Every 6 Minutes
by aeval
Summary: Something is off about Santana, but no one cares enough to figure out what's up. Until Quinn figures it out and tries to her aid. Content warning.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello readers! I'm gonna do a quick warning about this story. It's going to include: Abuse, rape, family violence, abuse from a step brother and eventual Santana/Quinn romance. Please stick with it and review.)

* * *

"What's up with her?" Mercedes asked as she casually looked over her shoulder to Santana. "I didn't hear about any fight, did you?" Santana was in the back row of the Glee rehearsal space, her head leaning against the back of the wall and her legs folded under her. She stared off into space as music blasted through her ear buds.

Quinn looked over her at her former friend and shrugs. "It's S. If she wasn't being strange I'd be worried." Quinn brushed off, her eyes lingering for a moment on the Latina. "I didn't hear about one ether. But, it's S, she loves a good fight she usually brags about them. But, I don't think I've heard her talk today." Quinn replied.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she pushed the door to her apartment open. Her mother had been filtering her funds every week since the birth of her daughter. She had been all set to give the little girl up for adoption, until she held her; she changed her mind and decided to keep her. Quinn and Aislin lived with her mother in her childhood home for two months before Russell Fabray came crawling back to Judy and was received with open arms. The moment the young blonde found out that her father was going to be moving back in, the girls were packed and in the young mothers red car before anyone could even comprehend it. Before paying for Quinn's rent, the two blondes stayed at the Lopez house until they found a place of their own.

Quinn slid the baby's carseat into the living room as she closed and locked the door behind her. She carefully placed the baby on the kitchen table so Quinn could see her as she slept. She smiled, her finger tracing over the pale baby's rounded cheeks.

"I love you so much." Quinn admired, before turning into her kitchen and placing a pot of water of the stove to boil. She went about cleaning up dishes and preparing a mug of tea before sitting down behind her laptop and signing onto Facebook. She perused her friends pages, seeing that kind of gossip she had been missing. Her eyes caught something, a recent picture her friend was tagged in. Santana stood with her arms crossed against her chest, leaning against a wall as her mother embraced a tall, well muscled and tan young man in a military uniform.

"Gabriel is home?" Quinn stated outlaid. She was never a fan of Santana's older step brother. Santana's mom had gotten married when Santana was 11 to a man whom the little girl adored; but she also got a brother who was five years older than her out of the deal. He was rude, crass and an egomaniac; he always talked down to Santana when they were growing up, he was aggressive towards her and it made a young Quinn uncomfortable. Gabe had joined the military when he was 18, Quinn was standing next to a 13 year old Santana as the girls parents pulled out of the driveway with him, and she could have sworn she felt a wave of relief rush through her. She hadn't seen or heard anything about him in over three years, she picked up her cellphone to call Santana when Aislin started to stir. Quinn sighed and put down her phone and attended to her daughter.

* * *

**The previous night:**

Santana pulled on sweatpants after she finished practice Cheerios for the day. Brittany who had put her uniform back on was sitting on a bench waiting for her ride home.

"Why are you changing?" Brittany asked, as Santana shrugged on a thermal.

"I don't want to wear my uniform home." She replied simply, happy when the blonde nodded and didn't ask anything further. Santana took the blondes hand and they walked out of the lockeroom and over the the Latina's car. Santana dropped Brittany off with the excuse of homework and the promise to make it up to her another day and headed to her house. She parked and grabbed her backpack and walked into her house. The television was blaring loudly, as quietly slid off her shoes and tried to make it up to her room without alerting anyone of her presence.

"Santana." A deep voice called out to her as she hit the bottom of the stairs. She cringed slightly and turned around walking back over to the livingroom. She glared at her older brother who was sprawled out on the couch. "How was school, baby sis."

"Fine." She replied, "Don't call me that."

He raised his eyebrow at her, patting the seat next to him on the couch. "Come sit." She shook her head no, he hit the couch harder, "Come and sit." She walked over and sat as far away from him as possible. He laughed throatily and slid closer to her. "What's wrong, San? Still pissed about what happened three years ago?"

"Go away, Gabe." She spat, her nails pressing into her thighs. "Why did you even come back?"

"Because, I missed home. Plus, my dad thought I should come back after I got in trouble." He explained, his hand started stroking her thigh which caused her to tense up. "I wanted to see how you were doing. From what I can tell, someone has quite the reputation now. I guess our little lessons back in the day taught you well."

Santana pushed his hand off of her, "Fuck off, Gabe." She called, standing up from the couch. "I'm not little anymore, you can't touch me again."

He laughed, almost mainly; he shot up and pressed her into the wall. "Oh baby sister." He whispered into her ear, "You have no idea." He stated, before pulling back and punching her in the face causing her to smack the back of her head into the wall and pass out.

Santana woke up several hours later, in her bed. She sat up growling out in pain as she felt her body reject the movement. Her hand skimmed over her body in the dark, she still wore the shirt from earlier, but her sweatpants were no longer on her. She felt between her legs, sharp pain shot through her.

"Fuck." She gasped, quickly moving and locking her self in the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

(This one's a bit graphic. But, not too bad. Thank you for the reviews!)

* * *

Santana's leg rapidly bounced up and down against the floor as Mr. Schue explained his lesson's meaning for the week. Santana hated this, she used to love friday's; having two whole day's off without having to have cheerios practice or come to school. But now, it's the first weekend she's going to have since her step-brother got home.

"Santana?" Mr. Schue called out, pulling the small Latina out of her trance. Her head snapped back to him, "Are we keeping you from something more important?"

"No." She stated, looking at him pointedly. Quinn's head turned as she examined her friend, normally she would have had a snappy comeback but today Santana just seemed out of it. Brittany ran her hand over Santana's thigh, which caused the girl to flinch. "Sorry, B." She whispered, her hand smoothing over her pale friends.

* * *

Quinn walked up behind Santana's car when she saw it was still in the parking lot, she tapped softly on the window. Santana's head shot up and she locked eyes with the hazel ones outside her car. She rolled down her window and a cloud of smoke bellowed out of the car.

"Gross, San." Quinn coughed, moving back so the girl could climb out of the black car.

"Whatever." Santana snapped, leaning against the vehicle. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be picking up the kid?"

"Pucks mom has her today until like 5." Quinn replied, leaning next to her. "What's up with you lately?" Santana shrugged as she took a drag of her cigarette and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes. "Your eye looks better. You really should stop fighting."

"Yeah." Santana sighed, "Can I help you with something, or are you just gonna impersonate my mother?"

"I'm just saying." Quinn mumbled, "How's home now that Gabe is back?" She felt the muscles in Santana's arm clench as she mentioned the man's name. "San?"

"Yeah." Santana replied, fumbling with her car door as she slid into the seat. "It's fine. I gotta go, I'll see you."

"Santana. You know that i'm here, whenever right?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Santana replied, blowing her off as she closed the door and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Santana pulled into her house several minutes later, throwing the car into park when she noticed her step-dad loading his car up with bags.

"Hey dad." Santana smiled, as she climbed out of the car. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey Mija." He smiled, pulling away and scrunching his nose. "Mom isn't going to like smelling smoke on you."

"Sorry." She sighed, leaning against the car, "Where are you going?"

"We told you last month." He responded, "We're going to Lake Erie for the weekend, it's gonna be you and Gabe this weekend." Santana goes deaf as soon as he says they are going away for the weekend, she just stairs at him locked in fear. "Santana?" Her dad asked, putting his hand on her arm. She snapped back into reality and nodded quickly heading into the house. She ran up into her bedroom and sat on her bed gasping for air.

After a few minutes she was able to catch her breath and think clearly. This could ether go two ways; one he'd leave her alone or two; he'd make her weekend a literal hell. Santana needed to be prepared, she quickly went about strategic placing scissors, and other items around her room in case she needed them. She changed into jeans and a sweatshirt before going down into the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove and Santana quickly fused herself into the older woman's arms.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" Maria asked and she held her daughter tightly. Santana shook her head no and nuzzled further into her mothers arms. They stood like that for a few moments until her dad and Gabe walked into the room. "Michael, maybe we should postpone. I think Santana is sick."

"I mean, I just don't know when I can get another weekend off from the practice." He sighed, pushing his fingers through his short black hair. "Santana, what's wrong."

"Nothing." Santana mumbled, pulling away and sulking against the counter. "I'm fine; just go."

"San…" Maria started, looking at her daughters face.

"I'll take good care of her, Maria." Gabe replied, easing the tension in the room and simultaneously causing Santana's heart rate to skyrocket. "Have a good weekend."

"Okay. Thanks, Gabe." Maria smiled, before kissing her daughters on the temple. "Be good."

* * *

The front door closed and Santana thought she was going to hyperventilate. She was alone for two whole days with Gabe. She stood frozen in the kitchen until he reentered the room after locking the front door.

"That was a good effort, S. Trying to get your mom to call off their trip, could you be a little more selfish?" He callously asked, as he walked closer to her. "I really hope you don't have any plans this weekend, baby sis. I was hoping to have some _quality_ time with you."

"Gabe." She whispered, her voice shaking with fear. "Just leave me alone okay."

"You're so cute when you plead." He smirks before grabbing her and hauling her upstairs.

* * *

Santana woke up what she could only assume was hours later. Her room was dark except for the hint of light coming out of the hallway. She tried to move, but quickly figured out that her arms were tied over her head. She tilts her head back and See's that she's been bound by duct tape to the headboard. She mumbled something, gasping at her lips being fused together by the same medium. She arched her back relieved that her legs were still free, but she also noticed that she was naked. Her door opened reveling Gabe, who came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Look whose up." He smiled, placing his calloused hand on her stomach. She twisted her body to push him off. "Stop that." He stated calmly, his fingers tracing up and over her smooth skin. "I heard some interesting information from dad." He started as he traced his fingers over her breast. Her eyes fused together as she let out a silent sob. "I asked him if you had a boyfriend, and he just laughed and told me that he was happy he hasn't had to worry about that in awhile. He seems to think that you're with that retarded girl, Brittany." Santana trust up in violence, but was quickly pushed back by Gabe. "So, it is true. You are fucking a girl." Santana shot her knee up and hit him in the chest, he stumbled back before lungeing at her. He slapped her hard across the face before kicking her swiftly in the side. "Fucking bitch." He spat, leaning back and pulling his jeans down and stroking him semi erect penis. "You should be happy you have a man around to show you what getting fucked really is." Santana screamed against the tape.

* * *

She woke up again, it looked to be about dawn. She frantically looked around her bedroom for any signs of Gabe, relieved when she heard snoring from down the hall. Her whole body ached, she could feel the dried blood on her thighs and her face. If she was going to get out it had to be now. Her hands shifted against the headboard looking for the item she had taped to the underside of the wood. She pulled it off as she hastily sliced through the tape with the razor blade. On the second swipe she slit into her wrist, she groaned but continued to swipe the blade against the tape until she was free. She slipped the blade into the remaining tape for safe keeping and quickly grabbed the backpack off her chair that she had packed just in case. She pulled on sweats and a sweatshirt and slid shoes on her feet before slinging the bag over her shoulders, she quickly pulled the window open and slid out of the house and down the lattice.

She slid into her car and quickly locked the door before she turned it on and quickly pulled out of the driveway. She made it down the road and quickly pulled the duct tape off her lips with a loud sob, tears streamed down her face as she realized how fucked she was. She had nowhere to go, Brittany's was out because she wouldn't understand and they had broken up a few weeks before. Puck was out for obvious reasons, then she remembered what Quinn had said earlier that day. Santana quickly drove to the Blonde's apartment that was situated slightly out of town, she parked a few blocks away just in case Gabe went looking for her when he realized she wasn't there anymore. She limped towards to complex and rapped slightly as the door. It took a few minutes, but the door finally opened to a exhausted looking blonde.

"Seriously, San. Call before..." She started, then she realized the state the girl was in. "On my god." Quinn gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quinn." Santana croaked, hearing her voice for the first time in a day.

"Shush." Quinn cooed, as she helped the girl into her apartment. She quickly flicked the five locks on her door as she helped Santana into the room. "San. You should… I mean, I think you should shower." Quinn whispered, running her finger over the girls slip lip. "Who did this to you?"

Santana just broke down into tears and collapsed into the blondes arms, Quinn rocked her back and forth until she stopped sobbing. Quinn helped her up and walked her into the bathroom and let the tub start filling with water. Santana sat on the lid of the toilet and looked at the floor as Quinn retrieved bandages and ointment as well as her camera. She kneeled down in front of the girl and helped pull off her sweatshirt. Quinn gasped as she saw the bruising sprawled across the girls chest and waist, the blood soaked duct tape bindings on her wrists.

"Baby." She whispered, pressing her lips to her oldest friends forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"What day is it?" Santana asked, looking into her friends eyes.

"Sunday." Quinn replied, causing Santana to groan outlaid. "How long were… when…"

"Since Friday afternoon, I think." Santana replied, she clutched her torso. "Hurts." She moaned.

"I think you need to go to the hospital." Santana shook her head no frantically. "Santana…"

"Please." Santana begged, "I can't… No one can… Please."

"Okay. Okay." Quinn cooed. "Before you shower…." Quinn started, "I think I should take photo's of your injuries. Just in case." Santana shook her head no. "San. Please. Just close your eyes okay?" She quickly snapped photos of the girls wrists, face and chest. She helped the Latina out of her pants and tried not to throw up when she saw the blood on the girls thighs. "Okay, S." She put the camera down and pulled the girl into her arms and helped her up. "Come on." Santana winced as she submerged into the tub, groaning at the pain that coursed through her.

* * *

They sat in silence for a long while as Quinn freed the girls wrists from the tape and gently washed her hair. Santana sat catatonically, her eyes fused to the water that was quickly becoming a reddish hue from her blood.

Quinn placed a glass of milk down in front of Santana who was sitting on Quinn's couch. Santana had barley said anything since they left the bathroom, Quinn had gotten her into some clothing and settled her down onto the couch. Aislin started crying for attention in the nursery and Quinn quickly left to attend to her daughter. Several minutes later she came back into the living room with the baby in her arms. She sat on the other end of the couch, situating herself with her nursing pillow so she could feed the little girl.

"She's getting big." Santana whispered, her eyes still fixated on the wall in front of her.

"I know." Quinn smiled as she ran her fingers through the girls wispy blonde hair. "Santana. Do you want me to call your mom?"

"You can't" Santana whispered, "They're away. Can… can I just sleep?" she pleaded, Quinn nodded and allowed the girl to curl up next to her and drift to sleep.

* * *

Santana woke up with a gasp, her body was trembling. Quinn rushed over to her.

"What's wrong. Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"He's going to be looking for me." Santana gasped, looking at the clock. It was well past noon and he would for sure know that she was no longer in the house. "He's going to look for me and I can't risk you getting hurt."

"Who's going to hurt me?" Quinn asked, "Who's looking for you."

"Gabe." Santana winced. Quinn's face went hard, she knew it. She knew that he was the one who hurt Santana. She jumped up and grabbed her phone and started to dial the police. "Quinn, don't!"

"I have to, Santana. He's dangerous. He hurt you, he will continue to hurt you as long as you don't turn him in." Quinn pleaded with the Latina, who jumped up and promptly collapsed. Quinn pushed a different number and held the phone to her ear.

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn exclaimed. What felt like hours later, Quinn ran and opened her front door for Mr. Scuester, who lived in the same complex as the young mother. "Help, she collapsed and I think something is really wrong." The spanish teacher rolled Santana over onto her back and gasped when he saw her face. He quickly felt her pulse and checked her breathing before turning back to Quinn.

"Get the baby, we need to take her to the hospital." He directed. Quinn quickly pulled the diperbag off the chair and latched Aislin into her carseat as Will picked up the limp singer and carried her down the stairs to his car. Quinn sat in the backseat with her daughter, while Mr. Schue drove quickly to the closest hospital. He ran in and got a nurse to bring out a gurney, once the Latina was on it the doctor rolled her into a trauma room. Quinn and Will quickly followed behind them with Will carrying the baby seat.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as they cut off her clothing.

"She… she ran away and came to my house early this morning covered in blood. She had been raped continually since friday night. She had duct tape on her wrists and a really bad bruise on her chest. She wouldn't let me call 911." Quinn explained frantically. The doctor nodded and quickly asked them to leave the room so he could examine her. Will escorted Quinn into the waiting area and they sat down; the blonde automatically reached for her daughter and held her close to her chest.

"We should call her family." Will explained, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes. He had never seen someone as hurt as his student was, he knew Santana had her issues but he couldn't understand why someone would hurt her like that.

"We can't." Quinn replied.

"Do you know who did this? Was she at a party or something?" Will asked, reaching for the only reasoning he could fathom why his 16 year old student was being treated for a rape tram.

"No." Quinn scoffed, her lips pressing to a sleeping Aislin's forehead. "She doesn't party anymore. She hasn't even dated or slept with anyone but B in months." Quinn admitted, "It was Gabe."

"Who is Gabe?" Will asked.

"Her step-brother." Quinn whispered. "He just showed back up after three years last week. I should have known." She smiles down at her daughter when she coo's and tangles her little fingers in her mothers hair.

"Quinn." He sighs, as he picks up his cellphone. "I need to let Emma know, okay?" Quinn nodded and focused on her daughter.

* * *

Sometime later, the doctor who had been working on Santana walked out to the waiting room and sought out the people who had brought her in. By this time, Emma had joined them and Quinn had failed asleep with her head on the redhead's shoulder and her daughter in her car seat being played with by Will.

"Excuse me." The doctor stated, which caused Quinn to startle and wake up. "You are the people who brought Ms. Lopez in right?"

"Yes, Sir." Will replied.

"We need to get ahold of her parents." He said solemnly.

"They're out of town." Quinn quickly replied, "Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry, we can only share that with family. Does she had any family members in town?" WIll looks at Quinn who turns red with anger.

"Her brother is the one who did this to her!" Quinn exclaimed, standing up. "I'm her family, we're her family. Tell us what is wrong with her." Emma grabbed the young mothers hand and stood up next to her.

"Please doctor." Emma asked, "I'm her guidance councilor and he's her teacher. Please let us go and be with her so she's not scared and alone after everything she's gone through." The doctor nodded and showed them to the girls room.

Santana looked small compared to the bed she was is. She was attached to different machines and her mouth had a tube in it. Quinn couldn't help the tears the ran down her face as she saw the girl laying in the bed.

"I should have brought her sooner." Quinn whispered, as she moved to sit next to the head of the bed.

"She's going to be okay." The doctor assured her. "She has a broken rib that punctured her lung; her shoulder was dislocated and her collarbone is broken so she'll have to wear a sling for a few weeks. When she wakes up we'll have to get her consent to do a rape kit."

"I have photo's from when she first show'd up at my house." Quinn interjected.

"Good. The police will need them." He replied, "Do you have any idea who did this? Did she say?"

"Gabriel Marquez." Quinn stated quickly. "He's her step-brother. He's in the army."

"Okay." The doctor said, noting it in her chart.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma convinced Quinn to finally leave Santana's bedside when the baby started to fuss loudly. They headed to the cafe to get some food and talk for a few minutes before heading back to Santana. Will headed home to sleep with the promise to come back and trade off with Emma in a few hours. Quinn held her daughter to her chest as they walked back to Santana's room, Quinn gasped as she stopped in the doorway.

Gabriel was sitting on Santana's bed running his hand through her blood matted hair. Emma bumped into Quinn's back, her eyes bugging out when she reached the room.

"Who's that." Emma whispered, her eyes bugging out when she noticed the man.

"Gabe." Quinn replied, pushing Emma out the door and handing her the baby. "Go get help." She whispered, watching as the redhead scurried down the hall. Quinn stepped back in the room crossing her arms.

"Get away from her." She scowled, causing him to laugh callously.

"You must be the girlfriend." He guessed, not having seen ether girl since they were little.

"Screw you, Gabe. Look what you did to her." She yelled, He stood up and towered over Quinn.

"Look here, baby dyke." He whispered, "Get used to me being around, because now that i'm back i'm not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ, asshole." Quinn spat. "You're going to jail." He just laughed in her face as he pushed her aside. Quinn without thinking took a swing at him and her leg connected with the side of his knee.

"Fucking bitch." He yelled, grabbing her and throwing her against the wall as the hospital security guards rushed into the room. "I'll be back for her and to finish this with you." he called as he got dragged down the hallway to the waiting police car.

Emma rushed over to Quinn and checked her for injuries. "I'm fine." Quinn stated, she looked over her shoulder startled when her eyes connected with wide brown ones. "San. Emma please call the doctor." Quinn rushed over to her and grasped her hand trying to calm down the fear that was in the girls eyes. "It's okay. You're okay." Santana hesitated before nodding, her hand went to her neck and felt the tube in her throat. "The doctor's coming. You had a collapsed lung. He's gone, sweetheart. I promise." Quinn cooed, squeezing the girls hand. The doctor came in and smiled comfortingly at the girl.

"Hi Santana." She stated, "I'm Amanda, i'm going to be your doctor from now on." She smiled at Quinn who had taken her daughter back from Emma. "I'm going to take out that tube okay?" Santana nodded. Amanda put on gloves and grasped the end of the tube, "Okay, big exhale." She quickly dislodged the tube and sat Santana's bed up. "Hi."

"Hey." Santana rasped.

"It's gonna be a bit hard to breathe for a while, so wear the mask." She fixed the oxygen mask over the girls mouth. "Now, I wanted to let you know you are safe in here. We have a cop outside your door." Santana nodded her hand clenching onto Quinn's. "I need to do an exam on you, but I need to get your permission first."

"What kinda exam?" Santana asked.

"Pelvic, to see if any damage was done internally." Amanda said. "I'm really sorry, but it's important." Santana nodded, her gaze moving over to Quinn and Emma.

"Hey, Miss. P." Santana said when she noticed the redhead.

"Hey Santana." Emma smiled, when Amanda came back in with the kit Emma looked at Quinn. "I should step out." Emma exclaimed.

"Stay." Santana whispered as she squeezed Quinn's hand. Emma left the room and Quinn slid the car seat closer to her and placed the sleeping baby in the seat.

"How old is she?" Amanda asked, as she helped Santana lift her legs up into the braces.

"Six months." Quinn smiled, threading her fingers with Santana's.

"Very cute." The doctor smiled, returning her focus to Santana. "Okay, Santana. I'm gonna start the exam, okay. Just try to stay relaxed." Santana nodded as she winced. She turned and looked at Quinn.

"Do you want me to call, Brittany?" Quinn asked.

"Whose Brittany?" Amanda asked, trying to keep the mood light in the room.

"Her girlfriend." Quinn replied.

"Ex." Santana amended, her hand unconsciously clasping Quinn's harder. Amanda tried not to smile at the girls, because well this was the least romantic moment in the world.

"Okay. See, I guess i was wrong about you two." Amanda muttered, causing Quinn to raise her eyebrow. "Nothing." She laughed softly, "Okay, Santana. Almost done." Santana nodded and closed her eyes wishing for the doctor to finish. "Okay." She called, as she helped put the girls legs back down. "I'm going to send these to the lab, okay. You're going to have to stay here tonight and maybe tomorrow." Santana groaned, "You were seriously hurt. We got ahold of you mom, she'll be here in the morning."

"Okay." Santana grumbled.

"I'll come back and check on you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Will walked into the hospital room and smiled when he saw that Santana was asleep with Quinn fingers tangled with her own. He looked at the bed where Quinn had laid his god daughter in a nursing pillow, that one of the nurses must have brought down, Aislin was kicking her feet and gurgling.

"You being a good girl?" WIll whispered as he played with her feet. "You being good for mommy?" The little girls green eyes batted at him and she swung her fists towards him. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he sat down in another chair a few feet away from the girls. Amanda walked back in and noticed a new person in the room.

"Hi." She smiled, as she changed the IV fluid bag on the latina's stand. "Who are you?"

"I'm their teacher, and her godfather." Will said smiling at the little girl in his arms. "How is Santana doing?"

"Physically? She's gonna be okay. She has some broken bones but, I'm more worried about her emotional state. Rape is traumatizing, but when it's by a family member… it's worse." She whispered as she stood next to the girls teacher. her finger running over the baby's cheek. "I'm glad she has such good friends and teachers. She's a tough girl."

"She is." Will agreed, bouncing the baby slightly as she started to fuss. Quinn's eyes fluttered open as she frantically sought out the little girl. "I have her." Will assured Quinn, as he stood up and walked over and handed her the girl. "I think she's hungry."

"Probably." Quinn replied, rubbing her eyes. "Doctor, how is she?" Quinn asked as she grabbed the pillow off the bed and slipped it around her waist.

"Call me Amanda." She replied.

"Quinn, i'm going to get us some food and give you some privacy." Will stated as he stepped out of the room. Quinn blushed slightly, before she pulled arm out of the sleeve of her dress and adjusted herself so her daughter to latch onto her breast. Amanda pulled the chair up next to Quinn and smiled at the young girl.

"Do you have kids?" Quinn asked politely as she adjusted Aislin so she was more comfortable.

"Yep." Amanda replied, "My son is two. Though seeing her makes me kinda miss when they're babies."

"Do you want another one?" Quinn said as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah my partner wants to have another one, but I don't think it's the right time." She saw Quinn's face scrunch in question. "Yeah, I'm gay."

"Sorry. That was really rude of me." Quinn blushed, as she looked down.

"No worries, I'm gonna assume you're okay with it since you mentioned her girlfriend… ex girlfriend earlier." Amanda replied, "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since she moved here when we were 11." Quinn smiled, looking back over to the sleeping Latina. "She's a bitch, but she's probably my best friend."

"She seems strong." Amanda said, watching the young mother attend to her child. "She's gonna be okay, but she's going to need you."

"She always has me. She knows that." Quinn replied, "She took us in when we had no where else to go. I owe her allot." She ran switched breasts and ran her fingers up and down the baby's back. "Her mom's going to be heartbroken."

"I can imagine. Quinn has she ever said anything to you about this happening before? Or have you thought that something might be wrong?"

Quinn thought for a moment, back to when they were little. "I think it started when she was 13." Quinn admitted, "She told me she lost her virginity, but wouldn't tell me who with. She stopped letting me sleep over after Gabe moved in until he left for the army. I think she was trying to protect me and Brittany. She came into school earlier this week and she had a black eye, but she wouldn't let me in." Amanda placed her hand on the other girls and sighed.

"She did what she needed to do. She got away and went to you for help. You both did everything right." Amanda replied, her focus snapped over to the Latina when she groaned anguish. "How are you doing?" She asked as she got up and checked at the levels on the machines.

"Fucking dandy." Santana groaned.

"She's back to normal." Quinn mentioned which earned her a glare from the Latina.

"Q." Santana huffed, "I've seen your boob more than i've seen B's."

"Shut up." Quinn laughed, as she pulled her dress up over her shoulders. "Amanda say's your faking." She smirked, as the young doctor let out a laugh.

"I plead the fifth." Amanda stifled a chuckle as she watched the two girls. "Anyway, Santana. You're looking good. You pulled out a few stitches I see, but I can fix those later. I still want you to stay on the pain medications tonight, but you should be okay to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Dandy." Santana whispered, as she reached her good arm out to take Aislin from her mother. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked around to the other side of Santana and laid the baby propped up on Santana's thighs. "Hey Mija." Santana smiled, her fingers playing with the baby's feet.

"I need to go check on some other, less interesting patients; but I'll come check on you before I leave tonight." Amanda stated before leaving the room.

* * *

Will wandered back into the room with a bag of food. He smiled when he saw that Santana was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." Santana replied, her eyes locked with green baby ones. Will pulled a variety of items out of the bag and laid them on the table. Quinn eyed her choices: a salad, a burger, french fries and a cookie. "Shue, if that burger had bacon on it you don't have a chance."

He laughed, "It doesn't actually, but the salad has bacon in it." He pointed out, then it was quickly grabbed by Quinn. "Her love of bacon is disturbing."

"I know." Santana smiled, "Can I have the cookie?" She pouted, as she looked at the chocolate goodness longingly.

"I asked the nurse she said you can only have liquids…" He apologized, "But, I did get you this." he pulls a cup with a straw in the top from behind his back. "Milkshake." Santana's eyes lit up and she reached for the cup and greedily placed it at her lips when she grasped it.

"Yummy." Santana groans as she allows the liquid to slid down her throat. Quinn giggled as she popped open her salad and started eating.

* * *

It was late at night when Amanda poked her head into Santana's hospital room. The young latina was looking at the dripping IV attached to her arm.

"You okay?" Amanda whispered as she moved closer to the girls bed.

"Yeah." Santana sighed, turning her head to look at her. "Do you ever go home?"

"I'm leaving now. My girlfriend just got here." Amanda replied, "I wanted to check on you. Want me to get the nurse to give you some sleeping medication?"

"No… I'll be okay." Santana stated, "I see him every time I fall asleep." she admitted.

"We'll get you an appointment with out therapist tomorrow." The dark haired doctor said, "They brought a bed in for your friend?" She stated nodding her head towards the girl and her sleeping baby. "They are very sweet."

"Yes." Santana smiled, "Quinn's great and despite the fact the kid like to drool on everything I own. She's cute, too" Amanda's eyebrow raised at the fact Santana just called Quinn cute.

"Are you going to call your girlfriend tomorrow." Amanda asked, trying to figure out what was up between the two girl's she's been watching all day.

"She's not my girlfriend." Santana snapped, "Brittany and I broke up weeks ago. Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"I want to see if you keep calling her your ex. From where I'm standing you have someone who is more than willing to take care of you, so I wanted to make sure it's what you wanted." she explained, as a small knock was on the door and a tall blonde poked her head in. "I'll be right out Lisa." Amanda smiled as she saw her girlfriend.

"She's hot." Santana smirked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I know." Amanda smiled back, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Get some rest." Amanda ordered as she left the hospital room.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Thank you so much for the reviews they encourage me to write faster!)**

**

* * *

**

"I want to see my daughter right now!" A muffled voice exclaimed from behind the door. Quinn's eyes fluttered open at the commotion, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she turned to her friend. Quinn shuffled off her cot and over to Santana's bedside, she softly pushed the girls hair behind her ear and pressed her lips to the girls forehead.

"Must you wake me up like that?" Santana mumbled, trying to hide the smirk that formed across her face. "I'm not the baby."

"That's debatable." Quinn mumbled, "Plus, i've been waking you up like that since we were little. You love it." Santana attempted to shrug, but winced at the sharp jolt of pain. "Don't do that." Quinn scolded. "Your mom's outside, I think."

"Ugh." Santana groaned, her hand reaching up and pulling Quinn back to her. "Do I look as bad as I feel?" Quinn bit her lip solemnly, "Great."

"MIJA!" Maria's voice exclaimed as the door flew open. Santana grasped the blondes hand as her mother took tentative steps towards the bed. "Oh my god." she gasped.

"Momma." Santana whispered, her eyes flickering in fear when she saw her step dad (who look freakishly like Gabe). Maria kept opening and closing her mouth as she starred down at her daughter. Quinn held tightly onto the smaller Latina's hand as she saw her father.

"Carlos." Quinn smiled at the man who had become like a second father to her since the birth of her daughter. He smiled softly and embraced the blonde before turning to his injured child.

"San." He said, causing the girl to whimper and break down into sobs. He cautiously sat down next to her and took the hand from Quinn while her mother took her other one. Quinn stepped aside and gathered her daughter off the bed and stepped out of the hospital room to go freshen up.

"You ladies still here?" Amanda asked as she turned the corner to see Quinn.

"Yeah. Santana's parents just got here." Quinn exhaled, as she leaned against the wall.

"You look like hell, no offense." The young doctor exclaimed with a smile. "Do you want some fresh clothing? I mean it's not stylish or anything but I have scrubs that are kinda comfy."

"That would be nice, actually." Quinn blushed, noticing that she had blood on her dress from the night before. Amanda took the girls hand and led her into the doctors lounge. She peaked her head in and checked if anyone else was in there.

"Coast is clear." She whispered as she pulled the young mother in and locked the door. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a pair of small green scrubs and a towel. "There are showers over there." Quinn looked down at the baby in her arms. "I can hold her." Quinn handed Aislin over to the doctor and graciously took the clothing and towel and scurried off into the shower.

Amanda smiled down as she settled the baby onto her lap and started a game of peek-a-boo with the young girl. Several minutes later, Quinn popped out of the shower area dressed in too big scrubs towel drying her hair. "My god you are so young." the doctor sputtered, taking in the fresh faced teenager.

"People seem to forget that when she's around." Quinn smiled as she took Aislin and laid her on the towel, quickly stripping her of her onsie and taking the damp face cloth rubbing her down quickly. "Isn't that right baby? People forget mommy's the dirty whore who got knocked up the first time she had sex, only they don't." Quinn stated before blowing a raspberry on her daughters stomach causing her to giggle. "Can you hand me…" Quinn asked as she motioned towards the dipper bag. "Thanks." She quickly removed lotion and rubbed it onto her daughters skin and pulled out a diaper.

"Does her dad help out?" Amanda asked as she watched the young mother attend to the baby like a pro. Quinn shook her head no, as she fastened the diaper. "I'm sorry. That must be really tough; what about your parents?"

"Not in the picture. I got kicked out when they found out. I lived with her father until I was about 8 and a half months then I lived with a friend of mine. After she was born, and I decided against giving, her up my mother took us back in; but I moved back out when my father decided that his mid life crisis was over and my mom took him back. We stayed with Santana for a month, now we have an apartment near my teacher Mr. Schuester." Quinn expelled in one breath, as she dressed the baby in a WMHS onsie that Sue had given her under the radar as a peace agreement.

"Wow." Amanda stated, "You're a pretty incredible kid. Let's go see how your friend is doing."

* * *

Santana lay silently as Amanda told her parents about the injuries she sustained over the weekend. Will and Emma has come over right when Quinn and the doctor returned to the room and taken the baby for a few hours. She was grateful that she could focus on her friend for the time being and that her baby would be out of the environment. Santana's eyes locked with hazel ones and she tilted her head as an indication for the blonde to come closer.

"You okay?" Quinn whispered, as Santana's uninjured arm pulled her into the bed with her and buried her head into the girls neck. "You're okay." Quinn consoled, as she ran her hand up and down the girls arm. "Are you cold?" Santana nodded as she tried to fight off her tears as they soaked into the paler girls neck. Quinn pulled the blanket that was on the bed over both of their bodies and she whispered comforting words in the Latina's ear.

"I don't want to go home." Santana whispered, her hand clutching Quinn's. "I just can't… I can't go there."

"Okay. Okay." Quinn pressed a kiss to the girls forehead and she held her tighter. Amanda looked over and noticed the look of despair on the blondes face. She offered the injured girls parents a moment with the police. When they had left she turned to the girls.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling worse? Do you need more pain medication?"

"She doesn't want to go home." Quinn said, keeping a close grip on the girl.

"The police have him in custody. He's not going to hurt you anymore." Amanda assured the girls.

"I can't go back there." Santana choked, "I… I just can't." She turns and hides her face in Quinn's hair (mostly because she wants to flee, but she's broken and attached to a million machines.)

"Okay, sweetheart." Amanda comforted, her heart breaking at the girl. "I'll talk to your parents." Quinn mouths thank you as she watches the doctor leave the room.

"She's gone." Quinn whispered, her fingers running against the back of the Latina's neck. "You can stay with me."

"Really." Santana sniffled, pulling away and looking into hazel eyes. "I just, I can't go back to that room… It's… he never did it in there before."

"So, he did hurt you before." Quinn whispered, cuddling the girl closer. "Why didn't you tell me. Or anyone?"

"We were so little. I was so little." She exhaled, "He told me it was because he loved me and that's what happens when you love someone. I believed him." Santana scoffed, equating her last three years of promiscuity to the words Gabe whispered in her ear night after night. "I believed him."

"You were young, San." Quinn said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "No one should ever hurt you. You're too good for that."

"Maybe." Santana sighed, not believing a word of it. Quinn decided not to fight it, to just hold her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, so." Amanda started as she secured the last few stitches in Santana's wrist. "You will have to take the antibiotics twice a day for the next week, as well as the prophylactic HIV medication once a day; alright?" Santana nodded as Quinn scribbled down the doctors directions. Amanda snapped off her gloves and sat back down to readjust the girl's sling. "You have to wear this for two weeks, the cast on your arm will have to stay for at least six. Luckily, it will keep you collarbone pretty still so you don't really have to worry about that right now." She turned to Quinn, "No showering for at least 6 days. She can take a bath, but she can't soak the stitches or staples in her head or arm."

"I'm right here." Santana grumbled, swinging her aching limbs off the bed.

"I know." Amanda replied, turning back to the Latina. "I'm going to prescribe you a sleeping medication and an anti-anxiety for the time being. You will meet with our out patient therapist as soon as possible. She should be able to fit you in soon. You need to come back in ten days to get the stitches out, but I'm going to give you my direct number here at the hospital incase you need me." Amanda cupped the young girls cheek, "You're going to be okay, Santana. You need to believe that." Santana nodded as she looked into the doctors eyes, as she helped her stand up.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking the bag of medications out of the doctors hand.

* * *

Maria, Carlos, Santana and Quinn walked into the young mother's apartment. Quinn quickly grabbed the blood stained cloths and towels, from the night before, that were on her table and threw them into the hamper. She quickly picked up the baby clothing and tried to tidy up as they settled Santana on the couch.

"Don't worry, Quinn." Maria softly smiled as she placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "The place looks fine." Quinn nodded and she leaned against the wall watching the scene before her. Carlos, who's normally closer to Santana than her mother was, hung back almost afraid to touch the girl.

"She's going to be okay." Quinn whispered to Carlos.

"She's scared of me." Carlos replied, as he followed the girl into her kitchen. Quinn busied herself with making coffee. "My little girl is scared of me and my son did this to her."

"She's scared of everything right now, but it's Santana. She has to be okay." Quinn smiled softly, "You mean the world to her, she just need some time." He nodded and returned to his wife and child. After a few hours of tears and Maria trying to convince Santana to come home, the girls parents departed.

Quinn walked over to the girl with a bottle of water and her pills. Quinn grasped the girls hand and brought her into the bathroom and helped her gently remove her clothing and ran her a bath. She put some of her daughters bath soap in the water and helped the Latina submerge in the water. Quinn sat on the edge of the tub and ran the sponge over the bruised skin gently, making sure she stays away from the stitches. Her eyes try to avoid looking at the battered thighs underneath the bubbles. Santana sobs quietly as she looks at her battered body, her arms lying limply at her sides. Quinn rinsed her off and handed her the pulls she had grasped earlier.

"Take these." The blonde ordered. Santana rolled her eyes and took the pills. "I think we should move you to my room. You can sleep in my bed."

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed." Santana said.

"It's not a big deal. Aislin doesn't sleep through the night yet, and I'm normally out here anyway." Quinn stated, as she helped the girl up. "Come on." Santana followed the girl into the bedroom and groaned as she got situated on the full size mattress. Quinn propped her up with several pillows and wrapped a nursing pillow across the girls waist and rested the broken arm on it.

"This is weird." She said in reference to the pillow.

"But so comfy." Quinn smiled, pressing her lips to the Latina's temple. She pulled the blankets over the girls body. "Sleep, you need to sleep. Your dad is going to drop by some things later today and we can get you settled."

"Alright." Santana whimpered, trying to get comfortable. Quinn switched off the light and heard and audible gasp. "Quinn." Santana stumbled.

"Yeah, Q?" Quinn asked into the dark room.

"Stay with me?" Quinn quickly moved over to the bed and crawled in on Santana's left side.

"Always." Quinn whispered, as she slid under the blankets and fused their hands together. She heard Santana drift to sleep and let out a slight snore, Quinn watched the girl for a few moments. The swelling in her face had retreated to a discolored mass. Her eye was purple, the skin beneath her lip was green. Quinn couldn't stop imagine what the bruises on the girl's hips and thighs looked like. Quinn held the girls hand and fell asleep to the sounds of breathing.

* * *

Quinn woke up when she heard her daughter cry from the other room. Confused she detached herself from her friend and she paddled out into the living room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey." She croaked as she saw Will and her daughter watching television. She sat down next to him and reached for the baby.

"Hey yourself." He smiled, handing the child over and looking away as his student positioned Aislin to nurse. "I should be used to this by now."

"True." Quinn giggled, "But, you're a gentleman." She situated herself so her breast was covered by a burping cloth. "You're good." Will turns back to look at her. "Was she okay this morning? Not too much hassle?"

"None at all. She doesn't take the bottle well, Emma learned." Will laughed a bit, "But, she was fine. I think she senses that things are crazy so she napped with me and Emma."

"Gross, but cute." Quinn smiled, holding her daughters finger. "It was a lot easier to focus when I knew she was being taken care of. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Will smiled back. "How's Santana, really?"

"To be expected, I guess. She had a panic attack when she thought about returning home. Not that I can blame her, that sick bastard held her captive for two days taped to her bed. I wouldn't sleep in my bed after Puck; I can't even imagine."

"Yeah." Will sighed, running his hand over his face. "I still can't believe this happened."

"Yeah." Quinn sighed, leaning her head against Mr. Schue's shoulder.

* * *

**Two Day's Later.**

Quinn leaned outside the door in a bleach smelling hospital waiting room. She rolled her stiller back and forth across the floor as she waited for Santana to finish up her appointment. The door finally opened and Santana walked out and looked her friend with swollen eyes. She stood up and took the girls hand and escorted her out of the hospital and to her car.

* * *

**Ten day's later.**

"I'm going to be so happy when I can shower alone." Santana whines as she leans against the back of the tub. Quinn laughed as she flicked drops of water at the Latina. Santana smiled, "Is it weird i'm bathing with your child?"

"I do it all the time." Quinn shrugs, as she smiles at the image in front of her. Santana was laying propped up on her back with Aislin laying on her chest nestled in-between her breasts. "She likes water." Quinn pointed out, moving out of the way of the baby's kicking and splashing feet.

"Why is the mental image of you bathing with the baby the most adorable thing ever?" Santana asked, as she held the infant closer. "I'm getting my stitches out today right?"

"Yes, you have an appointment with Amanda at one right before you have therapy." Quinn scowls as Santana makes a face. "You're going. If you want to ever come back to school, you have to go."

"I know, I know." Santana sighed, "Have people been talking?"

"Some. Most people think you're getting plastic surgery or something crazy like that. There is an interesting rumor about you getting a job with the Dallas Cowboys." Quinn smiled, as she gently washed the Latina's hair. "Brittany's dating Artie."

"Awkward." Santana shuddered.

"Tell me about it, it's disturbing. Too many couples in Glee; between Artie and B, Finn and Rupaul, and the Asian Fusion it's gross."

"Where's Puck?"

"Juvie." Quinn laughed, "Oh yeah. Some people think you got caught with him."

"I'm way too smart to get caught." She bantered, leaning her head back so Quinn could rinse her hair. "Ugh, this is going to suck."

* * *

Quinn sat down next to Santana as Amanda quickly removed the stitches in the girls arm before moving to take out the staples in her head.

"Look all good." Amanda smiled, she pulled off her gloves and moved to check on the girls shoulder. "The displacement seems to be healing well, but the collarbone is still quite bruised. Have you been doing anything with this arm?"

"No. Quinn won't let me move half the time." Santana sighed, wincing as the doctor probed the sore spot.

"How's the wrist?" Amanda asked. Santana shrugged, and the continued to check out the injuries. "Any pain in the pelvis?"

"Not really, no."

"Not really?"

"It hurts sometimes, but it just feels like a pulled muscle."

Quinn kept quiet as she watched the interaction between the two woman. "Have you been able to sleep?"

"No." Santana answered honestly. "I'm tired, but I can't fall asleep without the medications."

"Alright. I need to consult your therapist, but we can give you some more for the time being." Amanda replied, Santana nodded and looked over at Quinn who gave her a reassuring smiled. "You need to get to the other doctor, I'll see you next week."

_(Next chapter will be Santana v. the Shrink.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sorry it's taken so long to update, it's been a crazy week. I'll hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow as well. Thank you for all the reviews.)**

**

* * *

**

Santana looked over at Quinn while they headed down the hallway towards the other end of the hospital.

"I don't want to go." Santana mumbled, as she stopped in her place and leaned against the wall.

"You have too," Quinn stated, "You can't come back to school until the doctor tells you so; and I think it's good for you to talk about this."

"I talk about it." Santana shot back. "We talk all the time."

"I ask how you are feeling and you blow me off," Santana rolled her eyes, "Just go." The latina growled as she pushed herself off the wall and headed down the hallway. Quinn just sighed and followed behind her.

Santana nestled into the far corner of the couch, the woman sitting in a chair diagonal from the teenager smiled comfortingly.

"How are you doing today?" Abbey asked, her notebook perched in her lap. Santana rolled her eyes, "Why do you roll your eyes every session when I ask you that?"

"Because, it's stupid." She said simply, "I don't know what to say, because I do one thing wrong and you'll medicate me."

"Why do you think I'd do that." She questions, "That thoughts never even crossed my mind."

"It's what happened last time." Santana mumbled, the doctor looked at her curiously. "Do you people really never do background research on people? Check my chart. When I was 13 my parent sent me to a shrink for my 'anger management issues'; fucker talked to me once and doped me up on downers for the better part of a year. I'm not fucking taking them again."

"You went to therapy at 13?" Abbey started, "That's the same time that you're mom got married to your step-father right?"

"No." Santana corrected, "They got married when I was nine, Gabriel came to live with us when I was 13. That's what you really want to talk about isn't it."

"Is that what you want to talk about?"

"Really? Are you really going to pull that with me?" Santana asked, outraged that the doctor would press her with reverse phycology. "You're going to try to sit there and trick me into talking about it. I'll fucking talk about what happened all you want. Do you want to hear how he used to crawl into my bed at night when I was little and tell me that it's what 'big' girls do and that he loved me? How fucking relieved I was when he went to the army, that he'd be away for years… but I also missed him and felt dirty for it? How he started the reputation I have now? That I'm a slut and will fucking anything that walks. Is that what you wanted to know? Or did you want to hear about this time? When I tried to say no, when I tried to fight back? He slammed me into the wall so hard he knocked me out the first time. I work up hours later naked to my parents watching television with him. Do you know how that feels? Then to find out that your parents are going away for days and you'll be alone with him because you're girlfriend broke up with you because you have too many 'trust' issues. To have to hide weapons in your bedroom so when he does come in and rape you for hours at a time you might, might have a change to get away. Bitch, I had to decided wether to slice into my own arm to cut out of layers of duct tape to get away or stay and risk him killing me." Santana yelled, as she stood up and thrust the piece of paper at the doctor. "Just fucking sign the form. I want to go back to school so I can fucking move on with my life."

Abbey looked at the girl in shock. She'd never seen a more aware person who's been that traumatized. She took the paper and quickly signed her name at the bottom. "You should see your school councilor when you go back."

"Thank you." Santana expressed as she grabbed the paper with her good arm and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Quinn looked up from the magazine she was reading and read the panicked look on her friends face.

"Want to go get a slushy?" Quinn offered, trying to crack through the wall the latina had put up.

"That sounds good." Santana sighed tiredly, "Can we take them home?"

Quinn smiled when she said home and nodded, "Will should be bringing the baby home in a hour or so from baby yoga or whatever he was doing with her today."

"He's strange." Santana pointed out as she leaned into her friends side as they walked out to the car.

"I know, but he helps allot." Quinn smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

After therapy, Santana and Quinn headed back to the apartment where the Latina promptly fell asleep. Quinn went about her normal Saturday ritual of cleaning the house and doing laundry. She finishes putting away Aislin's toys when she clutches the little girls blanket that Puck bought her when she was born to her chest and she inhaled her sent.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, her voice thick with sleep. Quinn turned and smiled at her friend who was leaning against the doorframe of the nursery.

"Nothing." Quinn sniffled, whipping her eyes as the tears threatened to spill out. "Sometimes, it's stupid. But, when she's not here… I think about what would have happened if I…"

"You wouldn't have," Santana assured her, "Quinn…"

"Santana. I drove to the clinic. I drove more than once. I was thinking about it, I was thinking about getting an… Now, I can't imagine my life without her. She makes everything, I don't know. She just is everything." Quinn admitted. Santana smiled softly as she walked over and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Even though it's hard, you're an amazing mother." Santana whispered in her ear, "I'm also glad Puck decided he's an idiot and is smart enough to stay away from you."

"Yeah. I worry about the fact she doesn't have a father."

"She had you, she has Will and she has me. What else does she need?" Santana smirked, "Now. I think that we should go and watch stupid TV because I can't handle anything emotional today."

* * *

The first days of school for Santana was less than impressive. She had been able to convince most people that she got in a car accident, which explained her cast and bruises. Emma had made sure the Latina was caught up in school by time she returned. Will and the red head kept an eye on the girl throughout the day, until Santana showed up into the spotless office and sat down in front of the desk.

"Can I go home?" Santana asked, her head spinning with having to deal with too many unanswerable questions. "I just need… Can I just go?" Emma nodded and called Will to drive her back to Quinn's durning his free period. Santana thanked her teacher and slunk into the apartment with a heavy sigh. She put her bag down and stretched out her back a little bit causing her to wince with pain as she exerted her collarbone. She looked around for Quinn, who was home from school today because of a slight cold. Santana heard the faint sounds of splashing as she walked closer to the bathroom. She peaked her head around the corner and her heart near melted at the sight.

Quinn was sitting cross-legged in the bathtub, smiling and giggling along with her babbling daughter as she repeatedly submerged the flailing girls feet and legs. Quinn looked up and smiled at Santana when she heard the squeak of the door, "Hey." She called. Santana nodded and walked closer to the tub, sitting down on the toilet cover. Quinn sank down farther in the water letting the giggling baby sit on her stomach with the aid of her mothers hands. Santana's eyes roamed cautiously down her pale friends body, not having seen it unclothed since before she left the cheerios. After a moment, Santana eye's snapped back to to the blondes face, that was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked, trying not to blush at the fact she was caught admiring the blonde.

"Stuffy, but fine." Quinn shrugged, sitting up and running the washcloth over Aislin's body quickly washing her. "Why are you home?"

"It was too much, I got annoyed of Jew Fro asking me for pictures of me in Dallas, or something and Manhands' trying to break holes in my story at every turn." Santana replied, grabbing the towel of the sink and reaching for the infant. She cuddled her into the towel as she stood up to give the blonde privacy. They two went into the bedroom and Santana laid her on the bed and gently began tickling her and blowing raspberries against her skin.

"Her laugh is so cute." Quinn said, her voice full of pride as she walks into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Santana's eyes lock onto the blonde and she can't seem to pull away long enough to not incriminate herself. "What are you looking at."

"Nothing." Santana stumbles, "You just look good." Quinn blushed slightly as she walks over and makes a face at the baby. "She's hyper today."

"Yeah." Quinn smiled, turning to her friend. "You are looking good too, these purple messes that marred up your lovely face are disappearing well."

"Thanks?" Santana questions, her lips quirking into a confused smile.

"Anytime." Quinn winked as she walked into her closet to get changed. Santana turned to look at the baby who was sucking on the edge of her towel with wide green eyes.

"Your mother will be the death of me." Santana whispered.

**(Continue with the Quinn/Santana romance idea?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Santana had made it almost a week back at school without having to see Sue Sylvester. Not that the Goliath of a woman hadn't sought her out, Santana just learned how to hide. Plus, she was pretty sure that Sue couldn't recognize her out of the uniform let alone with the bruising and cast.

Santana leaned over the stove, pushing the soup in the pot around with a wooden spoon. The handle of the door jiggled causing the Latina to tense up and back up against the wall in shock, letting out a hard breath as she realized it was just Quinn coming through the door.

"Sorry." Quinn said as she unlatched the baby from her car seat and placed her in the pop up playpen. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the pale girl. "I forgot to call before walking in."

"It's okay." Santana replied, pulling the soup off the stove. Both girl's heads snapped towards the door as a knock banged on the wood. "Quinn." Santana stumbled, her eyes widening.

"Go into my room and lock the door." Quinn whispered as she handed the baby to the Latina and waited until she heard the lock snap before heading towards her front door. "Hello?" Quinn called through the wood.

"Open the door now, Q." A voice thundered, a chill went through the blond as she unlocked the locks and opened the door. She was face to face with Sue Sylvester.

"Coach." Quinn exhaled, "WWhat are you doing here?"

"Where is she, Q." Sue exclaimed as she barged into the apartment. "My head cheerleader has been missing for over a week. I hear she's hiding out here."

"Sue. I need you to calm down and stop yelling. Santana is here, but you need to not scream at her." Quinn whispered, standing up to the tall woman.

"What?"

"She's staying here. She won't go back to her house for reasons I can't tell you. I'll go get her if you promise not to scream."

"How dare…"

"You have no idea what she's been through."

"It will get worse when I'm done with her." Sue sneered, Quinn pointed at her door.

"Get out." Quinn hollered, "You will not threaten her, you need to get your head out of your ass before she talks to you."

"Ballsy, Q." Sue said after a minute. "Bring her on."

Quinn took a deep breath before knocking on her bedroom door and waiting for it to open. Santana opened it with her eyes wide, Quinn took the girls un-casted hand in her own and brought her into the living room. If Sue was shocked by Santana's appearance, she didn't show it. She just looked at the girl, at the purple cast adorning her arm and the sling around her shoulder. Her eyes settled on the bruises.

"Who did this to you?" Sue asked, her voice unwavering. Santana clutched Quinn's hand as both girls eyes went wide.

"No one… I got into an accident." Santana lied, her eyes cast downcast. Quinn watched Sue's face with interest, knowing that the tall blonde knew her friend was lying.

"Don't lie to me. Who did this?" Santana thought she was going to pass out, her knee's went weak and she started to fall. Sue quickly grabbed her and helped her to the couch. Quinn quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and one of Santana's anti-anexity medications. She crouched down next to the girl and put the pill in her mouth forcing her to take the water.

"Don't crowd her." Quinn growled as Sue hovered over them. Santana eye's stayed locked on the blondes until she calmed down. Sue sat down in the chair across the room and watched the two girls. "You okay?" Quinn whispered, pushing the Latina's hair behind her ears. She nodded looking up and seeing Sue.

"Sorry." She mumbled, as Quinn stood up to go and retrieve Aislin from the bedroom playpen, a moment later to return and sit next to Santana. She sat her daughter in the spin and play seat close to the couch. "How'd you know?" Santana asked, her eyes meeting Sue's.

"I have my ways." Sue responded, "Are you okay?" She asked with more sincerity then ether girl had ever heard from the coach.

"I'm getting there. I'm sorry for ignoring the requests for me to come to your office. I didn't want to have to lie." Santana admitted.

"What happened, Lopez. Why are you here at barbies dream house instead of your parents?" Quinn scowled at the comment.

"I can't go back there. Some shit happened and I can't face it. I got attacked and tied to my bed for three days." Santana exhaled, "I don't want to talk about it, but i'm not coming back to cheerios anytime soon. My arm's broken, my collarbone is broken too."

"Her doctor say's she needs intensive physical therapy when the cast comes off." Quinn interjected, with a slight nod from the Latina.

"Plus, loud noises and people touching me kinda flips me out." Santana replied. Sue stood up and walked towards the door and looks down between the three girls.

"Whenever you want to come back, let me know." with that she left the apartment. Santana turned to look at Quinn, the blondes face mirroring her own shock.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

* * *

Quinn's eyes fluttered open during the night, after adjusting to the lighting she smiled as Santana cuddled closer into her body. This wasn't the first time she's woken up to this, the Latina burrowed in her body, arm resting on the blondes chest. Quinn's fingers traced gently over soft features, before she pressed her lips ghostingly against the girls skin.

Quinn wasn't sure when her feeling for the Latina developed. She had been racking her brain from before the incident, because late at night when she allows her brain to wander she can admit she's had feelings for the smaller girl for a long time. She never told anyone, but the night she slept with Puck she was freaked out because of the feelings that coursed through her after kissing Santana in a game of spin the bottle. She pulled away when she was pregnant, not because of the baby; but because around the same time Brittany and Santana had begun seeing each other and the blonde couldn't bare to watch them as a couple.

Santana had luckily been aware of her sexuality and the fact that her parents we're not devout homophobes helped allot. Quinn watched her sleep for several more minutes before falling back asleep.

Santana woke up, shivering with the lack of warmth. She blinked several times as she looked for Quinn in the bed quickly realizing that she was not there. Pouting slightly she pulled the blanket around her shoulder and walked out of the bedroom to find Quinn preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She entered, the blanket dragging on the floor behind her and shuffled over to the coffee pot. Quinn looked up and laughed,

"You are so cute when you're half asleep." Quinn gushed, before realizing what she said. Santana raised her eyebrow, before walking closer to the blonde.

"Take it back." Santana stated, she tried not to smirk when Quinn backed up against the counter as Santana approached.

"Nope." Quinn stood her ground, her heart beating faster as the Latina approached and was entering her breathing space. "Can't."

"I'm not cute. Sexy with the body of a goddess, yes. But not cute." Santana smirked. Quinn nodded her eyes fluttering to the girls full lips, Santana reached up and pushed the blonde hair behind the girls ear. "Quinn." she exhaled, causing the girl to look into her eyes.

"I should." Quinn said as she started to pull away, Santana quickly brushed her lips against the paler ones. Quinn pulled away in shock as Santana realized what just happened.

"I'm so sorry." Santana exclaimed profusely, backing away out of the kitchen. She started mumbling 'oh my god' over and over again as she sat down on the couch. Quinn followed her after a few minutes and sat down next to Santana who stiffened up at the moment. "Q."

"Don't worry about it, S." Quinn whispered, "I didn't mind." She blushed, looking at the girl who's hair covered the side of her face.

"You didn't?" Santana whispered, tilting her head to the side.

"No." Quinn smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Neither girl brought up the kiss again after it happened. They continued to go about her lives, Santana had therapy everyday afterschool and was just days away from getting her cast changed to just one covering her wrist. She had yet to go back to her house, she'd been living with Aislin and Quinn for almost two months when her mother called.

"Hi Quinn, it's Maria." Mrs. Lopez said into the phone. Quinn looked up from her mail and focused her attention on the conversation.

"Hi, ma'am." Quinn quickly stated.

"Don't call me ma'am dear," The older woman laughed, "I actually wanted to hear from you how my daughter was doing."

"I thought she was talking to you every other day on the phone?" Quinn questioned.

"She is, but you know Santana," the Latina's mother sighed, "All jokes and sarcasm"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, "I think that she's doing okay. She's been going to therapy everyday but she's not really talking about it much. She's able to handle being alone a little better and loud noises don't flip her out as much anymore. Health wise, i've been trying to get her to eat. She's lost some weight, which she can't really afford to loose."

"She's stubborn. That's for sure, but thank you Quinn for everything you've been doing to help her and us."

"I'd do anything." Quinn whispered.

"I also wanted to let you know that Gabe's trial is coming up soon. Our lawyer says the photo's and accounts from the doctors should be enough that she wont have to testify… but I just want her to be prepared for the worst."

"You mean he could get off?"

"No. Well, not really. Ether way he's going to jail, he got in some trouble in the military so he's going to military court and the criminal charges will get put on him during that trial. I'm just worried, because it might get media attention."

"Why would it?" Quinn asked.

"Because, he's a war veteran; so is his father. He did some things in Afghanistan that are coming to light that are an embarrassment to the army and the media loves that. We've already had people come to the house, but I just want her to be okay and safe."

"She will be, Maria. I promise, keep me updated."

* * *

Quinn leaned against the exam room wall as Santana's cast was getting sawed off. Amanda leaned next to her and tried to read the girls body language.

"You okay? Amanda asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah." Quinn replied, her eyes moving back to the floor. "I'm okay."

Amanda smiled at the ortho resident as they stepped away from the Latina. She sat down on the stool and examined the girls arm.

"Gross, my arm's all white." Santana complained as she saw her chapped and flaking skin. Amanda laughed and put on some gloves and ran a damp clothing gently over the skin, washing it. Santana flinched a bit, before looking up at Quinn. Jutting out her lip and pouting at the girl as Amanda examined her.

"Grow up." Quinn joked as she came and sat next to Santana on the bed. "Getting hurt turned you soft."

"Whatever." Santana scoffed as she turned her head away from Quinn. "Do you really have to put another cast on?" She asked the doctor.

"Lets get some more x-rays of the arm and your shoulder and we'll go from there." Amanda suggested, rolling away and throwing the gloves into the trash. The nurse took Santana to get more X-rays, leaving the two women in the exam room.

"So really, whats wrong?" Amanda asked, moving to sit in front of the blonde.

"Nothing. I'm just kinda tired." Quinn sighed, "Aislin's been restless, exams are starting and Santana…"

"Santana what?" Amanda raised her eyebrow. Quinn took a deep breath,

"When did you know you were gay?"

"Um. When I was little, I guess." Amanda answered, trying to figure out where the girl was going with this.

"Same with Santana." Quinn replied, "She told me she thought she liked girl when we were little. She never really liked guys, but she slept with them; which I never understood."

"Maybe she just didn't want to accept she was gay." Amanda suggested, causing Quinn the shrug.

"I don't know," Quinn sighed, "I think that's more of my territory, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Amanda raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't want to have feeling for girls. So, I had sex with a guy and got pregnant." Quinn started, "Which I don't regret because I have my daughter; but now I wonder what would have happened if just accepted things earlier."

"You're gay?"

"Maybe. I just know I like Santana and she's a girl."

"Have you told her, you know, that you like her as more than just a friend?"

"She kissed me last week." Quinn blushed, "But, no we haven't talked about it."

"You should." Amanda replied, standing up as Santana is wheeled back into the room.

* * *

"I'm so glad we got pizza." Santana exclaimed, lounging back on the couch as Quinn came back in from put Aislin to bed for the night. Santana flipped the box open and grabbed a slice as Quinn settled down on the couch. "What do you want to watch?"

"Um…" Santana said through a mouth full of pizza. "Daria marathon?" she suggested, Quinn glared at her. "I promise I wont start saying Quinn like the girl does."

"You said that last time." Quinn pouted, biting into her own slice. "I'm vetoing."

"How about we watch The Fall?" Santana offered, Quinn lit up at the suggestion of her favorite movie. "I know how much you love it." Quinn nodded and popped in the film before settling into the couch. After they had eat, Quinn slung a blanket over her body and noticed when Santana pulled some onto her self. A few minutes later she felt warm skin graze her own, and her hand inched towards it. Hands stayed flush against each other for a moment before Quinn tentatively looped her pinky around the other girls. Santana smiled as she watched the TV, she flipped her hand over and intertwined their fingers before Quinn cuddled closer to the Latina.


	12. Chapter 12

Santana slammed her locker closed as she turned to walk to her next class, when a voice caught her off guard.

"So, the never say no act is fake," Santana turned on her heel and caught Jacob's eye.

"What did you just say, jewfro?" Santana hissed, her fist clenching around her civics book. Jacob walked closer and leered at her body before looking into her face.

"The whole, never say no, ideal you spout. From what I heard is that you got some army guy arrested. What did he want to do something a little more? Did your parents find out, is that why you cried rape?"

The words stopped, the voices and clamoring around the hallway dimmed and all the Latina could see was red. She lunged at Jacob, broken arm or not, she started punching him repetitively until Mr. Schuester dragged her off. Jacob wailed and cried as he clutched his hand to his nose,

"You deserved it, you bitch!" He spat, as he scampered off down the hallway. Santana struggled against WIll, until she finally pushed him hard enough to fall back. She bolted down the alternate hallway towards the cheerios locker room.

* * *

Rumors had started, thanks to Jacobs blog, and everyone in school was talking about Santana.

"I'm just not sure what to believe," Rachel exclaimed, to her fellow glee clubbers. "Brittany, has she said anything to you?" the dim blonde looked up from where she sat next to Artie and shrugged.

"She hasn't really talked to me in a while."

"Well, this rumor isn't helping our reputation with the other glee clubs we're competing against in a few weeks. I bet they will use this as a reason to not let us get full points. Everyone loves the army in this town, how could she do this to me… I mean us."

"You really didn't just say that, Berry." Quinn hissed as she and Mr. Schue walked into the room. "You're worried about the reputation on the Glee club and yourself over your teammate?"

"Quinn, that's not what I meant. We all know how Santana is, and it's just after last year no one really thinks of us as a good wholesome group that…"

Quinn cuts the girl off before she could continue, "You mean when i was pregnant, and now you're worried about the fact these rumors about Santana are going around? Jesus, man hand be more selfish. You have no idea what happened to Santana."

"Like you do." Brittany mumbled, Quinn's head snapped to the side.

"Yeah, B. I do." Quinn spat back, "Back the fuck off all of you." Quinn demanded as she left the room. Will sighed and tried to continue on with the lesson. Quinn searched everywhere for Santana finally finding her in the cheerios locker room.

"Hey." Quinn stated, Santana looked up.

"Everyone knows."

"No one know, they just think they do." Quinn assured her, "You could tell people. Clear up what happened, then maybe they'll get off your back."

"Do you really think I wanna tell everyone that I got raped? Really, Q does that sound like a good idea to you? Everyone in this fucking school thinks i'm a whore, so it's my fault anyway. We live in Ohio, you know where everyone has someone from their family in the Army! They'll all rally around Gabe and stand up for him and make excuses for why this happened. I can't fucking handle that. Fuck everyone else, Q I thought you understood why I can't tell anyone the truth!" Santana yelled as she stormed out of the locker room. Quinn sat down on the bench and cursed into the open air.

* * *

Quinn pushed open her apartment door, ready to continue her fight with Santana now that they were home. She called out for the other girl, but got no answer. She searched quickly around the apartment and no avail, quickly Quinn grabbed her cellphone and called Santana's number. She waited and got the voicemail on the first ring. Santana always had her phone on, always. Quinn quickly called Brittany then several other members of the Glee Club before relenting to call Santana's mom.

"Hi Maria, it's Quinn." Quinn said into the phone, trying not to sound panicked. "I was wondering if you had heard from Santana today….No? Alright, i'll make sure she calls you tonight." Quinn replied before hanging up the phone. She threw down her phone and headed out of her apartment to Will's. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently.

"Quinn, what's wrong." He asked, ushering her into his place.

"Santana, she's missing. No one's seen her since she left glee." Quinn panicked, "I called everyone."

"I'm sure she's around, she's probley just taking some time."

"I can't find her Mr. Schue." Quinn cried, he wrapped his arms around the girl and sighed.

"Okay, it's okay. We'll find her. Let's go to your place incase she comes back." Quinn nodded into his chest. "Where is the baby?" He asked as he surveyed the awkwardly quiet apartment. Quinn mumbled something into his shoulder as they walked down the hall. "What?"

"She's with Puck's mom." Quinn sighed, wanting nothing more than to have her daughter with her right now. "She spends Friday's there instead of daycare."

"Okay." He replied, escorting her back into the apartment. Quinn sat down on the couch, "What happened today?"

"I pissed her off. I told her that she should just tell people what happened, because the story was leaked out on Jacobs blog," Quinn sighed, "I should have respected her wishes."

"This is hard for her. It's not just any assault, it's rape, it's the fact she was held for days."

"It's about her reputation," Quinn sighed, looking up at him. "Don't look so confused, you know San's reputation. That she sleeps around, that no is never the response to 'wanna fuck', that she's had sex with almost everyone at school. Everyones gonna say she asked for it, that she deserved it. Thats what she's scared of."

Quinn had fallen asleep when she heard her phone ring, she sprung up and quickly pressed talk.

"Santana?"

"No, it's Amanda. Her doctor."

"Is she… Is she okay?" Quinn stumbled, her words locking in her throat before they could leave.

"Yeah, sweetheart. She's sitting with my girlfriend in my kitchen, I thought you might want to know where she was."

"She's okay?" Quinn asked.

"Upset and she feels bad for yelling at you, but yeah she's fine." Amanda laughed, "Do you want to come get her? Or we can bring her back…"

"I can come." Quinn cut her off, as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. After she got the address she sipped on her shoes. Will who had gone to pick up Aislin from her grandmothers house walked back in.

"Where are you going?" He asked, settling the baby into the playpen.

"Santana's at her doctors house. She's fine, I'm going to go pick her up. Do you think you can stay with her?" Quinn asked tilting her head to the little girl.

"Of course." He smiled, Quinn hugged him and bounced over to her daughter pressing her lips to the girls head. Aislin looked up and smiled reaching for her mom.

"I'll be right back, baby," She cooed, "I'm going to go get Santana and we can play when I get back." Quinn quickly drove to the address Amanda had given her and ran up to the door. She pushed her hands into her sweatshirt pocket after she run the doorbell. The door popped open reveling a tall blonde woman, who smiled at the girl.

"You must be Quinn." The woman smiled, ushering the young mother into the house. "I'm Lisa."

"Hi." Quinn said quietly.

"Santana's in the kitchen with 'manda." Lisa said as she escorted the blonde through the house. She cleared her throat when they entered causing Amanda and Santana to look up. Santana looked guilty for a second before she was engulfed in Quinn's arms. The Latina held on tightly as Quinn hugged around her neck, she wrapped her arms around the girls waist and inhaled her scent.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered, Quinn pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Never do that again." Quinn demanded, before pulling her back into a hug, "ever."

"I promise." Santana replied.

"They are so cute." Lisa commented from the spot she stood in behind her girlfriend.

"Right?" Amanda replied, lacing her fingers with the taller woman's. "Hey Quinn." She said a few moments later. Quinn blushed as she pulled away from the embrace to look at the older women.

"Hey." She smiled shyly, "Sorry about barging in."

"It's no problem." Amanda smiled, her eyes linger on the fact Santana's non-casted hand was lingering on Quinn's hip. "We like a little drama to make things interesting around here."

"Thanks again, for calming me down." Santana said, she turned to Quinn. "Amanda was at the deposition. She doesn't think he's going to get out."

"I told you." Quinn whispered, before turning back to the doctor. "Do you think the judge will put a media cap on the trial because she's a minor?"

"I think he will because of the sensitive subject matter," Lisa interjected, "Plus, it's the army and its kinda embarrassing for them. By the way, I never introduced myself, I'm Lisa."

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiled, leaning over and shaking the woman's hand. Quinn pulled away and stumbled back landing on Santana's lap. The Latina wrapped her arm around the blonde and pulled her tightly against her chest, lying her head on the centre of the girls back. "What do you do, Lisa?"

"I'm a teacher in Dayton." She smiled, "High school french."

"That's cool." Quinn smiled, "Amanda, I never asked; what's your son's name?"

"Tobias." She smiled proudly, "He's asleep, or we'd introduce you."

"No problem." Quinn smiled, when she felt her hip vibrate. She wiggled her phone out of her pocket, flipping it open and reading the text. "I'm so sorry, I really need to get home."

"Is everything okay?" Santana and Amanda asked.

"Yeah. A friend is watching Aislin and she's screaming her head off because she's hungry and I didn't leave her anything."

"Is she taking formula?" Lisa asked.

"No, she won't have anything to do with it." Quinn said, pulling out of Santana's arms, "I'm still breastfeeding and she's starting to take the bottle but I forgot to pump some more since she got home."

"No problem, I've been there." Lisa smiled, "You two should come over for dinner sometime."

"That sounds cool." Santana spoke up as they walked out of the door.

* * *

Will left after having a conversation with Santana while Quinn nursed, Santana walked into the girls bedroom and leaned against the bed watching the blondes. Aislin had her fingers tangled in Quinn's long hair, and Quinn smiled serenely as she sung gently to her daughter.

"You're really pretty." Santana whispered, causing Quinn to look up and blush. "I mean it."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled, "Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" Santana nodded moving to sit on the bed, "I'm going to go put her down." Quinn whispered, as she pulled her shirt down. Santana kissed the baby's head before the blonde got up and put her down in the crib. Several minutes later Quinn crawled back into bed with the Latina, she faced her laying on her side.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Santana grumbled, obviously hating speaking those words.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Quinn replied, "I'm on you're side. I'm always on your side."

"I know. I know," Santana sighed, bringing her hand up to Quinn's face. "I shouldn't have run away."

"You're found now." Quinn whispered, her head moving closer to Santana's. The Latina looked into the girls eyes and gently pressed her lips against the blondes. Quinn whimpered into the kiss, leaning closer to Santana as she deepened it. She laced her fingers through black hair and tugged gently causing the other girl to moan slightly. Quinn smiled and pulled back slightly before trailing kisses down tanned skin, raking her teeth against the Latina's pulse point before recapturing her lips. Santana skimmed her hand down the blondes side, from her arm to her hip and back again, pushing her shirt up as she went. Cool finger met burning skin as she pulled the blonde closer and explored the skin of her back, she gently sucked on the blondes bottom lip as her fingers moved to cup the blondes breast.

"San." Quinn groaned, her chest thrusting out to create further friction between her flesh and Santana's hand. Santana thumbed the girls tightened peaks over her bra as they continued to kiss passionately. Quinn's hand raked down the girls back before her hips canted up and pressed against Santana's centre. The Latina froze and pulled away quickly, leaving Quinn with her mouth half open and in a state of confusion.

"San?" Quinn asked, pulling her body away and trying to read the other girls body language.

"I'm sorry." Santana mumbled, as she rolled onto her back. Quinn cuddled up to her and wrapped her arms around the girls body. "I want to, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled, "We can take things slow."


	13. Chapter 13

Santana woke up with Quinn wrapped around her, the blondes limbs intertwined with her own. She gently traced her finger over the the girl's hairline as she watched her sleep. Over her shoulder she heard Aislin making noise in her bedroom through the baby monitor; she untangled herself from the young mother and silences the monitor and slips out of the room. She smiles as she hovers over the crib,

"Hi mija." Santana said as she picks her up and carries her over to the changing table. Santana takes off the WMHS onsie and changes the baby's diaper before changing her into a black long sleeved onise with pirate skulls on it. "Mommy's gonna love this, she likes all that weird stuff." Santana gushed as she snapped up the sides of the outfit. "I think we should stay in pajamas and play today, what do you think Aislin?" The little girl giggled as she curled into Santana's hands as they tickled her. She picked her up and carried her into the living room, flipping on the coffee as they walked through the kitchen. She laid on the couch and rested the infant on her chest just talking about everything and anything to the child

"Do you know how lucky you are? You're mommy love you so much. She will do everything she can to protect you and keep you safe. You have so many people who love you; me, Will, Emma, and even your grandma Puckerman. I'm sorry you're dad's a jerk, he might not always be, but he's crazy if he doesn't want to get to know you." Santana said, as she rolled on her side and laid the girl on the couch as she looked into her eyes. She didn't notice that Quinn had snuck in and had been watching the majority of the conversation with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Aislin, would you be cool if I fell in love with your mommy? Because, I think I could. She's kinda amazing, kiddo," Aislin lifted her head up and cooed as she reached out to pull Santana closer, "You're snuggly in the morning." Santana laughed as she cradled the little girl to her chest. Quinn wiped her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen and poured two cup of coffee before returning. She sat down next to Santana's sprawled body on the couch.

"Morning." She croaked, Santana turned her head and smiled.

"Morning, how long have you been up?" She asked, rolling onto her back with the baby on her chest.

"Long enough," Quinn replied, taking a sip of her coffee causing Santana to blush. "I was lonely when I woke up."

"We'll it seems that this one is just as cuddly as you in the morning." Santana gestured to the little girl. Quinn pushed her over and took her daughter allowing the Latina to curl up behind them.

"She knows mommy likes quiet time." Quinn whispered as she pressed her lips to her daughters forehead. Santana nodded into the blondes side, as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Quinn's body. "Do you mind if I nurse? I mean, I know it's not attractive or anything, but you've seen me do it a million times."

"Go for it," Santana mumbled, keeping her head buried in the blondes neck. Quinn got the baby situated and started closing her eyes when Santana spoke again, "It's incredibly sexy the way you are with her. You have no idea." She mumbled, pressing her lips to the blondes neck.

* * *

_**(Short and fluffy. Let me know what you want to see next!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn rushed into the choir room later then normal, she pushes Aislin's black stiller in front of her. All the heads turned to look at the young, flustered mother as she struggled with her enormous amount of bags. Santana's head snapped up and she automatically walked over and took the bags from the girl.

"Sorry I'm late." Quinn excused herself as she moved them over to the side of the room.

"Not a problem, Quinn." Will smiled gently as he returned his attention to Kurt, Artie and Finn. Rachel's face scrunched up as she looked over at the girls.

"I really don't think that having your daughter here is conducive to our necessary amount of rehearsal we need before we head to regionals." She stated, her hands placed on her hips as she looks pointedly at the other side of the room.

"Know what Berry?" Santana snapped, as she looked up from her conversation with Quinn. "Back the hell off, Quinn. All you have in your life is your myspace schedule."

"All I'm saying is that…" She started back up again before receiving a growl from the Latina, "Fine." Rachel grumbled before storming over to Mr. Schue. Santana smoothed her hand over Quinn's sundress clad thigh, as she caught her breath.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Ugh. Everything sucks today," Quinn pouted, as she rested her head against the handle of the stroller. "Puck's mom bailed on me today so she could go visit her delinquent son in jail… Then I couldn't find a babysitter and then she decided that she was not going to take the bottle at all so I couldn't leave." she rambled before turning her head to look at the Latina, "I think she missed you last night."

"I missed her too," Santana admitted, "and you."

"How was it?" Quinn blushed, trying to change the subject from their undefined relationship. "Being home."

"Scary," She exhaled, as she ran her hand over her face, "I couldn't go near my room… Just being in that space made me throw up. I should have just come home after dinner with my parents." Santana sighed, not realizing she referred to Quinn's apartment as home. The blonde smiled, at the admission.

"You didn't sleep?"

"Not even a little bit. I sat outside on the deck most of the night." Santana admitted, as she focused on Aislin who was reaching out for the Latina. "Hey Mija." Santana whispered as she took the blonde out of the seat and held her in her arms. Aislin's green eyes lit up when she cuddled into the Latina, she clenched onto the girl's sweatshirt.

"That's the calmest she's been all day." Quinn smiled as she ran her hand down the baby's back and over the other girls hand. Quinn looked up and saw Brittany watching their interaction, and she pulled away and sat back in her chair. Santana gave a confused look before following the blondes eye line. "Why does she look like she's gonna kill me?"

"I don't know." Santana replied with a shrug. Quinn nodded before paying attention to Mr. Schue who had come back to address the entire group.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen… and tiny member of glee club." He smirked before clapping his hands, "We're gonna try a new song today." He said as he handed out sheet music, "Kurt will have the first solo, then Rachel, the Tina and Brittany after the bridge with Quinn following her, Mercedes will have the interjecting and runs… Santana I think you should take the run's at the end." He smiled as the girls read over their song.

"Spice Girls? Really Mr. Schue?" Tina asked, skeptical about doing a girl pop act's music.

"I love it, Mr. Schue. The Spice Girls were the feminist reaction to the male dominated 90's pop scene. I for one think that this is a great choice, thought I think Santana's voice may not be right for the part assigned to her." Rachel ranted.

"I think she'll sound really good on that part, Mr. Schue." Quinn smiled as she looked up from her music sheet.

"So do I." He smiled as the motioned for Brad to start playing. The Girls all stood, including Santana who was still holding the baby. The started the song, Quinn placed her hand on the Latina's lower back as she sung her lyrics,

_"__There is no need to say you love me, _

_It would be better left unsaid _

_I'm giving you everything _

_all that joy can bring this I swear _

_and all that I want from you is a promise you will be there"_

_

* * *

_

Will drove the three girls back to Quinn's apartment. Quinn settled the baby in the playpen after Will left and went in search of Santana who had gone into the bedroom as soon as they we're back. She pushed open the door and found Santana standing infront of the mirror in just her bra and boy shorts. Quinn walked up behind her and let her eye's roam the other girls form. She had bruises still marring her skin, even though the attack was almost a month ago. The bright red cast incasing her still broken wrist contrasted her paler than normal skin that seemed to be just coating her limbs.

"You're bruises are fading." Quinn points out as she leans against the wall next to the mirror.

"Yeah." Santana said as her eyes left the mirror and landed on Quinn, "I wan't this cast off."

"Amanda said a few more weeks." Quinn replied, as her eyes locked on a patch on nasty looking scars on the girls hip. "What are those from?"

Santana looked down, running her thumb caroused the raised skin as she reacquainted herself with the marks.

"Just scars…" Santana shrugged, as she walked closer to the blonde. Quinn reached out and slid her hands onto the Latina's waist, her thumbs resting at the crease of her hipbones. "They're old."

"Where did they come from?" She asked, as her lips brushed against Santana's neck.

"A knife." she replied cagily as she tilted her he'd to the side to allow Quinn better access. Santana's hand cupped the back of the blondes neck, twirling the tresses between her fingers. "It felt good."

"Santana." Quinn whispered into her skin as her lips lingered over the Latina's pulse point. Quinn didn't further chastise Santana on the marks, she just leaned up and pressed her lips against the darker girls and wrapped her arms around her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

"Stop fidgeting." Quinn said as she buttoned up the Latina's shirt up.

"I can do it…" Santana grumbled as she smoothed out the plain white button down shirt. "Why are we doing this again?" Santana whined as she pulled the right sleeve and rolled it up around her cast. "Fucking cast."

Quinn laughed and unbuttoned the cuff and pushed it down. She pulled away and walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Santana hiked up her jeans as and slid her belt through the loops. Quinn came back out wearing a baby blue dress, with her blonde hair in soft curls.

"Wow, Quinn." Santana exhaled, as she saw the girls completed outfit. "You look great."

"Thanks." She blushed, "We should head out soon." Santana nodded as she followed the blonde out into the living room. Will as sitting on the floor playing with Aislin, they both look up then the girls presence. "Both of our cellphone numbers are on the fridge, and you're more than welcome to eat whatever from in there." Quinn said as she slipped on her shoes.

"I know, Quinn." He said, rolling his eyes as he got the lecture he hears overtime Quinn leaves the baby with him.

"I know." She smiled, "Now I just do it to annoy you."

Santana slid into the back of Kurt's navigator next to Quinn. They had decided to drive to Dayton to check out a rival Glee Club's sectional qualifying performance. Kurt convinced the two girls to join him by offering babysitting anytime Quinn wanted. Mercedes sat in the front pressing buttons randomly on her Ipod.

"So, Ladies," Kurt smiled, looking at them in the rear mirror. "You're looking lovely today."

"Thanks, Kurt." Quinn replied, gently elbowing Santana when she did not respond. She grumbled a thank you and she looked down at her hands. Santana had yet to disclose the real cause or extent of her injuries to the rest of the Glee Club, nor have she and Quinn talked about how they were going to act around the rest of their friends. Santana looked sidewerdly at the girl as they drove, catching her looking back more than once then turning away with a shy smile.

* * *

"How's Aislin, Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"She's good. She's 7 months and starting to get really active." Quinn beamed, looking over at Santana, "She's starting to show interest in real foods. Santana got her to eat little pieces of grapes last night."

"That's cool." The diva smiled, "Wait, Santana was over? Did she sleep over or something?"

"Um. Yeah, I mean it was easier because you we're picking us up today." Santana covered.

"Oh." The girl replied, Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the high school and put the car in park. They got out and shuffled into the auditorium to spy on the boy's private school's rehearsal. Santana leaned against the wall watching the others as the hunched down and peered over the ledge. Quinn noticed that the Latina was not with her and walked over and leaned next to her.

"You okay?" She whispered, Santana nodded. "Why are you not watching then?"

"It hurts to kneel or crouch," Santana admitted. Quinn put her hand on the girls waist tenderly, "It's fine Q, go watch." She smiled softly as she tilted her head towards the stage. Quinn nodded and quickly pressed her lips against Santana's before going back to the two on the ledge. Kurt had watched the interaction between his two friends, before quickly turning his head to watch the performance.

* * *

After watching the other Glee Club, Kurt dropped Mercedes home and headed to Quinn's apartment.

"Hey Quinn, can I use your washroom?" Kurt asked as he pulled into the complex.

"Ugh… Sure." Quinn stammered as they got out of the car. Santana hesitated and followed the blonde into the apartment with Kurt following them.

"Hey girl's." Will exclaimed looking up from the spot on the floor he was sitting with the baby. Aislin was laying on her back and batting at the green play toy above her head, Will noticed another member entering the room. "And Kurt."

"Hi Mr. Schue." Kurt exclaimed out of confusion seeing his teacher in his friends apartment. "You're babysitting?"

"Yep." Will responded, standing up and taking the dirty bowl and burp cloth into the kitchen. Santana stood awkwardly in the doorway as Quinn showed Kurt the bathroom. Once the door closed, Santana quickly picked up her school books and backpack and shoved them into Quinn's room before returning to the living room to sit with the baby.

"Did she take the bottle?" Quinn asked, as she leaned against the counter talking to Will.

"A little. I got her to have some more of the squash stuff Santana made yesterday." Will smiled, "Why is Kurt here? I thought you didn't want anyone from school knowing."

"I know. But he had to pee." Quinn shrugged as she heard the washroom door close.

"I should go." Will explained as he headed to the door. "Quinn, I'll see you kids later." He said before he left. Santana looked up from playing with the baby as the teacher left. Kurt stood awkwardly in the living room as Quinn reentered.

"Can I get you anything?" Quinn asked the boy, he shook his head.

"No thanks," He smiled, "She likes you, Santana." Kurt pointed out, watching as the normally angry and reserved girl smile. "I don't remember her liking people too well."

"She's shy," Quinn amended, "Santana's good with her, they have similar temperaments."

"Hey." Santana scowled, Quinn stuck her tongue out at her before turning back to Kurt. The phone rang as Quinn started to speak, the blonde answered it; her eyes shifting to Santana.

"Sure. Yep, hold on let me grab her," Quinn said, looking at Santana, "San, your mom." Santana nodded, setting Aislin down and taking the phone and walking back into Quinn's room. Kurt sat down on the couch and looked up at his friend.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked, "You're all like tense and so is Santana, why is San's mom calling here?"

"Nothing, no reason," Quinn quickly stated, "Why are you staring at me."

"Did you kiss Santana at the theatre today?" He bluntly questioned, Quinn froze and she starred at the ground, Kurt touched her hand. "Quinn?"

"Um, Kurt what you saw was… I mean… Santana and I…" Quinn struggled to find the words. They hadn't thought about how to handle people asking questions about their relationship, it was still so new and they were both just happy to be focused on something other than the attack for a change.

"Quinn, are you and Santana together?" He whispered, like he didn't want the Latina to hear.

"Kurt, um… You should just forget what you saw okay? I mean, it's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal, Q. If you're sleeping with Santana… Wait is that why Brittany broke up with her? Did she tell you what really happened, because I for on don't believe one word that she was in a car accident." Kurt lit up with the possibility of excitement of new gossip.

"Shut up, Kurt." Quinn snapped, he opened his mouth to rebut, "Just stop. You don't need to know about anything. Why should I tell you a word about anything personal? You'll just spread it all around school, like the gossip queen you are."

"Wow, Quinn. Back off, I was just wondering… Jesus." He scoffed, "I should go." He said before heading out of the apartment. Santana came out a few minutes later and looked around confused.

"Where'd lady face go?" Santana asked, sitting down next to Quinn on the couch. "Babe?" She continued, as she cupped the blondes face, "Why are you tense? What happened?"

"Nothing…" Quinn lied, kissing Santana's palm before bringing it down to intertwine their fingers. Aislin cooed for attention, so Quinn leaned down and scooped her daughter up and rested her against their stomachs. Aislin yawned and let her eyes fall closed. "Someone's sleepy," Quinn smiled, before she looked over and noticed that Santana had fallen asleep as well. Quinn pressed her lips against Santana's temple and settled into the warmth of the bodies encircling her.

* * *

(I know I write Rachel really bitchy in all my stories and Kurt like a gossip in this one; but imagine what both of these girls are trying to hide from everyone they know. Let me know if you'd like everyone to find out about the attack/trial and the relationship soon!)


	16. Chapter 16

"Excuse me Mr. Williams," Emma stated as she popped her head into Santana's AP Literature class. Santana's head popped up when she heard the redheaded guidance councilor's voice, "May I take Santana Lopez?"

"Of course. Santana please just read chapter 3-9 for next class." The Latina nodded as she stood up, hoisting her messenger bag over her shoulder before exiting the classroom.

"What's up, Miss P?" The Latina asked as they walked down to the older woman's office. "Everything okay?" Emma pushed open the office door and motions for her to sit down. Santana does that and looks at the older woman expectantly. "Seriously, you're freaking me out."

"Santana," Emma started, her voice stumbling a bit over the words. "Um, you're dad called me today. About, the trial."

"Yeah?"

"Okay, well. Erm. The judge didn't put a media gag order on the trial."

Santana's face scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"The judge is not going to restrict the news from covering the story. I'm afraid that because of his status in the army the liberal media will be all over it."

"Why? I mean why would they cover it? It's not a big story, why would they waist time writing about it? I mean, I'm underage so they won't like mention my name, so they won't know it's me… Right?" Santana panicked, if the news covered it everyone would know what happened.

"That is true, but Santana they'll say his name and what he's convicted of." Emma sighed, "I'm so sorry."

Santana focused on her breathing as the room went silent, all she could focus on was the sound of her blood pumping rapidly into her heart.

* * *

Quinn burst into the choir room and found Santana curled up in a corner, she automatically rushed over to her and kneeled in front of the girl and put her hands on her knees.

"That can't be comfortable for you're shirt and ribs." Quinn pointed out, "Will just told me. Are you okay?"

"No," Santana replied, she knew there was no point in lying, "Everyone's going to find out." Quinn sat down next to her and laced their fingers together. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rachel burst through the door, her cellphone in hand. Santana removed her hand and looked down, Rachel saw them and tilted her head slightly.

"Did you guys hear?" Rachel asked, looking pointedly at the two glee clubbers.

"That you're finally getting the sexual reassignment surgery? Yeah, good for you, Hedwig." Santana spat, Rachel rolled her eyes and continued reading her phone.

"No, but you shouldn't make fun of Gender identity disorder… I got a google alert for Lima last period. It seems that a resident is going on trial for rape and abuse charges. It say's he raped a highschooler receptively, and they have evidence against him, but he's still pleading not guilty." Rachel said excitedly, "That's crazy, this is from a CNN reporter."

Santana had tensed up and looked at her arm as she picked at her cast.

"Why the hell do you sound so excited, Berry." Quinn demanded, "That's not a funny situation."

"Well…" Rachel tried to back out of the hole she had dug, she continued scrolling through the text. "Do you think it's anyone we know? I mean if she's a teenager she most likely goes to this school." Rachel's face scrunched up in wonderment as she runs through a mental list of students at WMHS. Her eyes widened up as she realized. "Santana." She exhaled, her eyes focusing on the beaten teenager.

"Don't…" Quinn warned, "If you say anything, to anyone; I will kill you."

Rachel tripped over herself as she ran out of the room. "We should go home." Santana nodded.

* * *

Quinn ushered Santana in the bedroom and waited for her to lay down before collecting her daughter and two bottles of water and moving back into the room. Quinn sat down leaning against the headboard, when Santana laid her head in the blondes lap. Santana sighed deeply, as she enjoyed the warmth that the girl was radiating. Quinn smiled, and fidgeted a bit until she could breastfeed her daughter, her other hand stroked the back of Santana's neck as they laid in silence.

Meanwhile, Santana's phone laid on the coffee table and every few seconds vibrating. Currently 104 text messages.


	17. Chapter 17

Santana gathered all of her strength to move into Will's office as the final bell for the day rang. She knew that the rest of the Glee Club would be heading into the choir room in the next few minutes. Quinn was speaking outside the office with Will and Emma, glancing at the Latina every few minutes before turning back. Tina and Mike were the first to enter, with the rest of the club not too far behind them. Soft chatter was roaring through the room when Quinn came in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn asked, holding the girls hand.

"Yeah." Santana nodded, her state mildly cationic. "They'll find out sooner or later."

"I'll be right there with you." Quinn assured her, pressing her lips against the other girls hand. Quinn stood up and helped Santana up as well, they slowly entered the room to a a dozen eye's ripping into her soul. Will smiled sadly at her as she started talking,

"Alright, um so guys. Santana has something she wants to talk to you all about."

"There is a news story about a trial going on." Santana exhaled, "It's about a incident. An army guy attacked and raped a teenager for days…." She choked.

"Santana" Finn started to interject, Santana just shook her head, "Rachel, was just telling us about this." Quinn glared at the short diva, who looked petrified of the blonde.

"It was me." She said quickly, several gasps echoed through the room. Quinn held onto the back of Will's chair tightly trying not to break down crying. "I didn't get into a car accident.. I was attacked a little over a month ago."

* * *

When Santana and Quinn returned home that night, Mrs. Puckerman dropped off the baby with a solemn look at the Latina.

"Is everyone going to look at me like that?" Santana asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"For awhile, yeah." Quinn sighed, before taking both girls into the bathroom with her. "Strip."

"You're so romantic." Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled her sweatshirt off. Quinn smiled and started running the water before she placed a big fluffy towel in the sink. She quickly stripped the baby's pajama's off and laid her in the extra deep sink. Aislin yawned and stretched out her limbs before drifting off to sleep. Santana raised her eyebrow as she attempted to unbutton her jeans, which caused her to wince.

"Stop," Quinn ordered as she ran her hands down the Latina's stomach before deftly popping open her jeans and pulling them down. "She likes to sleep there, and I like having her around." Quinn shrugged as she looked at her angelic daughter. Quinn quickly pulled off her own clothing while Santana was watching the baby sleep, and she ran her hand down the darker girls exposed back when she was bare. Santana turned around and tried not a gasp as she saw the sight in front of her.

"Wow." Santana breathed, her eyes roaming over her form. Sure, she'd seen her naked many times before, but never like this. Just for her to see. Quinn stepped into the tub and leaned on the back, she reached up for Santana's hand and helped her situate herself so she was sitting between her thighs, and laying back against her chest. They stayed silent, just relishing in each other embrace, Quinn pressed her lips to Santana's shoulder where her neck curved,

"Are you ready for the trial tomorrow?" She whispered, her breath fluttering against sensitive skin.

"Will you be there?" Santana asked, her fingers tightening their grip with Quinn's.

"Yes." She replied simply, Santana just turned her head and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

"Okay."

* * *

"Who did gave you those bruises and broke your arm?" My lawyer asked.

"my step brother. He broke my arm, dislocated my shoulder, broke my collarbone, and kicked me so hard in the chest that he collapsed my lung." She starred down at the floor.

"I know this is hard, Santana. But, can you tell us what happened?" She continued.

"He came back when he got discharged and he started touching me like he did when I was little. My parents went out of town and he knocked me unconscience and when I woke up he had duct taped my handsome to my bed, my mouth closed and I was naked. I remember that everything hurt. He came back in, I tried to fight him off, but I couldn't. He hit me and raped me repetitively."

"Then what happened?"

"Um, I guess I passed out or something and when I came around I was alone. I could hear him down the hall sleeping, so I used the razor blade I had hid behind my headboard to cut out of the tape."

"Is that how you got that scar on your wrist?"

"I accidentally cut into my arm because I wrist was broken and my shoulder was dislocated, It was hard to get a good angle. Um, so I got out and I ran out of my place to my friends apartment. She begged me to go to the hospital, but I wouldn't let her. I tried to leave her apartment, scared for her and her daughter if Gabe we're to find me, but I collapsed. The next thing I knew I was at the hospital, no one was around me; I turned my head and he was sitting in the chair by my bed. I couldn't scream because of the tube in my throat, he crawled into the bed with me and told me that he was disappointed that I ran away, that he wasn't nearly finished with me. I pushed the nurse button that was in my hand right before Quinn and Emma came into the room. He threatened Quinn and threw her against a wall before the security came in and arrested him." Santana's eyes flickered up to find Quinn's in the court room.

"Thank you, Santana." The lawyer stated, before sitting down back behind the defense table. "Defense rests." The prosecution lawyer stood up and made his way to the stand.

"So, you said that your step brother had touched you before?" He asked, Santana looked up, not sure at where he was going with this.

"Yes. When my parents first got married, I was 13." Santana answered, playing with the piece of Aislin's blanket Quinn had given her before she took the stand.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because he told me not to. That people wouldn't understand."

"But, you knew it was wrong. That he shouldn't be doing that, right? Or did you enjoy it?"

"Objection." Santana's lawyer called out and the judge allowed it. Santana's jaw was gapping.

"Okay. Well, for reports from you're classmates you've bragged about loosing your virginity at 13. It's also been testified that you started to go to parties and drinking soon after. That you've slept with a number of people."

"That doesn't mean anything." Santana whispered.

"But, if you had such a traumatic experience with sex at first, why would you continue?" The lawyer asked.

"Because, he told me that's the only way people would like me. That no one actually cared about me, so in my head it made sense to just screw around. That was until I thought I loved someone and then I stopped." She turned to the judge, "I stopped everything, I don't even drink anymore." The judge smiled softly at her before the lawyer caught her attention again.

"You fell in love with Brittany Pierce, right?"

"Yes. But, the relationship didn't last." Santana pointed out, her thumb running rapidly over the soft cloth in her hand. "I don't get why this is reverent?"

"Brittany broke up with you when she decided she wanted to date someone else? This was relatively close to the time of the alleged attack."

"It was three weeks before Gabriel raped me and almost killed me, yes." Santana said, her voiced laced with the HBIC that haven't been there since before the attack. Quinn stifled a chuckle in the benches.

"You mentioned that you cut yourself with a razor as you were trying to leave. Why did you have a razor blade taped to your bed?" He asked, "In the police report it say's that they found several other sharp items around your room."

"I put things around my room in case this happened," Santana admitted, "But, the razor blade is always on my headboard."

"So you put sharps in your room in case he came in. Why didn't you just leave for the weekend?"

"He would have found me and hurt whomever I was with," Santana explained, "When I did get out I couldn't figure out where to go so I wen't to Quinn's because she could help me."

"Does Santana have a history with self mutilation?"

"What?"

"Do you know if she does or has you cut herself in the past." He asked smugly, "Could that slash on her wrist be from a self inflicted cut rather than an attempt to escape?"

"Is this a joke?" Quinn exclaimed, "How can you even live with yourself right now? No the cut on her wrist is from trying to escape, how I know that is it's on her left wrist. Santana's left handed, her left hand is broken and her shoulder is dislocated. She had to use her right to cut through the tape because she couldn't move her left! Have the photo's of her been entered into evidence?" Quinn asked the judge, he shook his head no. "They need to be." Santana's lawyer handed a folder of the images taken by Quinn and the ones from the hospital to the bailiff, who in turn handed them to the Judge. He opened the folder and looked like he was going to throw up after flicking through the first few.

"I'm calling this session on recess. Ms. Fabray, you make exit the stand." Quinn nodded and watched as the lawyers followed the judge into his chambers. Quinn kneeled in front of Santana and pressed her lips against the girls kneecaps before taking her hand.

"Thank you." Santana choked out. Quinn nodded before moving away when Santana's parents approached. "Mom." Santana whispered as she was enveloped into her mothers arms. Carlos wrapped his arms around Quinn and held onto her for several moments before pulling away and cupping her cheek. The judge reentered the room, and sat down behind his seat.

"Upon new evidence, I am ruling that Gabriel is charged with one charge of criminal sexual abuse, charge of criminal sexual abuse of a minor as well as well as unlawful restraint and is sentenced to 35 years in a medium security correctional facility." He banged his gavel and exited the room. Santana turned her head to look at her lawyer.

"It's over?"

"It's over." The other woman replied, with and pat on the back. Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl and buried her head in Santana's neck as the Lopez's came over to them.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered to Carlos. He shook his head, his eyes damp with tears for both of his children before pulling Santana into a hug. Santana pulled away, arching back for Quinn's hands as the media surrounded them. The lawyer delivered a quick statement as photographers and video camera's stretched to get a shot of the young Latina. Santana and Quinn were escorted along with her parents to a car on the street before getting driven back to their house. On the drive back from court, Santana stayed silent, her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. Maria and Carlos chatted quietly as Quinn just held onto the smaller girls hands like their lives depended on it.

* * *

**(Do you want me to continue? Do you want to see more of the Quinn/Santana relationship, how it develops and expands? How Santana deals with being physical with Quinn? Or should i just stop here? Let me know! -Maura!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Thank you for all the comments and encouragement!)

* * *

**

Santana walked up to her locker the day after the trial, she spun the dial and opened it. She she turned to head to class, she noticed it. Everyone was starring at her, gapping at her. Jacob walked by and starred at the cast on her arm, before his focus turned to between her legs.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, causing him to refocus his attention to her face.

"It's all over the blogosphere that your pregnant by your brother." He cowered, Santana shoved him into the lockers as she leaded to the choir room. She slipped into Will's office and quickly checked the WMHS blog's.

_Cheerio Santana Lopez knocked up by rapist brother._

_ Mckinley slut, Santana speaks candidly about how she liked when he touched her. _

_ Head Bitch no longer worthy of our fear. _

_ Attempted Suicide! Former Cheerleader attempted suicide after everyone found out about her secret_

_ Latina Cheerio a secret cutter! _

_ Santana was raped because she's a lesbian._

Santana's couldn't hide the tears that ran down her cheeks as she read the blogs. None of this was true, not even a word. Somehow an anonymous poster had spread these rumors around school in the 24 hours since the trial ended. There's no way that anyone would know about Gabe or Quinn's testimonies, the court was on a gag order. No one know's any of this other than the kids from Glee Club. She turns her head and sees the club members file into the room for practice and all she can see is red. Quinn see's her in the office and moves towards her, she see's the computer screen right before Santana thunders into the main room.

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed as she saw the Latina bolt.

"Which one of you posted that shit?" She ordered, her teeth clenched. "Fucking say it to my face."

"I'm not saying I had anything to due with the rumors going on around school. But, Santana you are one of the most hated and feared people here. Maybe it's just someone getting you back." Rachel said, her voice having an annoying high pitched chirp to it. Santana lunged at her and grabbed her sweater in her hand.

"Listen up, Berry. I never was such a coward to say anything behind anyones back. I say it to your face," She threw the girl back in the chair, "No one else knew about what happened, NOW TELL ME WHO WROTE THOSE POSTS!" Santana screamed, calling the attention of several people in the hallway as well as Emma, Sue and Will. No one said anything, Rachel just crossed her arms and glared expectantly at the Latina so did Brittany. Kurt, was filling his nails, Finn looked scared, everyone else just looked horrified. "I'm done with you all. I fucking trusted you guys, and someone goes and does this?" She scoffed, she turned around to look at the three teachers before pushing threw them and out the door.

"What happened guys?" Will exclaimed, as she watched the girl he's gotten to now over the last few weeks storm out.

"Santana seems to think that one of us is slandering her over the internet." Kurt said, his voice carrying a air of annoyance.

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn exclaimed, "You guys are the only people who know what happened! There is no way anyone else posted it."

"Wait one second, what was posted?" Emma asked, Quinn just pointed at the computer and the three teachers went over and read it. Emma gasped and covered her mouth. Quinn crossed her arms and watched at Rachel mumbled, 'she deserved it' before she pounced. Quinn lunged at the smaller girl, who let out a shriek that alerted the adults. Sue barreled in and grabbed Quinn and threw her over her shoulder carrying the screaming blonde out of the room.

"Rachel." Will called out, as Finn was checking her over for wounds.

"She attacked me, Mr. Schue!" She pleaded, her voice laced with emotion. Brittany and Puck rolled their eyes, as Artie watched the Diva conjure up fake tears.

"Is that true?" he asked the rest of the club, "Because that doesn't sound like Quinn."

"Of course it is Mr. Schue, I didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel pleaded.

"You said that Santana deserved it." Brittany said, earning her a glare from the Diva. "You did!" Will looked at her with an unsure face, then Artie covered his girlfriends hand with his own.

"She did, I heard her." Artie replied. Will shook his head and sent Rachel into his office and dismissed the Club.

Sue threw the young mother into her office.

"What is wrong with you?" Sue yelled, Quinn wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm tired of Rachel and her bullshit." Quinn mumbled, "I need to go find Santana."

"Sit you're lactating ass down," Sue ordered, "Don't move." She left the office in a wave of polyester. Santana charged down the hallway looking for Santana. She heard slight sniffles from the back staircase and turned to head in that direction. Santana was sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands tears dripping onto her yoga pants.

"You not wearing a uniform makes it hard for me to recognize you." Sue states, calling the Latina's attention.

"I can't be a cheerio anymore," Santana sighed, wiping her eyes. "I can't even do up my own jeans yet, let alone do handsprings."

"It's awkward but fine. When you get better, I will be personally taking over your rehabilitation schedule."

"Fine."

"Also, you need to come to my office and calm down your girlfriend before she kills that tranny of a singer in Glee."

"Fine," She stands up and starts walking down the hallway, "Wait… what did you call Quinn before?"

"Your girlfriend," Sue states simply, "Or am I wrong about the pheromones that are wafting off the two of you?"

"Um… I really don't know." Santana stated before entering Sue's office. Quinn was pacing back and forth but stopped when she saw the smaller girl.

"Thank god you're okay." She exclaimed, wrapping the Latina in her arms.

"I'm alright."

"Excuse me Portia and Ellen; I'm not done with you two." The girls pulled away and sat down. "So, as I can ether help you or continue to let the rumors tell the entire school about what happened to you."

"What can you do?" Santana asked.

"First and foremost; I hacked the server and I can tell you who posted the blog's."

"Who did it?"

"It say's two accounts posted, one was Rachel." Santana grumbled at the admission, "The other one was another account… But it had a blocked IP address."

"Crap." Quinn cursed, looking over to the devastated Latina. "Thanks, Coach." Quinn said, standing up. Santana nodded and followed Quinn out the door.

* * *

"Did you really attack Berry?" Santana asked, as she sat down on the bed. Quinn had just put Aislin down to bed and changed for the night. She smiled when she saw the Latina in just a tank top and boxers, as she climbed next to her in bed.

"Yeah. Coach threw me over her shoulder and dragged me down to her office," Quinn said, "Man hands will have quite the bruise tomorrow."

"Sweet." Santana sighed, rolling onto her side as Quinn perched herself behind the other girl. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She said as she pressed her lips to the curve of the carmel colored neck. She peppered gentle pecks up and down before gently running her teeth against Santana's earlobe causing her to whimper. Quinn's hand that had been resting on the other girls hip began tracing light circles against bare skin as her hand slowly inched under the top.

"Q," Santana moaned, her hand reaching behind her to tangle into blonde tresses. Quinn hesitated as she got closer to the girls breast, her hand stilled against pounding flesh. "Please." Santana whimpered, as pale fingers flitted against her supple swell. Her back arched into the touch, further encouraging Quinn's ministrations; She rolled them over and gently moved onto of the darker girl and fused their lips together. Santana's hand roamed down Quinn's side and settled cupping her ass.

"San," Quinn gasped, as she pulled away. She moved her leg in-between Santana's and leaned back to pull off her tank top followed by Santana's. "You're beautiful." The blonde whispered as she continued kissing the girl. Santana whimpered slightly letting her hands splay across Quinn's back. She pushed up and met the kiss with more force as her hand moved around to cup Quinn's breast. That caused both of them to moan and pull away from the kiss, breathing heavily then looked into each other eyes. Quinn leaned down to press her lips against Santana's once more when Aislin started screaming from the next room. Quinn groaned loudly and pressed her forehead against the Latinas.

"You're daughter just cock-blocked us." Santana whispered, Quinn groaned annoyed at the interruption. "Go see what she needs." the blonde begrudgingly rolled off Santana (and the bed) and walked into the nursery. Santana exhaled deeply, running her hand over her face. She wanted so bad to be with Quinn, in every way; but she was scared. Several minutes later, Quinn returned and laid down next to the Latina.

"Q?" Santana asked, her head turning to look at the blonde.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Are we dating?" Santana asked.

"Do you want to? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked, her face tinted with a blush.

"Yeah." Santana said quickly, intertwining their fingers as they pulled the blanket over their naked torso's. Santana cuddled into Quinn and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Santana woke up a few hours later, looking out the window noticing that the sun was barley risen. She sighed and rolled out of the bed she was sharing with her newly defined blonde girlfriend. She pulled the covers up over the girl's bare torso and tucked them around the young woman.

She shrugged a sweatshirt over her head and headed out of the bedroom and she popped her head into the nursery. Aislin was snoring softly with her arms wrapped around a stuffed panda Tina had given her. Santana shut her door and wandered into the livingroom. She picked up he scattered glasses and set them in the sink before heading back to the couch. She looked at the clock, 5:45 am and she sighed. It was saturday, she should still be sleeping but she couldn't shut her head off. She flicked open her laptop and saw that her Facebook account was flooded with comments and posts about the blog entries. She read through several of them before deciding to delete her account. She checked her email and noticed an email from her mother, saying that it was time that she came home. Santana slammed the lid of her computer and slid it onto the table. Hands slid around her waist from behind as legs slid along her thighs. Santana rested her body back into the blondes, as her hands rested on top of Quinn's thighs.

"It's early," Quinn grumbled, her head resting on the Latina's shoulder.

"You should go back to sleep." Santana whispered.

"Meh. I was cold. You left."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

"Why are you tense?" Quinn asked as she pressed her lips against the Latina's neck.

"I made the mistake of checking Facebook." Santana sighed, "Everyone's read the posts and everyone has felt the need to comment on my wall. So, I deleted it." Quinn ran her hands up and down the girls arms, "Whatever. I mean that stuffs not true."

"We should kill Rachel and whomever else is in on the sites."

"Yeah." Santana nodded, "My mom also emailed me."

"What'd she say?" Quinn asked.

"She wants me to come home." She whispered, they both sat silently for a few moments.

"I guess… I understand, she wants you home. They love you and they've been without you for almost two months."

"Quinn." Santana said as she heard the blondes voice break.

"Santana, we knew from the beginning that this wasn't permeant. When you go back, it won't change anything between us." Santana turned around and looked the girl in the eyes, she pushed Quinn's hair back behind her ear.

"I don't want to go back," Santana whispered, "Not just because I can't think about being in that room, hell that house without wanting to puke. But, I also can't stand the thought of being away from you and Aislin."

"Really?" Quinn asked, smiling when she saw Santana nod.

"I mean if that's cool with you." Santana said bashfully.

"Shut up." Quinn smiled, pulling the other girl's lips towards hers. After several minutes they were laying flushed together much in the way of the night before. Santana's hands pushed down against Quinn's pant's, who lifted her hips to allow them to slide dow her hips. Quinn pushed Santana's down as well, ignoring the residual bruising that marked the girls flesh. "Are you sure?" Quinn asked, her hand brushing against her bare hip. Santana's body was tense, and her head was screaming out in fear but she pressed her lips hard against Quinn's collarbone. Her hand disappearing in-between Quinn's thighs, Quinn gasped out loud when she felt Santana's hand. Her nails raked through the girls hair and pulled her closer. After several minutes of stimulation Quinn pulled her lips away from the Latina's and gasp out into the silent dawn filled room.

"San!" She moaned, her hips arching off the couch as she writhed in ecstasy. Santana pressed her lips against the blondes temple as she came down from her high. Her arms wrapped around Quinn, her cast resting awkwardly against the girl's stomach. Quinn came two and pressed her lips against Santana's as she trailed her hand down the girls skin. Santana tensed up when the blondes hand reached to cup her centre. Quinn noticed this and pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quickly, pulling her body away. Santana pulled her back and they kissed again languidly, Quinn's lips latched onto her breast as she rocked her body against the Latina's. She focused on her chest and teasing her skin above the girls hips as she slowly worked Santana up to her orgasm. After some time, Santana moaned into the room and she felt her body quiver in reaction to the ministrations of her girlfriend. They cuddled together and in an afterglow; Santana breathed a sigh when Quinn didn't question or make her feel bad about her inability to be fully intimate. Quinn nuzzled into the Latina's body, breathing in her smell of cinnamon and vanilla as they relished in each others embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn crawled onto the couch the sleeping Latina and carefully wrapped her arms around the girls waist. She pressed her lips to the shell of her ear and whispered;

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Santana. Happy Birthday to you."

Santana groaned and covered her face with the pillow. Quinn laughed softly and pressed soft kisses to the girls neck.

"How'd you know?" Santana asked as she rolled over to face the other girl.

"I'm gifted." Quinn wiggled her eyebrow, "Now get up."

"Why." Santana whined, "I'm not going to school today."

"I know," Quinn relinquished, "Plus, I let you sleep though most of the morning. It's noon."

"Wow." Santana gasped, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on." Quinn yanked her hand and pull her up off the couch. Santana scowled as she got tugged into the bedroom and Quinn pulled clothing for her out of the drawers. She threw a pair of black jeans on the bed as well as a simple short sleeve shirt. Santana looked at the clothing, and back up at the blonde.

"I can't wear that." She said self conscience. Santana had pretty much been reliant on clothing that did not show an inch of skin or even we're tight fitting. Sweatshirts and yoga pants, or boys jeans have been staples over the last few weeks.

"You'll look great." Quinn replied, thinking that Santana's newly discovered self consciousness was based off the fact she had stopped cheerio's and lost some of her muscle definition over the past month; not because she harbored fear of being lusted after. Santana looked down at the ground and didn't say anything, "It's fine, San. Just get dressed okay?" Quinn said campy, as she headed out of the room to go get Aislin ready. Santana grabbed a pair of loose-fitting boyfriend jeans and weaved her brown leather belt through the loops so they hung low on her hips. She grabbed her black underarmor and stretched it over her cast so it was covering her arms before she slid the shirt Quinn had laid out over her head. She looked in the mirror and sighed hating the reflection that starred back at her. She had lost weight, that she honestly didn't have to loose; her skin was pale and dry, and her hair was no longer shiny. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom and found Quinn as she was strapping Aislin into her car seat.

"It least it's not the sweatshirt," She mumbled under her breath, "Lets go, okay." Santana grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over her shoulder as they left the apartment.

"So, is this thing coming off?" Santana asked, as Amanda studied the X-ray she had on the screen. "LIke seriously, it's annoying the sit out of me."

"Are you always this foul mouthed?" Amanda asked as she came back over to the Latina who was sitting on the exam table in a paper gown.

"Yes." Santana scowled, "Saw this thing off."

"Yes, we're taking it off today." She smiled as she held up the casted wrist, before grabbing the cast saw and connecting the cables.

"Thank god." Santana exclaimed, as the saw began cutting off the plaster casing. Once it fell off, Amanda braced the arm and examined it for movement and tension. "Shit that still hurts."

"It will for awhile, you've lost a lot of muscle in the hand from not moving it. You'll need to have physical therapy for that and the shoulder." Amanda replied, as she wiped off the dead skin that had accumulated.

"Alright," Santana agreed, "Can I go now?"

"Actually, I need to check some other things before you go. Can you lay back for me?" Amanda asked. Santana paled for a moment before laying back on the table and fixating on the celling. Amanda check how the collarbone was healing and it's alignment with her shoulder. "I'm going to lift up the side of the gown now," She stated, as she examined the formerly broken ribs. She pulled away satisfied with the exam before she moved to examine the girls pelvis. "Now, I'm going to move your legs up and check your pelvis. Santana let out a shaky sigh as Amanda pressed against her hips through the gown. The latina winced, alerting the doctor to the pain. "It hurts there?" She asked, before lightly feeling for a displacement. Santana winced again causing Amanda to pull away, when she did she noticed lines of blood seeping through the paper gown. "Santana…" Amanda whispered, her hand grasping the other girls.

"It's nothing. Quinn's cat scratched me." Santana lied, as she tried to pull her feet out of the stirrups.

"Quinn doesn't have a cat. Let me finish the exam okay?" Amanda pleaded, Santana laid back down tears in her eyes. The doctor quickly checked her internally and the disposed of her tools and gloves before helping the girl put her legs down. "Let me see it." Santana shook her head. "I need to see if it's infected." Santana relented and dropped her arms defeated. Amanda pushed back the gown and her eyes locked on four deep one inch gashes against tanned skin. They we're angry and red, the doctor quickly snapped on a new pair of gloves before grabbing a piece of gauze and some cleaning products. Without saying anything, she quickly cleaned the wound and dressed it with a bandage. She removed her gloves and rolled away from the girl.

"Does Quinn know?" Amanda asked as Santana changed behind the curtain.

"No," Santana stated, "She know's I have before, but she doesn't know about this."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Santana scoffed, "Everything is fucked and I can't control any of it, at least this pain I can."

"You know I'm required to tell your therapist." Amanda sighed, as the girl reappeared. "I can't tell Quinn, that's you're job." Santana nodded, she was ashamed of her actions; but it's what she had. She thanked the doctor and headed out to the lobby to meet with Quinn and the baby. The blonde when she noticed that the cast had been removed.

"You're whole again." Quinn exclaimed, pulling the Latina into a hug.

"Yeah…" Santana sighed, as she breathed in the comforting smell of her girlfriend conditioner.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Santana asked as they drove.

"No." Quinn scolded, her fingers laced together with the tanned girls. They drove in silence for a few more minutes before Quinn put the car in park."Alright. Open them." She announced. Santana pulled the blindfold off and broke out into a smile when she realized where she was.

"The Sicks!" She said excitedly as she leaned over and kissed the blonde, "It's been so long!"

"Come on." Quinn laughed as they all hauled into Breadstix. Quinn saw Will and Emma sitting at a back table for four and they headed to join them.

"Happy Birthday, Santana!" They both exclaimed, the younger girls sat down and placed the baby in a highchair. "You got the cast off."

"I did. It's weird feeling, but so much better." Santana smiled as she flexed her fingers. They all ordered and made small talk as Santana pounded back the breadsticks, every once in a while slipping a bit to Aislin to suck on. Santana smiled as she gently kicked the blonde under the table and mouthed _Thank You_. Quinn smiled and demurely ate her pasta when it came.


	21. Chapter 21

Santana held Aislin in her arms as the little girl slept. They were finishing having the cake at Santana's parents house, everyone was taking around them; but Santana had shut down and put walls around herself and the little girl.

"So, Santana when are you coming home?" Maria asked. The young Latina wasn't pay attention, her eyes were fixated on the little girl in her arms. After a moment, when Santana did not answer, Quinn elbowed her gently causing her to stir.

"What?" Santana asked.

"When are you coming home? I know it's fun living with your friend, but it's time to come back. Let Quinn alone." Maria stated, playing it off like Santana was at Quinn's because she wanted to spend time with her friend, not because a horrific attack happened in her parents house.

"Oh," Santana whisper, "um." She looked up and to Emma, her eyes pleading.

"I think that Santana has progressed very will in her recovery at Quinn's house." Emma interjected, her hands folding in her lap.

"But, she's 16 she needs to be at home. With her family, as much as we love Quinn; she's not her family." Maria stated, Santana put the baby back into the car seat and stood up. She walked out of the living room and shuffled down the hall. Quinn looked at the adults in the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Quinn stated, as she stood up and went to find the other girl. She looked on the bottom floor before traversing the stairs to Santana's bedroom. She walked through the open door and saw Santana staring at the bed. Quinn's eyes surveyed the room, noticing the ware on the headboard from the binding that we're attached to them. She walked over to Santana and stood next to her.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, Santana looked up from the ground. She shrugged. Quinn sat on the end of the bed.

"Don't sit there." Santana stated, Quinn looked confused, "That's where he sat."

"Oh," Quinn replied, "Why are you in here?"

"I don't know. I wanted to see if I could stand being in this room." Santana said, "Everything in here makes me feel like he's on me. He's screwed up everything. Everywhere in this room makes me this about it, everywhere in the house. The couch, where he first started touching my thighs as we watched TV. Basement when he first raped me, the Kitchen where he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Here, where he tied me to the bed for three days and tried to convince me that I'm no good that no one will ever love me, that I deserved to get the hell beaten out of me and raped. Quinn, I can't live here. They don't understand. They think everything is okay all the time." Quinn placed her hands on the other girls knees.

"I know, but they love you," Quinn reiterated, "I can't possibly understand what you went through in here. You shouldn't write off your family this quickly."

"Do you… Do you not want me to stay with you anymore?" Santana asked dejectedly. Quinn automatically wrapped her arms around the girl.

"That's not it at all. I love having you stay with me," Quinn assured her, pressing her lips to Santana's neck. "I want you to stay with me."

"Okay." Santana replied, as she allowed Quinn to help her up. They walked down together and Santana looked at her parents. "I can't move home."

"Why not, Mija?" Carlos asked, "I mean we can get you new furniture."

"I can't be here without thinking about it." Santana cried, her strength breaking. Her hands balled into fists and she was shaking. Quinn ran her hand up and down the girls back.

"We'll move! Santana we just want you back." Maria cried, her hand clutched with her husbands.

"I know. I love you both, but it's too hard." Santana admitted, her voice cracking with emotion. "I'm sorry." She whispered before leaving the house and going to sit in Quinn's car. Quinn left Will and Emma to talk with Santana's parents and took her girlfriend and her daughter back to the apartment. Santana shuffled silently into the bedroom while Quinn put Aislin to bed. After twenty or so minutes she returned and shucked off her clothing and into sweatpants and a tank top. She pulled a similar outfit out for Santana, Quinn crawled onto the bed and over to the girl.

"Sit up." She whispered, and the Latina did as she was asked. She pulled off the shirt then the underarmour and threw them off the bed. She unclasped Santana's bra and it joined the pile on the floor. Quinn pulled the sweatshirt over the tanned girls head and pulled it down over her torso before she unfastened the belt of her jeans. She quickly pulled them and her panties off, Santana tried to hide the cuts on her thigh before Quinn saw them.

"San..." She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears. Santana's head fell forward. "It's going to get better."

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered, causing Quinn's heart to break. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the torn flesh before she helped her on with the pajama pants. They laid back with Quinn spooning Santana from behind their limbs wrapped together. "I'm sorry that i'm broken."

"I'll put you back together piece by piece." Quinn whispered into the girls neck, pressing gentle kisses on the exposed skin.

* * *

The next morning Santana rolled off the bed from a sleepless night. She hadn't been sleeping as of late, her brain was fried and her emotions were so out of whack she didn't know what to do. She went about her morning routine, making coffee, picking up the dishes from the previous night and settling into the couch. She never bothered to turn on the lights, so she just sat in the dark while she waited for the rest of the house to wake up. She flexed her muscles in her arm, cringing from the strain. She sighed. Her body was so close to returning to normal. Her bruises were gone, her stitches in her wrist had been taken out, her cast was off, and all that was left was the tenderness of her formerly broken bones. Santana curled into herself and waited.

Quinn rolled over and saw that the bed was empty, she crawled out dragging the comforter with her. She slid onto the couch with Santana and pulled the girl back against her body and wrapped them into the blanket.

"What do you want to do after high school?" Quinn asked, her chin resting on the girls shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Santana replied, "What about you?"

"I don't know. I know that I can go to college if I want, but what about Aislin?"

"It's gonna be hard. She'll be two."

"I know," Quinn sighed, "If I could I'd become a teacher."

"You'd be good at that." Santana replied, tangling their fingers together. "I'm thinking about being a cop."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Santana said, "I know it's dangerous, but I think i'd be good at it. Before all of this happened Puck and I were going to go to the academy together."

"Then he got arrested?"

"Yep. But I want to be a cop in a city. Like New York."

"Yeah, I want to get Aislin as far from here as possible." Quinn replied, her lips brushing against the girls neck.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you." Santana whispered.

"Anytime baby," Quinn whispered, "I love you." Santana curled up in her girlfriends body.

"I love you, too." Santana whispered back. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."


	22. Chapter 22

[**I think this might be the one people are waiting for!**]

* * *

Santana woke up the following morning in an empty bed. She rolled over and stretched out on the open mattress, pushing the blankets off as she rolled. She got off the bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked out into the hallway. She turned the corner and saw Quinn sitting on the floor holding Aislin as she bounces up and down on her feet. Santana slides in behind Quinn her legs wrapping around the girl. Aislin gurgled and excitedly screamed when she saw the Latina, she reached her arms out for the girl and tried to pull herself closer. Santana smiled and leaned over her girlfriend to kiss the little girls forehead.

"Morning." Santana whispered, after she pulled away from the baby.

"Hey." Quinn smiled, looking over her shoulder at the darker girl. She pressed her lips against Santana's as she relaxed into her embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Aislin began to fuss. Quinn pulled away and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked, her hands still on Quinn's waist.

"I need to feed her." Quinn said, Santana pulled her back and melded her body to the other girls. "You're as clingy as her."

"You love it." Santana whispered, as she laid her head on the girls shoulder. Quinn cradled her daughter in her arms and shrugged her tank top off her shoulder and urged her daughter to attach to her breast. Quinn's head rolled back and she cuddled into Santana's embrace. The darker girl ran her fingers up and down the baby's feet as she suckled, Santana pressed her lips to the side of Quinn's neck.

"What do you want to do today?" Santana asked, Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know, we have to go to school in about three hours," Quinn sighed, looking the clock and seeing that it was close to 5am. Santana's face scrunched up, "Did you forget?"

"Yeah," Santana sighed, "I don't want to go."

"You have to."

"But."

"Baby, you need to go. I know you are scared, I know people are still spreading rumors about you. But, you need to go back and be the badass Santana Lopez that everyone remembers and we'll deal with the rest from there." Quinn replied, linking their fingers together as she waited for her daughter to finish nursing. When Aislin finished, Quinn put her back down in her crib and headed into the bathroom to shower. Santana stood up from the couch when she heard the shower running she got up and stripped her clothing off and slid into the shower behind Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, after she turned. She watched the water cascade down Santana's body, the Latina wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and pressed her lips against hers. Quinn sighed into the embrace and wound her arms around the girls waist. Santana took Quinn's hand and placed it on her breast, Quinn raised her eyebrow and pressed her lips against Santana's. The Latina trembled as Quinn manipulated her breast, Santana sucked on the girls bottom lip and pressed her body against Quinn's. Santana whimpered and pulled back as Quinn's hand slid down to her hip.

"Sorry." Quinn whispered, as she pushed a stray piece of wet hair behind the girls ear.

"I want this," Santana whispered as she thread their fingers together, "I want you."

Quinn nodded and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss as she slid her hand in-between Santana's legs. The darker girl tensed slightly, but when Quinn's finger bumped against Santana's clit she whimpered into her girlfriends mouth.

"Is that okay?" Quinn asked, as her finger teased the other girl gently.

"Yeah," Santana whimpered, her breath hitching, "Please, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and slipped inside of the girl, her other hand around the girls back and pulled her closer. Santana gasped and shuttered at the intrusion, she allowed her body to feel the pleasure rather than give into the terrified screams coming from her head. Her fingers thread through wet blonde hair and tugged their lips together. Quinn continued moving inside her and allowed her thumb to graze her bundle of nerves. Santana's head fell to the girls shoulder and she gasped her body arching as she tumbled over the edge. Quinn pressed her lips to the girls temple and she held her close. The water started to run cold, Quinn reached behind her and closed the faucet; She grabbed the towel from the rack and pulled Santana out of the shower. She rubbed the excess water off both of their bodies before throwing the towel into the basket in the corner of the room. She looked at her clock, they still had 30 minutes before Pucks mom would be there to pick up the baby. Quinn pulled Santana down onto the bed and sat across the smaller girls thighs.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, as she tangled their fingers together.

"Yeah." Santana smiled, as she leaned up and kissed Quinn's lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Quinn smiled as she rolled off the girl, "We need to get dressed for school." Santana groaned and she covered her face before she rolled out of bed. "Come on, it won't be so bad."


	23. Chapter 23

Santana fastened her belt buckle and slid on her black and red McKinley track jacket. Quinn walked out of the closet pulling a sweater over the straps of her dress. She walked over and slid her hands around Santana's waist and looped her thumbs into the girls belt loops.

"I kinda like this new look," Quinn said, as her lips pressed against the side of the girls neck. "It's hot."

"Boy's jeans and a jacket?" Santana questioned, "Are you sure you're just not picturing me as a dude?"

"You're all girl, this I'm sure of." Quinn kissed her lips before pulling away when there was a knock on the door. "That's Pucks mom. Can you get the baby?" Santana nodded as they walked out of the room to the respective destinations. Santana scooped up Aislin and lifted her into the air before bring her back down and kissing her cheeks.

"Come on, mija. You're gonna go play with grandma." Santana walked out with the girl in her hands.

"Hello Santana." Mrs. Puckerman stated as she helped Quinn gather the diperbag.

"Hi, Mrs. P." Santana replied, handing the baby to Quinn. "I need to take my meds." Santana whispered to Quinn as she walked into the kitchen. After a few minutes the front door closed and Quinn came into the kitchen and saw Santana munching on a piece of toast. "She gone?"

"Yeah. Part of me hates whenever Aislin has to go over there, but the other half loves it. I love my daughter, but it's kinda nice for 5 hours to pretend that I'm normal." Quinn said, before taking a bit out of Santana's toast. "Lets go."

Santana shoved her hands in her pocket as they walked into school. She hadn't been there since friday when she confronted the Glee club about the rumors going around about her. She kept her head down and ignored the glances that the students were throwing her way. She and Quinn headed to their lockers and grabbed their books. The blonde watched carefully, as the Latina tried to not let the looks get to her.

"Civics is first." Quinn stated, allowing Santana to follow her and they both headed into their first class.

)9090909

By time lunch came around, Santana was exhausted. She excused herself several minutes before math ended and found refuge in the choir room. The sound of the door opening caught Mr. Schue's attention, he looked up and saw Santana. She stumbled into the closest chair and crumpled into it, he quickly left his desk and moved next to her.

"Hey." He stated cautiously.

"Hey." She whispered, as she ran her hand through her hair.

"How are you?"

"Tired as hell. Ignoring the looks and whispers fucking sucks. I wish I had the energy to just cause damage like before." Will laughed softly as Santana spoke. "Luckily I have Q on my side. People are still scared to screw with her."

"She cares about you quite a lot." Will pointed out, which caused the Latina to blush slightly. "Are you two…" He started, unable to find the words to finish his thought, "Because, I know you and Brittany… but she's with Artie now."

"B and I ended a lifetime ago," Santana pointed out, "And i'm pretty sure her precious boyfriend is the other one spreading these rumors about me."

"Why do you say that?" Will asked.

"Because, Rachel was sending a couple; Sue tracked her IP address. But, the other poster blocked theirs so it's untraceable. Some of the things in that post are things that only Brittany would know. Like about my sexuality, or my family."

"Why don't you think it's her then? Posting to the site?" He contented. Santana shrugged.

"You've met her right? She's not exactly… good with technology, or words for that matter. there is no way she could have posted that. Artie on the other hand, could easily get her to talk about me then post."

"Why would he?"

"Artie has always hated me. He hates me because I used to pick on him, he hates my parents because my dad got a promotion over his, he hates the fact that I get better grades then him, and he hates that Brittany actually loved me." Santana admitted, "Rachel's just a bitch and holding a grudge; Artie on the other hand legit despises me."

"Santana." Will sighed, putting his hand on her back. She filched slightly before he pulled away, "Sorry."

"It's fine." She replied, "But, I'm not sure what I'm going to do." As they were taking student's were walking by the room staring at Santana and whispering. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Will admitted. Santana grabbed her iphone and typed in the URL and saw the first headline.

**Former teen queen, Santana Lopez kicked out of her house because of her illicit affair with her brother. Parents are mortified and moving out of town.**


	24. Chapter 24

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn yelled as she saw Brittany and Artie in the hallway. She ran up to them and threw the taller blonde into the lockers. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Brittany looked frightened as she collided with the metal. "Don't give me that vacant look, Brittany. I know you're not that stupid. How in the world could you let HIM do this to her. I thought you were friends, I thought you used to love her!"

"I didn't do anything, Q!" Brittany cried. Quinn let the blondes shoulders go and stalked over to Artie, she pushed him back until he collided with the wall.

"Do you have any heart? Do you? Or did that get lost too when you lost the ability to move your legs? I'm so fucking tired of your good boy act. You are a pathetic little boy, Artie."

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Artie stuttered, as he readjusted his glasses. Quinn leaned down and grabbed his shoulders, pressing her thumbs into his collarbone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, wheels. You're doing this to her, don't you think Santana's been though enough?" Quinn hissed.

"Santana?" Brittany said from behind them, "What did Artie do to S?"

"Your boyfriend has been spreading all kinds of lies about her. Using the information you've been giving him."

"Is that why you've been asking about S?" Brittany asked her boyfriend, her face scrunching up in confusion. "A?"

"Brittany…" Artie started in a condescending tone, "Don't believe Quinn. You know how she is; remember she lied to Finn about Puck being the father of the her baby."

"You did not just say that." A fourth voice called from the other side of the hall. Everyone head snapped to look for it, Puck was standing there; his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. "You do not talk that way about Quinn, and you don't use that tone with Brittany. You better watch yourself Abrams; I've heard what you've been up to… What you've been saying about Santana, just so you know. If you hurt her, or Quinn you have to deal with me." He growled, his face mere centimeters away from the boys face. Artie wheeled away quickly, leaving Brittany behind. Quinn turned to the crying girl.

"Did I hurt you?" Quinn whispered, her hand pushing a stray piece of ponytail behind her ear. Brittany shook her head no, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It's my… my fault." Brittany sobbed, Quinn gathered her into her arms and rocked her back and forth. "I'm sorry, Q!"

"It's gonna be fine." Quinn sighed, looking over her shoulder and mouthing thank you to Puck. Once Brittany calmed down, Quinn sent her into the bathroom by the choir room and she and Puck headed inside. WIll and Santana looked up and their jaws dropped when they saw Puck.

"Puck." Mr. Schue exclaimed, as he stood up and shook the boy's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm straight; I just got home today." he said, looking over at Quinn and Santana. "It's been quite the few months."

"I'm sure it has." Will replied, "A lots gone on while you've been gone." his eyes wandering over to where Santana and Quinn were talking in hushed tones. Puck nodded and moved to kneel in front of the Latina. He put his hands on her knees and she panicked and moved away.

"God. Sorry." He apologized, as Santana sat back down. Quinn gently ran her thumb back and forth across the girls neck. "I'm sorry I wasn't around for you, that I couldn't protect you."

"It's fine, Puckerman." Santana replied.

Noah slid his hand over and took Quinn's, "I'm sorry to you too, I've been a jerk. I shouldn't have ignored you. I was scared. The only reason I got arrested was because I was trying to get some money so I could give it to you for the baby, our baby." Santana cringed at the sound of those words, at the look Puck was giving to Quinn. Quinn was just too shocked to do anything else but gape, "I meant what I said in the hospital, Quinn. Especially now, it's still true."

The blonde opened and closed her mouth several times, not able to formulate words to express her shock. Santana crossed her arms, and bolted out of the room wen Quinn didn't refuse his advances. Quinn noticed and tried to get up, but Puck quickly fused his lips to hers.


	25. Chapter 25

Quinn froze. Puck's lips tasted like smoke, nachos and dirt, a polar difference from the ones she's become addicted to that were soft, and flavored with cinnamon. He pushed his tongue against her sealed mouth which broke her trance.

"What… What are you doing?" She stuttered pushing him away and standing up.

"Um. Kissing my baby-momma?" he replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She shook her head and wrung her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Despite the fact you haven't seen your daughter in seven months, what makes you think you can waltz back in here and think I want you again?" Quinn yelled, as she stormed out of the choir room. She looked in the halls for Santana, "Fuck." Quinn whipped out her phone and hit Santana's number. "San? Please pick up. I'm so sorry, I had no idea he'd be back! Please baby?" She whispered, before hanging up and pushing it into her pocket. She dashed down the hall, looking in all the places Santana would be hiding. No luck. Something clicked into her head and she raced outside and under the bleachers, where she, Brittany and Santana used to hide during football games. She saw Santana huddled in a corner furiously puffing on a cigarette.

"San." Quinn stated, startling the girl. Santana started to move, but Quinn got to her first and sat herself down in the girls lap. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Santana grumbled, trying to push the blonde off her with no avail. "Get off me."

"No." The blonde stated. Santana glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere. Santana, he caught me off guard. I don't want him."

"He wants you."

"I don't care what he wants! God, do you honestly think I am going to allow him to waltz back into my life? Back into my daughter life? He bailed, he fucked up. I never wanted to be with him. I made a mistake and slept with him and i've been paying for it for the last year and a half."

"Quinn, do whatever you want." Santana exclaimed.

"I am!" Quinn yelled, "Don't you get that? I'm with you," she grabbed the other girls hands, "I'm with you because I love you. Do you think i'd even consider bringing you into my life, to Aislin's life if I wasn't sure? I love you, Santana Lopez; deal with it. You're stuck with me."

Santana looked into the girls hazel eyes, before looking at the ground. "You didn't push him away." Quinn pushed a stray piece of hair behind the girls ear.

"I was shocked."

"I know." Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and held her close. Santana let out a shaky sigh, "My mom is filing papers to let me emancipate myself."

"What?"

"They're giving me what I want." Santana sighed, "She emailed me saying she talked to the other lawyers at her firm and they're letting me go."

"Is that what you really want?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to be apart of that family anymore, Quinn. Last time I was home… My mother got drunk and started crying. She said that she thought something was going on, she suspected that Gabe was hurting me when I was little and she didn't do anything." Santana stated as a sob ripped through her throat. "She could have prevented this, Quinn. She was too worried that her husband would resent her if she implied it to him. She worried about her happiness over mine!" Quinn hugged her harder, rocking them back and forth.

"Baby," the blonde cooed, "We can start a new family. You, me and Aislin. We can figure it out."

"Promise?" Santana sniffled.

"I promise." Quinn kissed her lips gently.

* * *

Santana lied back on the couch and closed her eyes. She had just formally signed the papers that legally freed her from her parents. She slung her arm over her eyes and sighed into the room. Quinn came in a little bit later, with Aislin on her hip. She set her daughter in the playpen and moved to straddle her girlfriend. Santana looked up and slid her hands around the blondes hips. Her hands raked up the back of Quinn's shirt, her fingers splaying against bare skin.

"You're beautiful." Santana whispered. Quinn leaned down and fused their lips together. Santana pulled the girl against her and placed light kisses against the expanse of the blondes neck. Quinn whimpered into the embrace, Santana pulled back and kissed her again. Quinn pulled Santana's shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, she pushed her back and nipped the girls collarbone before moving lower to lave at her breasts. Santana's hand tangled in blonde tresses, who peppered kisses down the girls stomach. Quinn pulled down the girls sweatpants and kissed her inner thigh.

"Is this okay?" Quinn whispered, Santana rolled her head to the side to check that Aislin had fallen asleep. Once confirmed, she looked back to Quinn and tangled their fingers together. Quinn pressed her lips against the Latina's hipbone before tilting her head slightly to sweep her tongue over the girls core. Santana's hips thrusted up and she whimpered slightly. Quinn waited a moment before continuing, Santana writhed under her girlfriends tongue. Their fingers remained connected as Santana soured over the edge.

"Fuck." Santana gasped, as Quinn pressed her lips against the girls thigh before crawling up her body and kissing her lips lightly. Santana moaned at the sensation of tasting herself on Quinn's lips. Quinn settled down next to her and cuddled into her side. She placed her head over Santana's heart and listened as it slowed. Santana pressed her lips against the blondes temple, before she pulled the blanket over both of them.

* * *

Both girls remained asleep as a key turned in the door of the apartment. Puck pushed through the door and froze when he saw the two girls curled together on the couch.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. Santana shot up, knocking Quinn in the face as she did.

"Oh my god." Santana said, realizing that she was naked. Quinn pulled the blanket over the Latina.

"Turn around Puck!" Quinn yelled, waking Aislin in the process who started to cry. "Fuck." Santana jumped off the couch and wrapped herself tighter in the blanket before dashing into the bedroom. Quinn glared at the boy before picking Santana's clothing off the floor and threw them in the laundry basket. She picked up her wailing daughter and bounced her lightly in her arms. "Way to go, Puck." Quinn glared, as he turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Damn, baby-momma." Puck smiled, as he lingered his gaze on the couch. "I never though you had it in you."

"Shut up." Quinn snapped, continuing to walk and bounce the crying baby. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" He held up a key.

"Where'd you get that?" Quinn asked.

"My mom." He said, "Yo, you said I could come see her."

"I meant you should call first."

"So you could put on your pants?" He asked, only to get a slap on the arm from Quinn, "Or get out of Santana's."

"Seriously Puck, you can't say anything." Quinn whispered, "Sit down, I gotta change her." Quinn headed into the bedroom and saw Santana sitting on the bed dressed in baggy jeans and a hoodie. Quinn walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't be freaked."

"Puck saw me naked."

"I think he's seen you naked before," Quinn joked, which received a glare from the Latina. "Sorry, bad joke. I didn't know he was coming." Quinn laid the baby on the change table and started changing her diaper. "He's gonna be a dick for a little while, but he's still our friend."

"Who want's in your pants." Santana grumbled.

"I think he's got the picture." Quinn smiled, fastening the straps. She picked up the baby and walked back over to Santana to hand her the child. Quinn slipped into the en-suit bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth before rejoining the girls. Santana cuddled the baby as they walked out into the living room where Puck was.

The spiky boy smirked when he saw the two girls reenter the room.

"Well hello, Santana." Puck smirked, Santana just glared at him and held Aislin tighter.

"Shut up." Santana said as she sat down in the chair.

"When did this happen?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Almost two months ago," Quinn replied, as she stood next to her girlfriend and daughter. "Why are you here again?"

"Besides seeing the free show you two put on? The kid." He gestured to the baby, which Santana reflexively held closer.

"She has a name, Puck." Quinn rolled her eyes, reaching down and taking the baby from the Latina. Santana pouted, but was quickly placated by a kiss on the lips from the blonde. "It's Aislin."

"Aislin?" He said confused, "I thought you named her Beth. Remember when I sang to you?"

"Yes, Puck. I remember. When I decided to keep her, I knew I wasn't keeping her with you. I wanted to name her Aislin. Beth is her middle name." Quinn handed him the baby. He awkwardly held her for a minute, both of them starring at each other.

"Aislin Beth Puckerman." Puck said out loud more in wonderment then actual conversation.

"Fabray." Santana corrected him. His head snapped up.

"Why? She's part mine, she should have my last name!" He said.

"Puck. She has mine because you weren't there. I gave her mine because it's all I have. She's my child, you might be her father; but you've yet to be her dad."

"That's not fair Quinn." He boomed, scaring the little girl who started crying and reaching for her mother. Quinn too her and quickly moved to sit over with Santana in the chair.

"Don't yell at her." Santana hissed, "If you wanna be around do it. But, don't fucking take the fact you're a dick out on Quinn."

"Whatever Santana." He sighed, "I want to spend time with my kid."

"Fine. But, it's going to have to be in supervision of me or your mother. We'll create a visitation schedule." Quinn gave in, rocking her child back and forth.

"Whatever queries." He sighed, Santana shot him a look. "From the looks of it you got booted from the team. Doubt coach would let you wear that if you were still on the squad." Puck said as he slipped on his jacket.

"I quit," Santana replied, "You sounded like you were trying to be nice and now I can see that was just an act to get back into Quinn's pants."

"Well, I guess you're taking care of that." He spat, as he walked out of the door. Santana leaned back on the chair with Quinn, who rested against her.

"He's a dick." Santana sighed, "I can't believe this beautiful thing is part of him." She said, running her hand over the baby's cheek.

"We'll just have to love her despite of that." Quinn whispered before she pressed her head against Santana's shoulder with a sigh.

* * *

[So. I'm kinda stuck where to go from here. Part of me wants to get them out of lima or speed up a few years. let me know what YOU'd like to see ether through reviews or on private message! I love you all! -maura


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of highschool and Lima. I have the chapter for 5/6 years later written so I might just skip to that. I hope you enjoy this and that it wrapped it up a bit. I love all you guys!**

* * *

Aislin looked up and tangled her finger in long black hair. The room was dark and they were the only ones awake in what seemed to be the entire town. Santana pressed her lips to the little girls temple as her knees cradled her on a 60 degree angle. They were silently starring at each other, both content in the silence. The little girl had woken up with a slight cold and Santana didn't want to wake up her sleeping mother so she attended to her.

"I love you." Santana said into the darkness, Aislin kicked her feet slightly at the sound of the Latina's voice. "I promise I will always protect you." Santana whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "No one will ever hurt you."

When Quinn woke up the following morning she walked into the living room and smiled. Santana was sleeping on the edge of the couch on her side and sheltered between the back cushion and the girls body laid the little girl, her head tucked under Santana's chin. Quinn leaned down and carefully extracted her daughter and placed her in her crib before sliding her own body into the space previously occupied. Santana squirmed and mumbled,

"You're squishing the baby." Quinn laughed quietly and kissed the hazy latina's lips.

"I put her in her room." Santana's eyes fluttered open and she groaned at how bright the room was, "When did you both fall asleep?" Quinn asked.

"Around three," Santana sighed, "She was stuffy and started fussing so I grabbed her and she sat with me until she fell asleep."

"I'm worried about your insomnia." Quinn whispered, as she tucked her head into Santana's neck. "You need to sleep."

"I slept." Santana fought.

"For nearly two hours, you won't be able to function at school."

"Good. I'll just stay home with Aislin."

"You need to go."

"Not really, I have enough credits to graduate early. Plus, I'll get Sue to threaten Figgins." Santana said, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Is that really want you want to do?" Quinn pulled away and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just can't stand the looks and the whispers."

"It will get better." Quinn held out hope.

"Maybe." Santana sighed.

* * *

Puck was waiting in the atrium of the school when Quinn and Santana walked in. Santana pulled her hand away from the blondes and crossed them across her chest when she saw him.

"Puck." Santana scoffed, as she eyed him.

"Look. Don't get all angsty on my ass," He rolled his eyes and started walking with the girls. "I gotta tell you something."

"What is is?" Quinn asked. Puck looked guilty.

"There is a new blog post."

"Oh what the fuck." Santana muttered, leaning against the row of lockers. "What the fuck was said now."

"That you've been seeing a shrink because you tried to kill yourself." He whispered, Quinn's eyes bugged out of her head and Santana looked at the ground.

"WHAT. She's never tired…" She started before looking at her girlfriend, "San?"

"I have, that one's true." Santana whispered. Quinn dragged her into the closet open classroom.

"When?"

"Um… When Gabe first came home. Once when I was 13, and um I thought about it 8 day's ago." Santana admitted, looking at her hands.

"How?" Quinn asked.

"Um, I slit my wrists when I was 13," She said, holding out her arms and showing the barley visible scars trailing downwards on her arms. "I tried to overdose when he came home, but I got too dizzy and my dad charcoal me in the bathroom, and I thought about just jumping off the bridge a few days ago."

"Santana." Quinn quivered, kissing the scars on the girls wrist. "Why were you never in therapy before?"

"My mom never knew." Santana sighed, "My dad helped me. He stitched up my arms, he pumped my stomach and he kept my secret."

"Why did you think about killing yourself last week?"

"It just got too hard. I'm scared all the time still. I know he's locked up, but he's still here. If he ever get's back he's going to kill me, I know it. I thought that if I wasn't around he couldn't hurt anyone to get to me." Santana rationalized, her eyes bloodshot with tears.

"Are you worried that someone will hurt me and Aislin?" The blonde questioned, her arms wrapping around the other girl.

"Yeah."

"It wont' happen. I promise you, baby, we need you. You're not allowed to go anywhere." Quinn demanded, Santana nodded weakly holding onto the love of her life.

* * *

Santana clutched onto Quinn's hand as they roamed through the now empty hallways of WMHS. Quinn stopped them before they hit the glee room, she turned to look at Santana.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Santana replied, smoothing out the other girls hair. "Let's get this over with." She recaptured the other girls hand and they walked into the already in session Glee Club.

"You both know Glee starts exactly at 2:50. It's 3:00!" Rachel huffed, stomping her foot. Santana rolled her eyes and tugged Quinn over to the two empty seats. As the lesson progressed, Brittany shot her hand up.

"Yes, Brittany?" Will asked.

"Why is Quinn latched onto Santana like a kola bear?" The ditzy blonde questioned. Everyone's head turned to look at them.

"Um. Because?" Quinn offered with a shrug.

"I bet she's holding onto her because she's scared if she lets her go she'll run to commit suicide and she'll loose her live in babysitter." Artie mumbled to Finn. Santana heard him and jumped up.

"Alright listen you pretentious little asshole." Santana fumed, "Yeah I tired to kill myself, once when I was 13 and again several months ago. I did it because I was being fucking raped and beaten by my fucking brother. You think being in a wheelchair is depressing? Try that, that's fucking hard! Also, stop fucking with Brittany's head and getting information out of her to use against me! Just ask. You wanted to know if I enjoyed Gabriela's dick pounding me night after night when I was a kid. No. Did I like that he took my virginity? That he used to choke me until i passed out so I wouldn't scream? That my parents ignored it? Are you insane. NO ONE WANT THAT! You should burn in hell for even suggesting it. Gabriel took every piece of humanity, self esteem and pride from me." Santana yelled her face red with anger, she turned to look at Quinn, "She's been putting me back together piece by piece. She does nothing more than love me for whatever is left of me. She doesn't treat me like i'm damaged the way everyone else does. She's shown me what it means to love someone. So, Artie, Quinn hold onto me because she know's it makes me feel better."

Santana leaned down and hissed, "You better back the fuck off of me." Artie trembled, letting out a huge gasp when she pulled away. Quinn took Santana's hand and smoothed her hand down the girls back. She pressed her lips tenderly against the Latina's neck.

"This is going to be my last Glee Club meeting." Santana said, looking at Will. "I'm leaving Lima."

"We're." Quinn corrected, Santana's head snapped to look at her. "Did you think i was going to let you leave without me?" Quinn smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

"If you could go anywhere where would you?" Quinn asked, as she laid with her head on the Latina's bare stomach. Santana ran her fingers through blonde hair as they basked in post-coital bliss.

"I don't know. Maybe Nicaragua, where my dad's from."

"I thought your dad was Puerto Rican?" Quinn asked, tilting her head so she could look at Santana.

"He is. I meant my biological father. He died right after I was born, he and my mom went to University together in Costa Rica." Santana said, "She was from her family is from Limon, which is like the black part of CR." She explained.

"I was confused for a second, I knew you were Latina but I didn't realize you were part black." Quinn stated.

"Yeah. Central America is kinda a big mix. My mom is Hispanic and Black and my dad is fully Latino," She smiled, "What about you, I know you're white; but what kinda white are you?" Quinn giggled slightly at the tanned girls phrasing.

"Well my father is English and German, and my mom is Australian." Quinn replied, "Poor Aislin, she's like a weird gene pool." Santana laughed and scooted down on the bed so she was eye to eye with Quinn.

"If you could go anywhere, where'd you go?" Santana whispered.

"Where ever you are."

* * *

Santana was true to her word, she hadn't returned to Glee since earlier in the week. She scheduled a meeting with Figgans and Sue for that morning to begin the process of withdrawing from school.

"Ms. Lopez, while I understand it's been a hard few months… that's no reason to leave school." Figgans exclaimed, as he put down his pen.

"You call what she went through hard?" Sue said, "That's the biggest understatement ever."

"Sir, with all respect. You don't have to live with the entire student body talking about your tram day after day. My classmates, my former teammates are talking about my attack like I wanted it. I can't focus, I don't feel safe here." Santana explained.

"I understand that, but some student's words shouldn't make you run away."

"Don't you think i've tried. You let Kurt leave school when Dave was picking on him, making him feel unsafe! You expelled him! You won't even call Artie or Rachel or Jacob in to question them! I can't stay here." Santana exclaimed, as she clenched her fists. "I know I have enough credits to graduate."

"If we let you leave other children will want to." Figgins protested. Sue walked up to the man and leaned into his space.

"You will give this girl what she needs. Don't you get that staying here will kill her? That it's doing more damage than she's already endured. You'll let her leave. Today." Figgins trembled in fear and he nodded.

* * *

Santana picked Aislin up from Puck's mom on her way to the doctor's. She pulled into the parking lot and unstrapped the baby before walking into the hospital. She knocked on Amanda's office door.

"Hey!" Amanda smiled, ushering Santana into the exam room. "How are you."

"I'm okay." Santana lied, "I just graduated from high school." She said nonchalantly.

"Congrats?" Amanda said as she scrunched her face up in thought, "Don't you have a year left?"

"I had enough credits," Santana explained, as she handed the baby over to Amanda. "I couldn't take it anymore. Quinn's still got some credits to finish, but when she's done we're out of here."

"Where are you going to go?" Amanda asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not sure. Quinn needs to go to college; she's getting recruitment calls from Wesleyan in Connecticut, University of Washington in Seattle, and University of Chicago."

"That's good." Amanda smiled, "Lisa and I are thinking about moving. She's waiting to hear if her firm want's to transfer her."

"That's cool." Santana smiled, holding onto Aislin's hand.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired." Santana answered honestly, "I can't sleep."

"How long has it been?" Amanda asked, Santana shrugged. "You know exactly how long it's been."

"Four days." Santana sighed, "I slept two hours last night."

"Okay. Well, first. You shouldn't be driving. Especially with Aislin." Amanda scolded her, handing the squirming baby back to her caregiver. "Second of all, have you tried any over the counter medications?"

"Yeah. But they ether don't work, or other things happen."

"Like what?"

"I…" Santana sighs, "I think about killing myself or cutting."

"Oh." Amanda replied, taking the girls hand. Santana looked up, "You're going to get better. I promise." Santana nodded and focused on the baby to try to stop the tears from falling. "Okay. I talked to your therapist and he agrees that we're going to give you a mild anti depressant. I know you don't want to take medications, but I promise it will help."

"Okay." Santana sighed.

"I also will prescribe you a sedative to help you sleep." Amanda said as she scribbled on her prescription pad. "Too bad were not in California, I could just give you some choice bud." Santana's head snapped up and cocked to the side before she started laughing.

"Did you just say 'choice bud?' What is it 1964?" Santana giggled.

"Whatever man. It's good stuff." Amanda laughed, "I went to college in Berkley. I know my weed."

"This is a disturbingly amazing conversation." Santana smiled, Aislin started fidgeting on her lap and making loud noises. "I should go."

"I'm done for the day, I'm gonna drive you home." Amanda said as she gathered her bag.

"It's fine. I have Quinn's car." Santana stated, hoisting the baby higher up on her hip.

"Seriously, it's not safe for you to drive. Lisa has the car so I'll drive Quinn's take you home and she can pick me up at your place." Amanda said, "You really don't get too much of a say in this."

* * *

"Okay, so you're going to take one of these a day," Amanda explained as she handed over the pill bottles, "and one of these at night." Santana nodded, her fist rubbing her eyes. "Do you want to lay down?" Santana nodded timidly, "Go ahead, you said Quinn would be home soon right?" Santana nodded again, "I'll play with Aislin. You sleep." Santana sleepily headed into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Amanda walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor with the little girl. Aislin was seated in a spinning activity table giggling to herself as she pulled levers and spun things. "You're getting to be such a big girl, aren't you." Amanda said, her voice high-pitched and childish. Aislin squealed and clapped her hands together. About 20 minutes later, Quinn pushed through the apartment door her arms full of bags.

"Hey baby… You're not my girlfriend." Quinn stated, as she put the bags down on the floor.

"Sorry." Amanda laughed, "She's passed out like 15 minutes ago."

"Thank god, I don't know if ether of us could take her not sleeping any longer. She's curt on the best of days." Quinn sighed, pressing a kiss to her daughters head. "How is she?"

"Tired, overwhelmed, anxious, the normal things she should be feeling. If she went back to normal after the attacks I would be more worried."

"She thought about killing herself." Quinn whispered, covering her daughters ears. Aislin look up confused.

"That wasn't her. The medication she was taking was screwing with her. I changed it." Amanda assured her, "I hear she graduated."

"She did." Quinn smiled, "She's done and I only have this semester. Our former coach really helped us out and pulled strings. I'm starting applications to schools tomorrow."

"You sure you want to leave so fast?" Amanda questioned, "This is all kinda sudden."

"I've known Santana since we were little. I love her with everything I am. If we can go somewhere and start over? I wouldn't I want to give her, us and my daughter that chance?" Quinn replied, "They're all I have and i'm all they have. Aislin's dad tired to be involved for like a day then he got bored, so that's not holding us here. Everyone know us, everyone know's our pasts… she's never going to get better here."

"I agree, I just wanted to make sure you were sure." Amanda smiled, there was a knock on the door and Quinn jumped up and opened it. She smiled when she saw Lisa on the other side. "Hey babe." Amanda said as she stood up and walked to her wife.

"Hey." Lisa smiled, "Hey Quinn."

"Hey. Thanks again Amanda for everything." Quinn said, the older women nodded and left. Quinn shut the door and quickly put the groceries away before picking up her daughter and nursing her. She watched as the baby suckled and her eyes fluttered open and closed. Someday's she can't believe that she has a daughter, but in moments like these when it's them and they're connected she know she wouldn't be able to breathe without her.

* * *

"They are kind of adorable." Lisa exclaimed, as she clasped her wife's hand. "How's Santana doing."

"Alright. They both are graduating early and packing up and bouncing out of this town." Amanda said, her thoughts running through her head a mile a minute.

"Wow. We've been trying to do that for years." Lisa laughed, "We might actually be able to soon, you know. Work told me that they have another opening for me if I want it."

"Really?" Amanda exclaimed, pulling the woman into her arms, "Babe, i'm so proud of you."

"Do you think you can get transferred?" Lisa asked, and was quickly answered by the other woman's nodding head. "Sweet." They hopped in their car and headed out of the neighborhood. Halfway home, Amanda turned and starred at her wife. "What?"

"I kinda have an idea." She stated with a curious smirk.


	28. Chapter 28

Santana rolled over and blinked, it was still dark out. She sighed and pulled Quinn's sweatshirt over her head before wandering out into the living room. She turned the corner and saw Quinn lying on the floor playing with the baby and her toys.

"Hey." Santana rasped, her voice dry and thick from sleep.

"Hey baby." Quinn beamed, sitting up. Santana moved and sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. Quinn moved herself and sat in-between the Latina's legs who nuzzled her neck from behind. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay." Santana replied, "How long was I sleeping?"

"Close to 20 hours." Quinn giggled softly when Santana pulled back in alert.

"No fucking way." She said shocked.

"I kid you not."

"God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize," The blond replied, leaning back and stroking the darker girls arms. "You needed sleep."

"No wonder I woke up missing you." Santana whispered, her lips ghosting against the blondes ear. Quinn shivered at the sensation, leaning her head back so her girlfriend could press kisses against the expanse of her neck. Santana smiled and slid her hands down the blondes exposed arms and across her collarbone. She slid her left hand down the girls breastbone and teasingly stroked the curve of the girls breast. Quinn whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed as she arched into the touch.

"San." She moaned, trying to urge the girl.

Suddenly, Aislin made a loud gurgling sound before her voice squeaked out; "MA!" Both girls heads snapped to look at the baby who was holding out her blue play school car towards the couple.

"Did she just…" Quinn's voice faltered.

"I think so…" Santana replied, in shock. She Crawled closer to them and handed them the car.

"Ma." She said, her green eyes fixated on her mother. She looked up at Santana, "Ma."

"Oh my god." Quinn said, as tears started to fall from her eyes. She scooped up her daughter and held her and kissed her face. Santana hugged them both from behind. Aislin struggled out of the embrace and back to her toys.

"When we tell people that she said 'ma' can we leave out that I was rounding second at the time?" Santana asked, causing Quinn to laugh before pulling the Latina into a kiss.

* * *

**Three Months Later. **

Santana walked into the apartment, setting down her bag. She'd been working as a receptionist at Amanda's office while Quinn finished up school. Lisa pulled into the complex to drop the girl off.

"Thank you again, Lisa." Santana smiled, as she pulled her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I actually just got a text from your girlfriend via my wife," Lisa states, "They want us to come inside." Santana shrugs and digs out her keys as they got out of the car. Santana unlocked the door and walked in, she heard loud giggling as they waked towards the living room. Lisa and Amanda's son Tobias was playing with his mom on the floor while Quinn was walking around the room with a shaky baby attached to her hands.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled, hoisting up the little girl and walking over and kissing Santana. Aislin reached out and grabbed onto the other girl, Santana took her from her mother and cuddled her into her arms. She blew a raspberry on the girls neck causing her to giggle infectiously. "How was work?"

"Good." Santana replied before handing the baby back to her mother. "I'm going to change, okay?" Santana walked into the bedroom and pulled off her work clothing and pulled on her baggy jeans and a thermal, she pulled her hair back and walked into the living room. She slid onto the floor beside Quinn.

"What's up?"

"So," Amanda started, "Quinn and I have been talking." The two other women gave each other a look before turning back to Amanda. "As you know she got her college acceptance letters."

"Yeah, she got into all of them." Santana said proudly.

"Well, I wanted to let you both know that Lisa and I have decided that we're going to take the job I was offered in Chicago." Amanda continued, "We wanted to offer that if you and Quinn wanted, and you decide that she wants to go to school at U of Chicago, you'd have somewhere to live."

"Wait… what?" Santana said, tilting her head.

"Santana, we're offering you a home," Lisa smiled, "You both are still young, we know you both want to start over; but once you cut off connections with your families you are two 16 year olds with nothing but each other. We've already bought a house that has a detached apartment, you'd still have your own space… but you won't be all by yourselves."

"I don't know what to say." Quinn said, socked at their kindness.

"Just think about it okay?" Amanda asked, the blonde girl nodded. "We should get Toby home." She remarked, holding her sleepy son. They got up and Lisa kissed each girl on the head before they left.

"Did they…" Santana said shocked.

"I think so…" Quinn replied, "What do you think?"

"It's up to you baby. It's your education."

"I know." Quinn replied, she moved to say something else when Aislin started screaming. She moved to calm down her daughter, "I'm going to feed her and put her in bed."

Santana slid into the bathtub and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she head Quinn come in and her clothing hit the floor. She slid into the hot water and nestled herself against Santana's chest. The Latina wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close. After a few minutes of silence, Quinn spoke.

"It would be nice to have some people around that we know."

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "Do you want to go to school in Chicago?"

"Kinda."

"Okay…"

"Do you want to go there? I mean they have an excellent police force when you join." Quinn asked, kissing the girls shoulder.

"Yeah. I need to get some college credits first, I can't apply to the force until I'm 18."

"They ill go to school, and so will you." Quinn stated, "We will raise Aislin and have our makeshift family with us." She smiled.

"Yeah, we will."

* * *

**Okay. So Lima is wrapped up. I'm not going to write the move or anything like that. I think I'm going to skip to when Santana is a cop and Quinn is finishing school. That way I can bring in Gabe again and have some fun with it. Thank you al for the support.**


	29. Chapter 29

**(Okay, I skipped about 5 years. I know it's a big chunk; but it was gonna get pretty mundane if I stayed in the current. Please review and keep reading!)**

**

* * *

**

"Aislin Elizabeth Fabray!" Quinn bellowed through the small two bedroom apartment. A mild crash, shuffle and a door closing and the six year old girl ran into the kitchen. She wore a simple pair of black corduroys and a teal long sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled back into two french braids, she looked up at her mother.

"Yes mommy?" Aislin asked, as she slid onto the stood perched at the kitchen island.

"We're going to be late for school." Quinn explains, sliding the plate in front of the girl. "Eat up okay? I'm going to get my backpack." Quinn walked into the dark purple bedroom and grabbed her messenger bag and her boots from the closet before walking back to the kitchen. Quinn kissed the back of her daughter head as she moved to grab her homework.

"Did you finish all your homework last night?" Quinn asked, standing across from her. Aislin nodded and bit into her oatmeal. "Even your math?"

"Santana helped me." Aislin explained, "She showed me how to do it."

"She's good at math." Quinn smiled, "She's going to be home early tonight, so I think we should do something fun. What do you want to do?" The little blonde put her finger over her mouth in thought. She tapped it a few times before cocking her head to the side.

"Can we go skating?" Aislin asked. Quinn nodded, and Aislin's eyes lit up. "Word."

"Word?" Quinn cocked her eyebrow at her 6 year old vernacular. "Santana is rubbing off on your verbiage." Quinn looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go. She placed her mug into the sink before sliding the oatmeal bowl in. "Go put your shoes on." She said, as she grabbed the girls lunch out of the fridge. Aislin hopped down and grabbed her black converse off the stand and slipped them on her feet. Quinn slid on her knee high boots over her jeans and helped the little girl into her jacket. She grabbed the colorful toque off the stand and slid it over the girls braids. Quinn put on her own coat and grabbed their bags.

"Do you have your lunch, mommy?" Aislin asked as she pushed her lunchbox into her backpack.

"Yes I do, thank you baby." Quinn laughed as she ushered the girl out the door and locked it behind her. The two girls pushed out the apartment building door and into the cold Chicago winter. Quinn held her daughters hand as they walked to the subway stop. They swiped their metro cards and piled into the car, Aislin crawled up onto her mother lap as they rode in silence. When their stop came, both girls rushed out and up to the school. They walked in and Aislin smiled at her mother.

"Mommy, you can go now." Aislin whined, as she let go of her hand. The older blonde leaned down and hugged her daughter before turning and walking out the building. Quinn pulled her jacket around her body as she headed towards the campus. She ran in and plopped down in her normal seat before pulling off her gloves with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Santana typed away at her computer her eyes darting back and forth between the screen and the notepad on the desk.

"Lopez!" A voice yelled from the other side of the room. Her head shot up and she automatically stood and walked over to the call.

"Yes, Sir." Santana replied.

"I heard you took down that dealer we've been trying to get near the southside." The older cop asked.

"Yes sir. He's a kid, he wasn't difficult to catch." Santana said.

"Well, good job." He replied at the young girl. "Get back to work." He commanded jokingly. Santana nodded and headed back to her desk, she put the final touches on her report and printed it before she headed over to her partner. He was leaning against the squad car with two cups of coffee in hand. He was about 6'3, a african american man who looked like a poster for the Chicago PD.

"Sup Jamal." Santana asked as she sauntered over to him, he shrugged and handed her the untouched cup.

"Nothing, ready to hit the streets?" He asked, pushing himself off the car door. Santana slid into her seat and slid her gun holster to the front so it didn't rub against the car door.

"Yep." Santana exclaimed as she slid her aviators over her eyes. Jamal drove and they ended up near the DuPaul campus. "Yo. Can you pull up here?"

"Why?" He asked, Santana pointed to where Quinn was sitting drinking a coffee outside of one of the buildings. "Wanna freak her out?"

"Always." Santana smiled, Jamal parked and jumped out of the car and rushed over to the blonde.

"Ma'am," He grubbed, his arms crossed. Quinn looked up from her text book and saw the cop.

"Hi?" Quinn said shakily, "What is wrong?"

"You are sitting in a restricted zone. Didn't you see the sign?" Quinn looked around frantically for a sign. "Can you not read little girl? I thought all ya'll white chicks could read."

"Sir, honestly. I have no idea what you're talking about!" She excused, standing up. "Look, I'll move. No problem!"

"I don't like your attitude, blanca." He said, grabbing her arm. "You're coming with me." Quinn tried to squirm away as she was brought over to the car. Santana had hopped out and was facing away from them as Jamal over to the car. "Yo. I got us a white chick." He exclaimed, Santana slowly turned around, her hair tight in a low bun and her shades over her eyes. She looked the girl up and down, as Quinn was still trying to fight from the cop.

"You're right, J." Santana swooned, "I do like white girls." Quinn's head snapped over to her and lunged at the young cop.

"You're a dick Santana!" Quinn yelled, as she pushed the Latina. "You suck, you both suck."

"I'm Jamal, It's nice to finally meet you." He stuck his hand out and Quinn shook it. "This one wont shut up about you." he said making Santana blush, she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pressed her lips into the girls neck.

"Quinn Fabray." she smiled shaking the mans hand, "Just let me know if she's getting too riled up and I'll knock her down a peg or two."

"Will do." he replied, before his cellphone went off. "Excuse me."

"Did Aislin get to school okay?"

"Yeah. I think she really likes it." Quinn smiled, "I missed you last night." She pouted.

"I missed you too, but I'll be home soon." Santana sighed, "sometimes being a rookie sucks."

"I'm done with class at 2. Aislin has gymnastics and Sarah's mom's getting her so we're alone until like 5."

"Alone? You mean without a six year old?" Santana raised her eyebrow. "Word." Santana smirked, pressing her lips to the blondes. "I should go."

"Yeah." Quinn sighed, kissing her again. "Oh. We're going skating tonight!" Quinn called as she walked away from the car.

"She's hot." Jamal exclaimed, as the blonde walked back into the building.

"That's my girl, dude." Santana hit him on the chest. They got back into the car and drove away.

* * *

Santana pushed the apartment door open at half past two, she closed it and put down her coat. She scanned the room, before heading into the kitchen. Quinn was sitting on the counter with her nose in a book. Santana smiled and sauntered over to her girlfriend.

"Hey baby." Santana exclaimed, Quinn looked up and smiled before folding her page down and settling her book on the counter.

"Hey!" Quinn replied, kissing the girls cheek. "You're an ass for earlier."

"We were just having a little fun." Santana smirked, "Come on you loved it."

"Whatever." Quinn scoffed, "Go change."

Santana walked into the bedroom and slid off her shoes, before unbuckling her belt. She slid off the gun holder and walked over to the safe. She punched the code into the pad and opened it, she slid her gun, badge and baton into the metal box before shutting it. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them off before she did the same to her shirt. She folded her uniform before grabbing baggy jeans out of the dresser and pulled them over her boy shorts before picking out a black thermal and sliding it over her sports bra. She pulled her hair out of it's bun and ran her fingers through it. She walked back out into the main room and plops on the couch next to the blonde.

"Shit. Fucking ow." Santana groaned, before she leaned forward and pulling a lego piece. "Ugh."

"She's been looking for that one." Quinn giggled, before she curled herself into the Latina's side. "Did you lock up the gun?"

"Yes," Santana replied. She knew that Quinn hated it being in the apartment, so even though she always did it; she still wanted to placate the girl. "What are we doing tonight? It's Aislin's night to pick, right?"

"She's decided on skating."

"Man. It's so cold out." Santana whined, "But, should be cool."

"Yeah. We haven't really done anything outside the apartment for awhile." Quinn replied, "Luckily it's free, so we can maybe afford to grab like pizza for dinner?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed. Things were tight, really tight. Santana's pay only went so far. Luckily, Quinn's mom had paid for her undergraduate university and she got a scholarship to get her masters degree, so it could be a lot worse; but they didn't have expendable cash.

"Don't worry so much, baby." Quinn said as she pushed the sable hair behind the girls ears before she straddled her lap. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." Santana whispered as she pressed her lips against Quinn's.


	30. Chapter 30

**(Thank you for everyones reviews! Here's a little bit of domestic fluff!)

* * *

**

Santana wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and held her close. They were breathing heavily and covered in a sheen sweat.

"I love these muscles." Quinn commented as she traced her fingers through the grooves of her girlfriends six-pack. "I mean, I really love them."

"I'm glad you approve," Santana laughed as she pressed her lips against Quinn's shoulder. "At least I get something out of this job."

"Your not liking it?"

"It's not that. I'm just kinda worried, like I can't tell if people are trying to freak me out or not but they are telling me these horror stories from the line." Santana sighed, "I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Nothing bad will happen," Quinn assured her, "God owes us one." She smiled and kissed her lips. The clock stuck five and Quinn sat up, "We gotta get dressed, Aislin will be home soon."

* * *

They quickly redressed and made the bed before walking back out into the living room. Santana moved into the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate for their skating trip. She pulled out the thermos and went about boiling water, she heard the front door open and the gentle sounds of voices chatting. Aislin wandered into the kitchen area and pounced on Santana.

"Ah!" Santana shrieked as the girl lunged at her, she hoisted her up and hugged her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! How was work?" Aislin asked, as she held onto Santana.

"It was good! I caught some bad guys." Santana smiled, knowing that Aislin tells her friends that Santana is like batman and she catches bad guys.

"Sweet." Aislin exclaimed, as she hopped out of the darker girls arms. "Mommy!"

"Don't yell," Quinn scolded as she walked into the room. "What?"

"Can we go skating now?"

"Are you going to wear your gym clothing?" Quinn asked, Aislin shook her head no. "Then go change babe. Wear your leggings under your pants." Aislin ran into her room. Quinn leaned against her girlfriend, "You're warm."

"Mmhum," Santana smiled, pouring the coco in the thermos. "I'm kinda like a radiator." once she fastened the lid she wrapped her arms around Quinn and pressed her lips against the pale girls neck.

"I love you." Santana whispered against her skin before capturing her lips. Quinn whimpered into the kiss, her hands tangling in dark hair. She pushed the Latina against the counter and deepened the kiss when Santana's hands snuck into the girls back pockets and pulled her flush against her body.

"Gross, mom's." Aislin said as she walked into the kitchen. Quinn pulled away and stuck her tongue out at her daughter before pulling away from Santana.

"You love that we love each other, don't lie." Quinn laughed as she ruffled her daughters hair.

"I don't wanna see you eat her face, mom." Aislin responded, making Santana laugh.

"I'm gonna grab a sweatshirt." she said, pulling away from her girlfriend and heading into the bedroom. She grabbed a back hoodie and pulled it over her head before heading back out into the main part of the apartment. She grabbed the bag of skates from the hall closet heading over to the front door where Quinn was helping the little blonde put on her boots and hat. "Ready?"

* * *

"Okay," Santana said as she helped Aislin lace up her skates, "So, you ready?" Aislin nodded, Santana fastened the helmet on the girls head and wrist guards on her arms.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes, because you don't want to get hurt if you fall and your mother will kill me if I don't." Santana explained as she looked on the ice to find Quinn.

"San?" Aislin said after a few minutes of the Latina lacing up her skates. "Why are you and mommy not married?" Santana froze, "All my friends parents are married, even auntie Lisa and Amanda are married."

"Um. I don't know baby." Santana stumbled.

"Don't you wanna marry mommy?"

"Of course baby, we've been together for like 5 years. We just haven't yet."

"So you will?" Aislin asks as she takes Santana's hand and they slid onto the ice.

"Yeah. Someday." Santana smiled, holding onto the girls hand and they glided over to Quinn. "Hey babe."

They skated around for awhile. Aislin found a few girls her age to play with, so the older women sat on the benches on the side of the rink. They took off their skates and Quinn cozied into the darker girls side, their gloved hands woven together.

"So…" Santana started, "your daughter said something interesting earlier."

"Oh god. What did she say. Why is she always my daughter when she does something weird." Quinn said, narrowing her gaze on the other girl.

"She asked why we weren't married."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Santana sighed, kissing the other girls hand.

"What did you tell her?" Quinn asked, smiling at Santana.

"That we just haven't yet, I didn't have the heart to tell her that we still can't legally get married in Illinois."

"We've never really talked about it," Quinn starts, "I love you and I plan to keep you around for awhile longer."

"Good to know." Santana smirked, "Maybe we should talk about it more sometime."

"Mmhum." Quinn beams before getting up to get Aislin off the ice. After leaving the rink, the stopped in a pizza place and sat down everyone ordered and as Santana was sipping her coffee while Aislin was coloring on a placemat.

"How did you and mommy meet? Aislin asked.

"We went to school together, back in Ohio," I explained, "We met when we were what like ten?" I ask the blonde, Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, baby, Santana moved into town; but we really didn't become friend until we joined the cheerios when we we're heading in middle school. After that we were kind inseparable."

"You were a cheerleader?" Aislin giggled looking at Santana.

"Watch it, little one." Santana jokingly threatened, "But yeah, when we were cheerleaders, then we went to high school. We joined glee club and the rest is kinda history." Santana said, they had agreed to not tell Aislin about what really brought them together because they didn't want to scare her and make her loose her innocence.

"Awe." Aislin smiled, "So, do you think I can have a brother or a sister someday?" she asked as she took a bite of her pizza. Quinn choked on her slice and started to cough. Santana patted the blonde on the back, until she started to breathe again.

"You okay, mommy?" Aislin asked innocently. Quinn nodded and took a sip of her water before chewing her slice. Santana slid her hand on Quinn's thigh and smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**(Thanks for the reviews. This is my segway into some angst. Kinda thew the relationship on them and never really dealt with it as a personal realization for ether of them. Trust me, I won't break them up; but I think that I do need to cover this part of their idenity.)**

* * *

Aislin cuddled into her bed after Santana read her a chapter from the Wizard of Oz. The Latina kissed the girls head and covered her with the blanket before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. She walked back out into the living room, Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table jotting notes down into her notebook.

"You study to much." Santana whispered as she rubbed the girls shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm nervous about this final." Quinn admitted, "It's the only thing holding me back from getting my masters."

"You'll do amazing baby," Santana smiled, "You finish. I'm going to go for a run and I'll be back okay?" Quinn nodded as Santana slid on her trainers and headed out of the apartment. She jogged down the street and started on her normal route; she ran for about 45 minutes before she headed home. Her eye caught on a store front. She crossed the road and walked over to the display, her eyes wandering through the myriad of shiny objects in the window. She focused in on a small white gold ring with a tasteful diamond in the centre. Santana looked at the price and sighed before heading off running back to the apartment. She returned back to their place almost two hour after she left, she pushed open the door and slid off her shoes before slipping into the shower. When she was done she slid on her squad sweatshirt and shorts before walking out to the kitchen.

"Have you moved?" Santana asked, moving over to Quinn.

"No." She sighed, putting her bookmark in her text. "Can you lock up?" Santana nodded as Quinn headed into their bedroom. Santana flipped the lights off after she locked the front door before she headed back into the bedroom. Quinn had changed into a tank top and pajama pants and was laying on the bed. Santana crawled ontop of her.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, pressing her lips against the blondes neck.

"Nothing," Quinn sighed, wrapping her arms around the Latina. "It's just Aislin's questions…"

"Don't worry about it, she just want's to know."

"It's not that…"

"What is it then?" Santana asked, rolling off the girl and pulling her into her chest.

"When I was little, when I thought about getting married," Quinn sighed, pushing Santana's hair behind her ears. "I always thought about my dad walking me down the isle. That i'd have all my family there and they'd be excited and we'd have this big romantic celebration."

"You can still have that, Q." Santana stated, "Maybe without your father, but you can still have that. We can still have that."

"Maybe."

"Wait," Santana said, puling away. "Do you not want to marry me? Is that is?"

"Santana. That's not what I said," Quinn sighed, truthfully she wasn't sure how she felt about the idea of marrying a girl. She grew up being told that marriage was between a man and a woman, and thats it. "It's just not what I thought about growing up, about how I pictured my family."

"So because I'm a chick, you don't wanna marry me or have another kid with me? But, living with me and fucking me for the last five years is okay? Are you really going through an identity crisis, gay panic now?" Santana jumped out of bed, she grabbed her jeans and slid them over her pants.

"Where are you going, San. Don't get mad at me!" Quinn replied, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. Santana shook her head and grabbed her work bag out of the safe and pulled it over her shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"To work. I really don't want to deal with the fact you just insinuated that you don't want to get married because we're both girls. God, seriously Quinn. I know you were brainwashed with religion when you were little, but I thought you got over that!" Santana said, before she walked out of the room. She put on her boots and grabbed her coat as Quinn followed her out of the bedroom.

"Santana." Quinn whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't go." Santana sighed deeply and turned back to the blonde.

"I need to. I'm really mad and I don't want to be around you right now." She whispered, "I love you, but I gotta go." Santana exhaled, she was pissed; but she promised herself that she'd never leave Quinn without telling her that she loved her. She wiped her eyes and headed out to the station.


	32. Chapter 32

_Saturday:_

Santana dove face first into the couch in the break room of the precinct. She had taken her anger out on the punching bag when she got to work but now she was emotionally and physically exhausted; she curled up and tried to not cry as she fell asleep.

* * *

Quinn sat up on the couch when she heard her daughters bedroom door open, little feet paddled into the maser bedroom.

"Mommy?" She called out, her voice slightly scared and full of sleep.

"I'm in the living room." Quinn said back and she heard Aislin run. The little blonde hopped into her mothers lap and under the blanket around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes before the girl looked around.

"Where's San?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"She had to go to work." Quinn answered sadly, her fingers running through the long blonde hair of her daughter.

"Oh," Aislin replied, "I thought she didn't work today."

"She needed to go in. Hopefully she'll be home soon." The older girl replied, holding Aislin closer. Her eyes fell on a photo on the coffee table of the three of them at Will and Emma's wedding a few years back, Quinn let out a heavy sigh as she laid down with her daughter and they fell into a restless nap.

* * *

"What are you doing here, rookie?" The older cop asked. Santana looked up from her coffee up and shrugged.

"I don't know, Sir." She replied honestly. The man had greying hair and a deep voice, he had been one of the mentors in the squad and she had worked closely with him her first few months.

"Everything okay at home?" He asked, as he sat down at the table with her. "You look how I usually look when the Mrs. and I get into a fight. I spent many a night here when we were first married."

"Kinda, Sir."

"Call me, Leo." He stated, Santana smiled tiredly before she nodded. "How is that little girl of yours?"

"She's great," Santana smiled, excited that her coworkers had taken to her family so well. "She's kinda one of the reason's Quinn and I got into a fight. She started to mention marriage and siblings."

"You two are too young to think about that!" He scolded in a fatherly manner.

"We're two 23 year olds with a 6 year old. We've been dating for nearly 6 years, and we've known each other for nearly 13 years. They're all I have."

"Then marry the girl." He states simply.

"Yeah." She replied, "That's not the problem." Santana rolled her shoulders before looking at the clock. "Sorry, Sir. I've got to go." She stated as she locked up at the clock. She gathered her things before heading out. She pulled out her phone as she walked.

"Hey Amanda." She said into the phone.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Amanda asked.

"Shittastic," Santana replied as she walked through the streets. "You?"

"I'm okay. What's wrong?" The doctor asked.

"Quinn and I had a fight. A big one. I slept at the station."

"Shit, what happened?"

"Aislin asked why we weren't married and if she could have a sibling… and Quinn freaked."

"Why? You've been together forever."

"Right? She got all strange and like '_I never thought it would be like this. I wanted my dad to walk me down the isle… traditional marriage.' _Blah blah blah. She more or less told me that she didn't want to marry me and have more kids." Santana scoffed, trying to mask tears with annoyance.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." Amanda cooed, "She might just be scared. Marriage is a big step."

"We're pretty much married now!" Santana exclaimed, "She's going through like late term gay panic. She didn't have time to do it when we first got together so she chooses now."

"So you got mad and left?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to stay there and get told by the love of my life that she doesn't want to marry me." Santana replied angrily. "What should I do?"

"You need to talk to her, figure out what's up. Something else must be bothering her." Amanda advised. Santana let out a long sigh and stopped.

"I guess."

* * *

_Sunday:_

"I WANT SANTANA!" Aislin yelled, as she slammed her feet into the floor.

"I'm sorry babe, she's not here," Quinn pleaded with her. Aislin seldom had a fit, but when she did it was good. "You're going to have to get dressed and I can take you to the park today."

"NO." Aislin cried, she and the Latina had gone for a walk around the park since they moved to Chicago. Every sunday, Santana would make a big breakfast and they'd have some time together while Quinn got some time alone. "I WANT SANTANA!"

"Don't yell, or your going into your room and no park at all." Quinn said sternly. Aislin kept yelling, even when Quinn counted backwards to one. "Okay. You're going in time out." Quinn said sternly, she grabbed Aislin's hand and led her into the bedroom and sat her on the timeout chair. "You will sit here until this timer goes off and you will think about your behavior." Quinn set the timer for 15 minutes and walked out of the room leaving her crying. Quinn collapsed onto the couch and broke down into tears. She pulled out her cellphone and quickly texted Santana.

_**Please come home**._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Please come home**__._

Santana looked up from her phone and sighed. She turned the corner and walked down the street their building was on. Solemnly, she pushed the button and headed up to the 18th floor. She got to their door and knocked on it. Quinn flung it open and her breath got caught in her throat when she saw the Latina.

"Hi," She stammered, her eyes locked with chocolate ones.

"Hey." Santana replied, shuffling her feet. "I wasn't sure if I should just come in…"

"It's your apartment too," Quinn reminded her, "Right?"

"Yeah." Santana sighed, as she walked in. She had left her uniform and gun in her work locker so she didn't have anything to do once she got in. She looked around, "Where's A?"

"Time out." Quinn replied, pushing her hair back into a messy ponytail. "She freaked out."

"Sorry." Santana said. She knew exactly why Aislin was freaking out, she was like Quinn in regards to routine. "Want me to talk to her?"

"She has five more minutes of time out, but she's not going to the park today."

"Okay." The darker girl replied. "Quinn," Santana started, "I'm sorry I left."

"It's fine," The blonde quickly retorted, "It's the first time we've really fought."

"Yeah." Santana replied sadly.

* * *

The rest of the day was awkward to say the least. Santana spent most of the day playing with Aislin, while Quinn studied for her exam. Dinner time rolled around and the Latina shuffled around in the kitchen quietly preparing dinner. The phone rang as Santana started to cook rice;

"A," Santana called, "Can you answer that?"

"Hello?" Aislin said into the recover. "Hi, Uncle Will." She beamed, as she hopped up on the chair looking over the island into the kitchen. "How are you?" Santana dropped some corn and peas into the rice, "I'm okay. I didn't get to go to the park today, I was in timeout." Aislin pouted, "Santana wasn't here and I got mad. I shouldn't do that." Santana smiled at her daughters admission, "Do you want to talk to mom?… Okay, Uncle Will; I love you too!" Aislin handed the phone to Santana before bounding off to her room. Santana turned the stove down and took the phone.

"Hey." She said, trying to keep the distress out of her voice. "How are you?"

"We're good," Will replied, "What's wrong, you sound… off." Santana sighed, and looked at the table where Quinn was sitting before heading into the bedroom and closing the door. "Santana?"

"Quinn and I got into a fight."

"Yeah. Emma told me, Quinn called last night."

"Great," Santana groaned as she flopped down on the bed. "So you know what happened then?"

"Kinda, Emma said that A had mentioned something about marriage and when you brought it up she said something you didn't like and walked out."

"Ugh. Yeah, I guess. She actually looked me in the face and told me this is not how she pictured her life," Santana exclaimed, "If she doesn't want me, she doesn't have to be with me."

"That's not the problem and you know it." Will declared in his teacher voice. "She never really got to grow up. She never got the change to be nervous about her sexuality or her relationship with you because of her daughter. You guys happened so fast, and it caught you both off guard, right?" Will asked.

"Yeah."

"You fell in love so fast and hard that you didn't have a chance to think about it. She loves you, she does; don't ever question that. She's just, rooted in her old beliefs. They're hard to let go of."

"I hate when you make sense." Santana groaned after a moment of silence. "I'm still pissed and hurt."

"You wouldn't be Santana Lopez if you weren't," Will joked, "I love you, San. You're going to marry that girl, that's a fact. It's just a matter of time now."

"Thanks, Shue." Santana smiled, before hanging up the phone and wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked back out to the kitchen, noticing that Quinn was looking at the door when she came out. She quickly turned her head back to her books when Santana walked towards the kitchen. Santana finished making dinner and dished the food out onto plates. Rice and peas with a vegetable stir-fry, she brought the three plates to the table and accompanying glasses of water. She walked down the hall and lightly knocked on Aislin's door.

"Dinner's ready." She said, smiling when she saw Aislin was reading. "Come on babe." Aislin hopped off the bed and followed Santana into the kitchen. "Go get your mom." The small blonde nodded and bounded off to her mother.

"Mommy, dinner." Aislin exclaimed, before coming back to the table and sliding into her chair. Quinn closed her book and walked over, avoiding eye contact with the Latina.

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"No, I'm okay." Santana replied, before walking over to the table and sitting down. She placed a bowl of sliced chicken on the two other girls side, "A, do you want chicken?"

"Why do you make chicken when you don't eat it?" Aislin asked. Santana was a vegetarian, and had been for awhile but she always made meat on the side just incase Quinn wanted it.

"Because, mommy eats meat and it's good for you to have once in awhile." Santana replied, noticing that Quinn smiled softly. They ate, luckily Aislin was a chatty child and she covered the awkwardness between the couple with her stories and jokes. After they finished up, Aislin and Quinn cleaned the kitchen while Santana went for a run. After a bath and a story, Quinn was laying in bed with her daughter running her fingers gently through her long blonde tresses.

"Mommy?" Aislin whispered.

"Yes baby?"

"Are you and Santana fighting?"

"Um," Quinn said, caught off guard by the question. She and Santana had decided that they'd never lie to their child so she sighed, "Not really baby, we just had a disagreement."

"Like when I fight with Toby about toys?"

"Yeah," Quinn smiled as she kissed her forehead. "Don't worry baby, we'll fix it."

"Okay." Aislin yawned, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, now go to sleep." She said, climbing off the bed and tucking her daughter in. Aislin rolled over when Quinn shut her door. The blonde looked around and she heard the water running in the bathroom. She walked closer and slid off her clothing and pushed open the bathroom door silently. She watched the shadow of her girlfriend through the curtain before she slid in the shower behind her. Santana jumped, startled at the appearance.

"Hi." Quinn blushed.

"Hey." Santana whispered, her eyes fluttering across the blondes form before bashfully looking to the floor.


	34. Chapter 34

**(Filler against angsty moments :) Enjoy )**

**

* * *

**

They stood there awkwardly for several moments before they both looked up. Quinn tilted her head to the side and looked at the girl she has spent the better part of her life with, she saw the hurt in the girls eyes as they gazed. Quinn tentatively reached over and took the Latin's hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered over the pounding of the water around them. "I was wrong about what I said. This is exactly how I wanted my future to turn out."

"Are you sure? Because, fuck Quinn," Santana exclaimed, "I'm in this… If you're not, or you think down the line you're not going to want to be. You need to let me know, now."

Quinn has spent the last two days thinking about what her life would be like without the feisty Latina.

"I never want that to happen…" Quinn pulled the girl into her body, she held her close relishing in the feeling of their skin against one anthers. "I'm sorry I made you doubt us, I love you."

"I love you too, but I don't want you to feel like your stuck with me." Santana whisper in the girls ear. Quinn kissed her possessively, melting into the embrace.

"You're stuck with me, not the other way around." Quinn told her, she cupped Santana cheeks and kissed her again. Santana nodded and sighed, she pushed Quinn's wet hair out of her eyes and reached behind her and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She squeezed some in her palm before massaging it into the blondes hair. Quinn whimpered slightly at the feeling of nails against her scalp, she relaxed in her touch as they continued to wash each other. After they rinsed off, they each wrapped up in towels and reentered the bedroom. Santana sat on the bed, brushing her long hair while Quinn got dressed.

"You're beautiful." Quinn said, as she walked over to Santana. The Latina blushed, Quinn took the brush and sat it on the nightside table; she pushed the Latina back to lie on the bed as she straddled her thighs. "We've never gone this long with out some kind of sex." Quinn husked into her ear.

"Three days," Santana laughed slightly, "What's that saying about us?" Quinn raised her eyebrow before she took a tanned earlobe between her teeth and sucked gently causing the girl below her to whimper.

"That you turn me on so much," Quinn replied, her lips moving down the girls neck. "That I can't go more then a few hours without kissing you, or touching your or fucking you." Santana moaned loudly, Quinn rarely swore, and when she did it always sent a jolt of arousal into the Santana. "Can I, San? Can I fuck you?"

"Please." Santana whimpered, while the blonde threw their towels aside.

"I love your neck," Quinn started kissing down the girls neck, sucking and nipping along the way. Her mouth moved lower, kissing the swell of her breast before laving her peaked nipple. "Your breasts," her hands remained tweaking her chest while her mouth moved lower. Quinn's teeth nibbled at Santana's bellybutton before her tongue traced her abs. "Your abs," Quinn slid off the bed, earning a desperate whine from her lover, the whine soon turned to a gasp when Quinn suddenly attached her lips to the Latina's centre.

"Fuck." Santana gasped as she arched off the bed, her body breaking out in goosebumps. She wove her fingers through Quinn's hair and tugged gently, which caused the other girl to groan into her apex. "God… Quinn." Santana exclaimed as the girls tongue penetrated her quickly followed by her fingers. Santana gasped and panted before grabbing the pillow off the head of the bed and fastened it over her mouth. Quinn drove into her hard, thrusting deeply, her body heaving with exertion. Santana's hips arched off the bed as she gasped and screamed in release. Quinn giggled when Santana's body liquified as she gently licked at the remnants of her girlfriends pleasure. "Baby." Santana moaned, as she tugged the blonde up to her. Quinn laid down and pulled Santana flush against her body, pressing a gentle kiss to the girls lips. After a few minutes of silence, Santana's hand started to stroke against Quinn's sex, but the blonde stopped her before she could get too worked up.

"Tonight was for you." Quinn declared, her lips ghosting against Santana's temple. Santana nodded sleepily, as Quinn pulled the blankets over their bodies and Santana fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

The following morning Quinn and Santana went about their regular routine, getting Aislin up and ready for school and each heading off to work. Monday's were Santana's day to bring the little girl to school, so they headed out before Quinn.

"Are you and mommy not fighting anymore?" Aislin asked, as they rode on the L. Santana smiled at the girl and tugged her hat further down her ears.

"Yes, we are not fighting anymore. I'm sorry about Sunday babe." Santana replied, "No matter what you are the most important thing to me and I will always be there for you."

"I know, silly." Aislin smiled, hugging the Latina. "When you and mommy get married can I be the flower girl?"

"Maybe." Santana laughed, "But shush, it needs to be a surprise okay?" Aislin ran her finger over her lip like a zipper and smiled as they got off the train. Santana walked her to the entrance of the school and kissed her head before watching her scamper off. Santana turned and looked around the street, a sudden chill had come over her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Quinn pushed her hair back out of her eyes as she watched her homeroom goof off. Quinn was an assistant school councilor, while she was achieving her masters in counseling so she could take the lead position. This meant she still had to run a homeroom and substitute sometimes when other teachers were gone. The private school she works at is grades 7-12, so when Aislin gets older she will be able to attend classes there for free.

She sighed and looked at her cellphone to check the time one last time before the end of the day. Since Santana worked late on Monday's Aislin stayed after school for the school choir. After her club was over Aislin walked outside and looked for her mom, seeing that she wasn't there yet she sat on the stairs and waited.

"Hi there." A voice called out to her. Aislin looked up, and around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Hi?" Aislin replied softly, her head tilted to the side as she tried to figure out where she's seen this person before. "Do I know you?"

"Not really, but I know your mom and Santana."

"Oh." Aislin nodded, the person handed her an envelope. "What's this?"

"Can you give it to your mom please?" The person asked.

"She's gonna be here in a few minutes, you can give it to her then."

"I need to go, but please." They smiled softly before walking away. Aislin scrunched her nose up in confusion before her threw the envelope into her bag. She looked up and saw Lisa and Toby.

"Hey!" Aislin exclaimed as she hugged both of them.

"Your mom asked me to come get you she got stuck at work for a meeting." Lisa smiled, Aislin there her bag over her shoulders and took Lisa's hand as they headed to the girls house. "Who were you taking to, A? Is he one of your teachers?" Aislin shook her head no, "Your mother is going be mad when she finds out you were taking to strangers, A. You know your not suppose do that!"

"But, he said he knew my moms." Aislin replied.

"Doesn't matter, A. What did he say?"

"He wanted me to give them this," she said handing the envelope over to Lisa. "I'm sorry auntie Lisa." Aislin said sadly.

"It's okay, kiddo. Just don't do that again okay?" Aislin nodded as they walked into Quinn's apartment. Aislin and Toby were playing as Lisa sat down and looked at the letter. She carefully unfolded the seal and began to read it.

_Santana and Quinn_

_ I know it's been along time, and I'm sorry for that. Everything got lost in the incident and I lost everything that ever meant anything to me. I'm sorry I failed you as a father, I'm sorry I let your mother turn her back on you. I never meant to loose touch with you, Santana but I thought it would be easier for you to heal. I've kept track of you all along, for my own selfish reasons. It was my blood that broke you, and I wanted to see if you had healed. I heard that you are now a police officer like your grandfather way, he'd be very proud. I've also heard that you are in a serious relationship with Quinn Fabray, living and providing for her and her daughter. I have no right to judge your life, Santana but I just hope you are happy. _

_ I'm sorry I approached the child, but it was the only way I knew I could get this to you. I need you to know something…. Gabriel, he's getting out of jail. He's getting released. Evidently he's been a model citizen inside and they are letting him out for good behavior. I know this is something you never thought you'd deal with again, but I really think he's changed. I don't want you to worry, he's going back to Arizona to stay with his mother. One day Santana, I hope you will be comfortable to come see us in Dayton. _

_ Carlos Lopez_


	36. Chapter 36

Lisa looked at the letter and put it back in the envelope.

"This isn't good." She mumbled to herself, she laid it on the table and went to look after the kids while she thought about how she was going to tell Santana and Quinn. A few hours later, Quinn pushed through the apartment door and put down her bag. She walked through the apartment and saw Aislin and Toby playing checkers on the living room floor.

"Hey baby and Toby." Quinn smiled, as she kissed both of their heads.

"Hi Aunt Quinn." The eight year old boy smiled as he tried to flatten out his ruffled hair.

"Hi mommy." Aislin said as she concentrated on where her next move was going to go.

"How was your day?" the older blonde asked.

"Boring." They both replied. Quinn got up and headed into the kitchen where Lisa was.

"Hey." Lisa smiled, "How was the meeting?"

"Boring," Quinn sighed as she slid into the kitchen chair. "I really dislike when I have to deal with problem students. Especially when I have to get their parents involved, because usually they are as bad if not worse."

"I hear that." Lisa stated placing a cup of tea down in front of the girl. "At least my department head handles most of those issues." She smiled. Lisa had hooked Quinn up with the job at the school she got a job at when they all moved to Chicago. When Quinn finished her degree, Lisa helped her secure the position.

"Thanks for picking up A today."

"My pleasure," Lisa said, "Toby will never admit it but since you guys moved into this condo he's like depressed. He misses his best friend being around. We miss you two as well."

"Trust me we miss you too, sometimes it's like I look around and try to figure out how we got here." Quinn sighed, "Santana and I are still weird."

"From the fight?"

"Yeah. I don't think she trusts me anymore." Quinn sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"She does, she just is scared of getting hurt." Lisa explained, "Amanda and I went throughout the same thing. We were friends in high school, but then we went to different universities. So, one break when we were both home we ended up hooking up. I was the first girl she was ever with," LIsa smiled, "But, then we forgot that it was complicated. We tried long distance for a time but I had to break up with her because it hurt too much to be in love with her and have her so far away. We never fell out of love, and we ended up just hurting each other for two years. I decided I could do the long distance while I was almost done with school and then she found someone else. I was so depressed, and she was so happy. She was really all I had… Obviously we worked it out, and we're good now… but we had those trying times too."

"Yeah, but you didn't have a kid involved." Quinn sighed, looking over her shoulder at her daughter. "I love her so much, but sometimes I wonder if we'd even be together.. hell if we'd even be friends if everything didn't happen the way it did."

"Quinn," Lisa said sternly, "It happened, and you two got through it. I've never met two people more perfect for each other."

"I know."

"Do you want to be with her forever? To continue raising Aislin with her?"

"I can't think of a better parent than Santana," Quinn smiled, "I want to have another baby with her. I want Aislin to have a sibling or two."

"Have you told Santana that?"

"No."

"You're stupid, you know that?" Lisa laughed into her mug. "Would you want to carry more kids?"

"Maybe, but I really want Santana to have one." Quinn blushed, "I want to see her pregnant and I want a beautiful baby that looks like her."

"Too cute." Lisa chuckled. Quinn got up and started moving around the kitchen making dinner for them. "Don't worry about Tobes and I. We gotta get home tonight."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked. Lisa nodded, hesitating in the doorframe. "What?"

"Um. When I was picking up Aislin at school someone asked me to give this to you." Lisa said as she handed the girl the letter.

"What is it?" Quinn speculated, inspecting the envelope. "Did she get in trouble at school?"

"No…" Lisa sighed, "It's from Santana's stepfather."

* * *

Quinn sat at the table looking at the opened letter. She'd be starring at the printing since she put Aislin to bed hours before. The keys in the door unlocked and pushed open the wood. Quinn quickly swiped the letter and shoved it in the drawer with all of Aislin's crafts before going to meet Santana. She quickly grabbed the Latina and kissed her hard.

"Hi to you too." Santana chuckled as they parted, she ran her hand over the girls cheek. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Quinn lied, taking the girls hand and pulling her to the bedroom. Santana quickly changed out of her uniform and locked up her gun in the safe she pulled something out of her bag and walked over to Quinn who was sitting on the bed. The blondes hazel eyes bore into brown as their lips met. "I have to tell you something."

"Anything baby." Santana said as she pulled the blonde onto her lap facing her. She ran her hands up and down her thighs comfortingly.

"I want to be with you forever. I want to have another baby with you, I want to get married, I want to make sure if anything happens to ether of us that you are legally Aislin's guardian." Quinn spewed out, her hands clutching desperately onto the Latina's tank top. "I love you so much." Quinn started before she was cut off by Santana's lips crushing onto hers. Santana pulled away and smiled slightly.

"I want that too." Santana replied, "We were stupid for going all this time with out making will's for Aislin. I'm a cop for christ sakes. I need to protect you."

"You always do." Quinn smiled. Santana shifted and grabbed something out of her pocket. She look up at Santana and blushed. "What?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow. Santana held out her hand and in her palm was a small ring with a diamond in the centre flanked by two small yellow stones. "Baby." Quinn exhaled, her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Quinn Emily Fabray," Santana whispered, "Marry me?"


	37. Chapter 37

_Quinn Emily Fabray," Santana whispered, "Marry me?_

Quinn beamed as she wrapped her arms around the girls neck pressing their lips together. "Of course." Quinn giggled before Santana slid the ring onto her hand. "Baby, it's beautiful." Santana just kissed her again pushing her back against the mattress and pressing their bodies together. Quinn moaned as she arched into her touch, Santana kissed down the blondes body and pulled off her shorts quickly diving between the blondes thighs.

* * *

It was near dawn then they finally stopped their frantic lovemaking. Quinn laid back against Santana's bare chest.

"I want to have another baby, with you." Quinn stated after a long about of silence.

"Right this second?" Santana sleepily replied, "Cuz, I don't really have the equipment to do that."

"Shut up," Quinn laughed, "But, honestly. I want another kid while Aislin is not too much older."

"Okay. Do you want to get pregnant like soon?" Santana asked.

"Um… I was thinking that you'd have one." Quinn hesitated, not knowing wether or not the Latina wanted to give birth. "I mean, I want to have another one as well; I think you'd be amazing."

"Quinn," Santana sighed, "I'm a cop."

"I know, but you'd get maternity leave… and you were saying that you wanted to do special operations anyway. That would mean that you'd be training for the better part of the next few years. Little actual patrol work." Quinn reminded her. "I don't want to push you if this is not something you don't want."

"I do. I do want it, but I don't think I can do it right now." Santana replied, wrapping her arms around her. "Can we get married first? Then see what happens?" Quinn nodded and snuggled further into Santana's body.

* * *

Two months later, Santana drove their rental car and pulled into the driveway of a large house. Santana parked it, and helped Quinn pick Aislin up from the back seat.

"You made it!" Will exclaimed, his arms wrapping around the couple. He took the little girl from her mother and carried her into the house. Santana grabbed their bags and they headed into the house. Emma was waiting for them by the door holding their infant daughter, Quinn kissed the redhead's cheek before pulling away.

"Hey," Santana smiled, putting the bags down in the hall. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here for a few days."

"Of course honey!" Emma exclaimed, "I mean it's the least we can do, watching Aislin when you guys get married. Which I'm very excited about by the way." she smiled, rubbing her hand down the baby's back. "Get settled, and i'm going to put her to bed." Emma scampered into the house as Santana and Quinn sat on the couch. The blonde pulled the smaller girl into her body cuddling her as they sat.

"I love you," Quinn whispered, "Guess what?" Santana cocked her head to the side as she scrunched her eyes. "We're getting married in two days."

"That we are," Santana whispered, pressing their lips together. Will cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Hey."

"I can't believe how big she's gotten." Will exclaimed, his hand weaving through his hair.

"I know right? But Jason must be getting bit now too." Quinn replied. Emma and Will had a son who was turing five and their six month old daughter, Larissa.

"They both are, it's kinda insane." Will beamed, rubbing his eyes. "Are you two planning on seeing anyone else while your here?"

"I think we're going to take Aislin to see Quinn's mom, but other than that… not really. I don't even know who's left in town."

"Finn moved to dayton, Kurt is in california, Rachel is in New York, Puck is still around."

"Puck's still here?" Quinn swallowed, suddenly nervous that they'd run into him.

"Yeah. He's actually coaching football at the school now. He's changed allot, Quinn." Will stated, Santana just tangled their fingers together and nodded. "What about your parent's Santana? Did you tell them about the engagement?"

"I haven't spoken to them since we moved," Santana stated, not noticing the blonde tense up beside her. "Plus, they moved to Arizona I think and they wouldn't like me being gay anyway." She shrugged. Quinn looked at their hands, which didn't go unnoticed by Will who picked up on the weird vibe that came over the room. Santana yawned, "I think i'm going to go to bed, i've been driving all day." Santana got up and headed to the room they were staying in. Quinn followed her and they changed before crawling into bed together. Spooning her from behind, Quinn pressed her lips against Santana's neck and she massaged the girls stomach.

"Do you want to see Puck while we're here?" Santana whispered, "I mean if he changed, maybe he should meet A."

"I don't want him to disappoint me again, or for her to get hurt." Quinn replied before drifting off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

"I don't want to!" Aislin whined as Santana sat on the bed watching Quinn try to coax the girl into her clothing. "You can't make me."

"Actually, she can." Santana interjected, earning her a glare from her soon to be wife.

"Aislin, we talked about this over breakfast," Quinn sighed, kneeling in front of her child. "You need, I need you too give this a chance."

"No," She stated indigently, "He doesn't want to see me."

"Yes, he does, baby." Quinn replied.

"I've never seen him."

"He was around when you were very little," Santana said, "We moved and it became harder."

"He could have tried," Aislin cried, worried about meeting a man she'd bailey even heard of that was her father. "He doesn't want me."

"He doesn't know you," Quinn smiled, "Everyone wants and loves you once they meet you. You're beautiful and smart and amazing, you're my baby… would I do something that would make you sad?" Aislin shook her head no before uncrossing her arms and shuffling off into the bathroom to take a bath before they headed to see Puck.

"Please tell me this is the right thing?" Quinn whispered laying on top of Santana's back and burying her face into black hair.

"It's the right thing."

* * *

The little blonde clutched tightly to Santana's hand as they walked up to Puck's house. It was small, and close to the school but Will said he owned it. Quinn took a deep breath and knocked on the door before closing her eyes and muttering a soft prayer. Santana squeezed Aislin's hands and smiled at her before looking up to the door when it opened. Puck stood in the frame, he was a little bit taller than he was in high school; his head was shaved and he wore a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He oozed confidence, but had lost the air of cockiness that used to float around him. He smiled at Quinn before softly wrapping his arms around her in a light embrace. She pulled away,

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey back." He replied, taring his eyes away from her and over to the women behind her. He raised his eyebrow at Santana before loosing all thoughts when he gazed at his daughter. He hadn't seen her in person for close to five years. "Wow." He gaped, his eyes locking with green ones. He walked closer to the girl who was cowering behind Santana, Santana clutched her hand tighter when he kneeled down in front of Aislin.

"Hi." He said quietly, "How are you?"

"Hi." Aislin replied back, her voice in a soft whisper. "I'm fine."

"Good," He smiled, "Do you want to go inside out of the cold and meet my puppy?" Aislin's smile broadened.

"You have a puppy? I want to puppy, mommy wont let me get one in the apartment." Aislin explained as she let go of Santana's hand and bounded towards the house with Puck. Quinn took her fiance's hand and they followed them into the house.

"This is Amstel," He explains as he calls over the golden retriever puppy.

"He's cute." Aislin exclaimed as she pet the dog gently. Puck smiled and watched the girl for a minute before turning to her mother.

"She's not allergic right?" Puck asked concerned for her health. Quinn shook her head no and watched as he played with her. Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde as they watched.

"It's going well," Santana whispered.

"I know." Quinn replied surprised at how much Puck as grown up. "Do you think we should tell him about us getting married?"

"We should. Maybe even invite him? Like, I know it's pretty much just you, me, Will and Emma but maybe he wants to come?" She shrugged.

* * *

Puck sat around the kitchen table stirring his coffee. "So, how are you two?" He asked sincerely.

"Good, Santana is working her way up in the department." Quinn smiled, "I'm finishing up my masters and teaching, which is cool."

"Will told me that you're coaching?" Santana asked.

"I am," He replied, "I was assisting Beaste, but then she moved and Figgins hired me. It's a good team this year." Santana's eye brows raised, "No seriously, they're actually really good. Plus, three of the guys are in Glee Club."

"How's the slushy game going?" Santana smiled, "There are some really good new flavors that could be a bitch to get out of clothing."

"It's still happening, but not nearly as much." Puck remembered how many he threw whilst they were in school. "Still funny as shit." He looked over his shoulder at the loud giggle emitted from his estranged daughter. "So what are you guys doing here? You haven't been back to Lima in years."

"Yeah," Quinn said looking over at Santana. "We're… Um… Santana and I are…"

"We're getting married." Santana interjected. Puck look at them, his face not registering any emotion.

"Oh." He said quietly, to say that he'd been holding a torch of hope that he and Quinn would end up together; wouldn't be far from the truth. Before anyone could say anything, Aislin bounded into the room and jumped on Santana's lap. She leaned over and whispered in the Latina's ear. They went back and forth with whispers as the other two adults starred each other down.

"Of course, baby," Santana replied, "But, you have to ask him." Aislin looked up nervously to Puck.

"I would like to take puppy for a walk." She mumbled, before receiving a glance from her mother; then she stated the request more clearly.

"Sure," Puck replied, standing up and hanging her the leash. Aislin excitedly He asked, Quinn looked at him with destine.

"She's six, Puckerman!" Quinn exclaimed with frustration, "She can't walk around alone!" She went over to the girl and helped her with her jacket and hat. Santana got up and grabbed her girlfriend arm and pulled her aside quickly.

"I'm going to take her," Santana stated, Quinn started to protest when Santana kissed her quickly. "You need to talk to him. I'll take her for a walk and you can text me when you guys work your shit out, okay?" Quinn sighed and took off her coat allowing Santana to put it on.

"i love you." Quinn stated, as the girls left Pucks house. She turned around and looked at the man who used to be the boy she lost everything because of and subsequently gained everything because of.


	39. Chapter 39

"You and Santana." He said. Quinn turned around and glared at him before sitting back down.

"Yeah. Me and Santana," She replied, her voice dripping with destain. "For about seven years now."

"That's a long time." He said dumbly. Quinn rolled her eyes, "And your getting married?"

"Yeah. Like in two days." She said, "That's the only reason we came back to this hellhole."

"Why did you even bother coming back, Quinn?" He shouted, "It's not like you speak to your family or let me see my child."

"You had every chance to be involved with her! We lived in Lima until she was over a year old! You went to jail, you got distracted by the next skirt who walked by. I sent your mom pictures and letters and she stayed in contact… but you didn't"

"I was young!" He said in defense of his actions. "I wasn't ready to be a dad."

"And you think I was ready to be a mom?" She yelled, "I mean shit, Puck. I was 15 when I got pregnant! I turned 16 before I had her! Do you really think I was ready to be a mother? I got kicked out! I got revoked from my family. I had to take care of my daughter and learn how to be a adult at the same time!" He looked down at the table, "I know you we're affected by this as well, but you lost nothing Puck. Nothing."

"I lost you." He said, his voice laden with emotion. She stood up and walked back and forth across the kitchen.

"Puck do you even know what it feels like to be in love?"

"I loved you."

"No you didn't," She replied, "You loved the idea of me. The chastity queen who was a daddy's girl. The blonde cheerleader who was dating the all American football player. You wanted to be the bad boy who go to me first. And I fell for it. You only loved me because I'm the one thing you couldn't keep."

"I'm sorry." He admitted after a few minutes of silence. She sat back down in the chair across from him. "I should have been better."

"Yeah." Quinn sighed, "You should have. But, we can't change that now. If you want to be involved with your daughter you need to involve yourself and earn her trust."

"How can I do that?" He asked.

"Slowly." Quinn replied, with a heavily sigh. She leaned her head against her palm and watched him. "I'm happy you got your life together."

"Thank you." Me smiled, "I am too."

* * *

Aislin bent down and pet the puppy as they headed back to Pucks house.

"So he's my father?" She asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, babe. He is." Santana said.

"I wan't you to be my dad." She said, her voice full of innocence. Santana laughed slightly and bent down to the other girls level.

"I can't be your dad, but I can be anything else you want. I love you baby, and you're a part of me no matter what." Santana explained, "You've been one of the best things in my life since the day I came to live with you and your mom." She pushed back a strand of blonde hair. "I actually had a question for you, kiddo."

"What?" Aislin asked.

"When me and your mommy get married, I want you to be my person for the wedding. Emma is going to be your mom's." Santana asked, "All you have to do is stand with me and hold the ring I'm gonna give your mom."

"Really?" Aislin exclaimed, making Santana nod. The little blonde hugged the Latina. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aislin." Santana said. They headed back to Puck's house, when they opened the door they heard slightly laughing. Quinn was showing Puck pictures on her computer. Aislin ran over and jumped on her mom's lap and smiled as she saw her baby pictures.

"MOM! Embarrassing!" The girl complained, covering her face. Pictures of the last six years spiraled across the screen. It showed forgotten moments between the couple and the girl as they went about daily activities. A photo came up of Santana and Aislin as an infant, Santana was wearing a cast and her face was bruised. "San?" Aislin said as she looked at her other mother. "Why were you broken." Santana sat in silence, not having thought about that period of time in years. Aislin looked at her mother then Puck before looking back to Santana. The picture on the screen flipped to one of Santana's parents holding Aislin. "Whose that?"

"Santana's parents…" Quinn replied.

"I recognize him." Aislin said, her eyes focusing on the man in the photo. "He gave me that letter that Lisa took." She said, once she realized what her worlds meant her eyes widened and she quickly looked down.

"What?" Santana snapped, looking at Quinn. "What did she just say? What letter?"

"Santana, don't," Quinn whispered, gently pushing her daughter off her lap. She took her soon to be wife's hand and squeezed it. "We'll talk about it later."

"No, I want to know now. Did that man talk to you, A?" Santana asked the little blonde. Aislin looked to her mother and her lip quivered, she knew she was in trouble and she didn't want to get punished. "Your not in trouble, just tell me okay?"

"He gave me a letter when I was waiting for Lisa at my school." Aislin whispered, looking at the floor."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He just asked me to give you something. I gave it to auntie Lisa."

"Thank's baby." Santana said. She was pissed, but she didn't want the girl to know that she was angry. She hugged her tightly and kissed her head and glared at her soon to be wife. "I need that letter, Q."


	40. Chapter 40

"Thanks Puck." Quinn said as they headed out of his house. "We'll see you in a couple days?"

"For sure, thanks for inviting me." He smiled before kneeling down to Aislin. "It was great to meet you again. I really missed you, kiddo."

"Thank you." Aislin said, she tentatively hugged him and pulled away and ran into Santana's arms. The girls headed back to Will's house, Santana sat with her arms crossed over her chest through the ride. Quinn looked over at her and sighed. Once they arrived to the house, Aislin went inside to play and Quinn told Emma that she and Santana needed to talk. They left again driving to the abandoned park on the east side of town. Santana got out and wandered over to the swings and sat down.

"Can you please talk to me?" Quinn pleaded as she walked closer to the swing set

"Where is the letter Quinn?" Santana whispered, pushing herself back and forth.

"It's at home." She replied, watching the Latina. "I know your mad at me."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"The night you proposed to me." Quinn whispered, looking to the ground.

"Fuck, seriously Q?" Santana yelled, "Did you read it?"

"Yes."

"What did it say!"

"That he's sorry," Quinn said kneeing in-front of her soon to be wife. "That he shouldn't have let you go, that he's been keeping track of you even when we moved to Chicago. He's proud of you and he knows about us."

"Whatever, Q. I don't care if he's proud of me." Santana scoffed.

"There's more." Quinn said, her voice shaky with fear of what was going to happen next. "There is some new's about Gabriel."

"What?"

"Your father said he was being released."

"WHAT! How is the possible? He has only been in jail for 6 years, he still has more time!" She said, her voice evident with panic. She jumped up and started pacing. "We need to go, we need to get back to chicago."

"Baby," Quinn said, grabbing the girls hands. "He's not getting out for about a couple months, Carlos said that he's going to Arizona to live with his mother. He's not going to bother us."

"How do you know that?" Santana said, her voice trembling. Quinn pulled her into her arms.

"I love you. That's all I need to know. He can't mess with you anymore, you are so strong and you have the Chicago police department behind you." Quinn comforted her. Santana nodded weakly, leaning against the blonde.

* * *

Aislin ran into the back room of Will's house. She wore a simple black dress reuses with a cream bow in her hair. She moved closer to Santana and smiled,

"You look pretty." She smiled, looking up at the Latina's cream colored dress with black lace over the silk. It was a halter style that fit her body down to her waist then loosened at her knee. She had the back of her hair where the braids met. The rest of her lochs lay curled against her skin.

"You, my little one look beautiful." Santana smiled, pushing blonde hair out of the girls face. "Did you go check on your mom?"

"Mmhum." Aislin smiled, "She looks realllllllllly pretty."

"Awesome." Santana smiled, quickly finishing up her make up.

"Santana?" Aislin said.

"Yeah?"

"Um… Do you think that I can call you mommy now?" She whispered shyly, looking at the floor. Santana was never more thankful for waterproof makeup.

"Baby." She choked, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around her little girl. "You can call me that as much as you want. Baby, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, mommy." She beamed.

"How about you call me mama or mom; and let your mommy be mommy."

"Okay." Aislin smiled before kissing Santana's cheek. "Can you go marry mommy now?"

"Yep." Santana smiled fixing her makeup. She leaned down and handed the little girl the blonde the ring before they headed out to the living room. Santana looked up and almost passed out when she saw Quinn. Her long blonde hair was curled slightly, but otherwise flowing down the girls shoulders. The dress she wore was simple and floor-length it hugged her perfectly, Santana walked closer and ran her hand gently down the girls face. "Hi."

"Hi." Quinn breathlessly exclaimed, her heart beating so fast. Santana blinked, trying to stop the tears in her eyes she pressed their lips together gently before pulling away and looking at her soon to be wife.

"Alright ladies, I know you filled out the paper work and are technically bound together; but I know you want to do this as traditionally as possible." The priest smiled, he was the same man who married Kurt and Finn's parents back in the day. He was the leader of the only open minded church in Lima. He smiled, taking the girls hands and putting them together. "Friends, family welcome to the moment these young women have been waiting for. I've had the pleasure to know Ms. Lopez since I started at my church. I've watched her grow up and become a caring and dedicated partner to Quinn. I've been told you want to say your own vows, Santana would you like to go?"

"Thank's," She smiled before looking into the blondes eyes. "Q. You've always been there, like seriously; I haven't been able to shake you in the 22 years i've know you. Even when I begged you to leave me, to find someone better you stayed. Baby, you put me back together again when I was broken. You helped me be the best person I can be. I love you, I love our life, I love our daughter," She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the little girl. "I will always protect you and love you. I will provide for our family and I look forward to expanding it, I will always be there for you and I want you to know that you are my best friend, the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said, before blinking away the tears that had formed. Quinn was biting her lip and silently sobbing when Santana finished, the Latina wiped the blondes tears away and squeezed her hands.

"San," She said, her voice wavering. "I love you, i've always loved you. You are my best friend, my savior, my hero. You made everything better when you came into my life. I honestly never thought I'd fall in love, let alone be getting married. You changed all of that. I was scared before, and I'm sorry for doubting us. I love you and you have accepted me and my daughter into your heart and made us your own. I want to grow old with you, I want to grow our family, I want to protect you as long as i'm alive. Santana you are my life and I love you." Quinn choked as she squeezed her wife's hands.

"Can we have the rings please?" He asked, Quinn turned to Emma who was crying and took the ring from her. Santana leaned down and took the ring from Aislin. She pressed her lips against the girls forehead before moving back to her wife. They slid on the rings on each others fingers, "You may now kiss." He smiled, before the girls wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Santana pulled away and rested her forehead on the girls, gently pressing their lips together again. Aislin quickly jumped in the hug and Santana lifted her up.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, her arms around both of her mothers. Puck stood with Will awkwardly watching the family, the older man elbowed him and smiled. He moved closer to them and sifted his stance.

"Congrats, guys." He said sincerely, Quinn smiled and kissed his cheek before returning to Santana's side.

"That's Puck." Santana smiled, she was still hugging the little girl.

* * *

Santana laid back on the bed with her new wife draped over her sweat glistened body. She ran her fingers through blonde hair, "I love you." She wrote against the pale shoulder with the tip of her finger.

"I love you, too." Quinn whispered, pressing her lips against the underside of Santana's breast. She smirked knowing the face the other girl made when she realized that the blonde was awake. "You married me today."

"Well technically we got hitched in Chicago with some paper work and me signing all my crap over to you…" She mentioned which earned her a playful nip to her skin, "Today, I just put a ring on it."

"You you liked it?" Quinn giggled, trying to keep her face serious.

"Mmhum." Santana said, she pulled the blonde up to her. "Baby, it pisses me off that you lied to me about the letter."

"I know… I know…" Quinn sighed, "Look. Gabe is not going to hurt us. I promise you that, we'll call tomorrow and find out when he's going to get out. You can get a restraining order if that makes you feel better." Santana nodded, "Okay that that's what we'll do."

"Okay." Santana whispered, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "When we go home can we start taking about expanding the family?"

"You really want to?" Quinn said, her voice full of excitement.

"Yeah. I want to… Aislin's been up my ass about a sibling." Santana laughed, "I have another idea though, to keep the family together." Quinn raised her eyebrow, "It's about who should donate sperm for the new kid."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you all so much, once again for all the reviews. You honestly have kept this story alive and breathing, so thank you. Also, I'm thinking about writing another Quinn/Santana story... so if you have any ideas you want to see get written let me know via message! I love you all! Sorry it's short. **

**

* * *

**

Santana got up the next morning and quietly prepared her new wife breakfast. She crawled back in bed with the tray containing coffee, a bowl of cereal and a rose. She tightened the band on her robe and crawled back into the bed. She pressed kisses against the blondes exposed neck, moving up to her lips.

"Babyyyy." Quinn groaned as she rolled over and buried herself in the pillow.

"Wake up." Santana whispered, sucking on the girls earlobe. "I brought you coffee." Quinn rolled over and blinked at the Latina as she looked around for coffee. She reached her arms out and groped for the coffee cup, she groaned as she wasn't able to get the cup. "Sit up." Quinn whined as she sat up blinking, trying to adjust to the light. "Good girl." She whispered as she handed her the cup. The blonde took a long drink from the mug before even attempting to speak.

"It's early." Quinn croaked as she hoisted the blanket higher up her body so she could cover her nudity. "Not that i don't love coffee… or you, but it's early."

"I know, baby." Santana whispered, taking a sip from the girls cup. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"I wan't us to have a baby… soon."

"What?" Quinn stuttered, looking at the latina, "I thought we were talking hypothetical last night?"

"I made some calls this morning. I got that job, babe… which means i'll be doing more investigating and less field work. It's also a lot more money, which means we'll be able to move or remodel or something." Santana smiled.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Quinn exclaimed putting the cup down and straddling her thighs. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Santana blushed, her hands sliding onto the girls ass through the sheet. "I also checked with the lawyers. Gabe is getting out in 18 months, this was I can have the baby and be back on the force in time for his release."

"Is this a good idea. I mean, planning around him?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not planning around him. We want another baby, I want to have it and I want to be able to protect you when he gets out. This way I'll be able to do it all." Santana smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think it's great. I think you'll look sexy as hell pregnant. We can start looking for donors when we get home." Quinn smiled, pushing the brown hair out of the girls face.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about last night. I know it's soon… but what if we asked Puck?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn exclaimed pulling away from the girls body. "You want me to allow you to use Pucks stuff to have a baby?"

"Yes." She said simply. Quinn made a face and she pulled her face closer, "Look, Aislin turned out good! She's a good looking kid, she's smart, she's kind, she's you… and I want the baby to be biologically related to her. No matter what they have each other biologically…" Santana explained, "Please tell me you don't hate the idea."

"I don't… hate the idea." Quinn said slowly, looking the Latina in the eye. "But what if he wants to be the dad?"

"He will always be Aislin's dad… so maybe giving the new baby a dad figure too wouldn't be so bad. Plus if he ever man's up and decides to want to involve himself he can take them for a few days and I can have you all to my self."

"We need like rules and guidelines for him." Quinn demanded pressing her lips to Santana's.

"Okay," She smiled, "So you're in?"

"If you're in with me… I'm in… We should probably ask Puck if he's okay with this before we make decisions about his DNA." Quinn pointed out, before kissing Santana again. "I love you."

"Baby, I love you too." Santana exclaimed before pushing her body closer to Quinn's. She kissed her hard and rolled her hips into the blondes, before thrusting into her.


	42. Chapter 42

(**Sorry it's been so long and this one is so short! I wanted to update. I'll be writing the good stuff that follows this chapter asap!)**

* * *

"You want me… wait… what?" Puck stuttered as he looked at both of his former girlfriends. Santana was leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, as Quinn looked at her wife with amusement.

"I want you to jack off in a cup so I can use your stuff to get pregnant." Santana deadpans, her eyes rolling at the fact he wasn't getting it. "Seriously, maybe we shouldn't do this if he can't grasp this concept." Santana exclaimed as she turned to the blonde.

"San." Quinn warned. Santana continued to gape at the girls.

"You wanna have a kid?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Santana said, as she was looking at Quinn.

"And you want me to be the father?"

"No, I want your stuff. Quinn's gonna be the other parent. But, biologically yeah. Like Aislin." Santana explained, "Do you want to?"

"I mean, yeah. I'll do anything for you guys." He smiled, "So how are we gonna do this? We gonna go and hit it like old times?" Quinn reached across the table and slapped him upside the head. "Ouch. I was joking!"

"No, you will not be sleeping with my woman." Quinn said as she squinted her eyes. "You will give us as much sperm as we want until San gets pregnant."

"So, okay." Puck said he smiled at the girls and reached over and signed the form to give them permission to use his DNA.

"Thank you, Puck." Santana smiled, as she looked at the papers.

"Alright, but you two gotta do something for me." He smirked.

"What?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not doing this in a doctors office or nothing, I don't wanna do anything with you two; but I want to watch you. That way we're all involved and it's not so clinical."

"Hell no!" Quinn exclaimed. Santana crossed her arms and looked at him. "Babe, some backup here would be nice."

"I'm okay with it." She shrugged.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Both Puck and Quinn exclaimed as they whipped their heads to look at her.

"Whatever, Q. He won't be touching us… and he deserves a reward for helping us. Plus, I get to be with you then impregnate you… I'm in."

"Sweet!" Puck said with a fist pump.


	43. Chapter 43

**(Hey guys. So, I've been like epically sick for the last week and a bit so I'm sorry this is short. But, please enjoy.)**

**

* * *

**

"So, can we do this like right now? Tonight?" Puck smiled as she leered at the girls. Santana rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I was kidding, Puckermen." Santana said, as she wrapped her arms around her wife. "Serious, dude did you think I'd let you near her?"

"But… you said…" He pouted as she looked at them longingly.

"Maybe if you'd stop looking at us like we're cake… but no please just go to this address for two o'clock tomorrow and do your thing." Santana explained handing him a piece of paper with an address. "Seriously, Puck. Please."

"Of course." He smiled taking the paper.

Santana laid back on the exam table, her mind automatically went back to the last time she was in the hospital. Her arm draped over her eyes and she tried to block out the bad memories. Quinn watched her quietly as she leaned her head against the Latina's thigh.

"Baby," Quinn whispered, "You're trembling."

"I know." Santana removed her arm and tangled her fingers in the girls hair. "Remembering the last time I was here."

"Don't." Quinn said lovingly as she kissed the Latina's palm. "We're here for a totally different reason and you should be excited."

"I know. Though the thought of having Puck swimming inside me is kinda freaking me out." Santana laughed, "It's kinda strange."

"Don't think about it. When I had Alison, I tried not to think about it as much as possible." Quinn moved up and kissed the girls temple. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too," Santana groaned and looked around the room. "Where the hell is this doctor. My uterus is not getting any more fertile."

* * *

2 months later.

Santana groaned as she lifted herself off the floor of the precinct bathroom. She moved to the sink and took a large handful of water and splashed over her face, she rinsed out her mouth and grabbed a wad of paper towels and dried herself off. She slid her arms back into her black sweater that covered her uniform as she headed back to her desk. She slumped back into her chair, and leaned her head into her palm. One of her colleagues wandered by her desk and slid a package of saltines on her desk.

"It helps with the morning sickness." Mary exclaimed as she smiled knowingly at the young cop. Santana looked panicked when the older woman suggested it. "Don't worry, no one else noticed. It sometimes helps working with all men." She winked before walking away. Santana laid her head on the desk and caught her breath before returning to work. She had been on to close to 12 hours, her partner was out sick and she needed to get her reports done. Finally, she was able to head home. She changed into baggy jeans and Quinn's sweatshirt before bundling up and heading over to Quinn's work. Santana shuffled through the cold Chicago winter and leaned against the railing, Quinn walked out a few minutes later and smiled when she saw her wife holding two cups of coffee.

"You look cold, babe." Quinn whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on the Latina's lips, she pulled away and reached for the first coffee. "You brought me coffee?"

"Yep." She said, holding the alternate cup out for her. "This one's yours."

"We drink the same kind." Quinn noted, as she sipped. Santana shrugged as they started working towards the subway. They jumped on their train and headed back to their apartment. Quinn watched her wife suspiciously as they rode the subway home, she was oddly silent and focused on taking slow sips of her cup. They got off at their stop and headed into their building. Santana unlocked the for the blonde and pushed it open. "Aislin has her after school thing today."

"Right, I forgot." Santana replied as she put down her work bag and closed the door. "She's at gymnastics?"

"Theatre." Quinn said, she was growing worried. Santana seldom forgot anything, exactly where Aislin was concerned. Ever since the run in with her father, Santana had made sure that she was the one waiting for the little girl after her activities and if she couldn't Quinn was there. "What's up with you?" The blonde asked as she followed Santana to the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"You're kinda out of it, are you just tired from work or is it something else?" Quinn asked as she threaded her fingers with Santana's. The latina tilted her head to the side and smiled softly as she looked at the women next to her.

"I love you." Santana whispered, causing Quinn to smile and kiss her cheek. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Quinn asked fearfully, "Are you okay? Did something happen? Is it your dad or Gabriel?"

"Baby, baby. Calm down," Santana said. "It's not them. Listen I waited to tell you because I wanted to make sure that it was gaining to stick… Um. So… I guess I'm pregnant." Quinn starred at her, her eyes comically wide. "Q?" Santana asked as she tried to gage a reaction. "Like, I didn't know it would work the first time. I thought I was just stressed and missed my period and then it happened again. Now it's like 12 weeks or something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Shut up, Santana." Quinn exclaimed before she fused their lips together. "Baby, you're pregnant!"

"Yeah." Santana smiled, as she kissed the pale girl again. "I am."

"I love you so much." Quinn said as she held her closely, "I'm annoyed you didn't tell me sooner, but I understand why."

"Guess what?" Santana said as she whispered into the girls neck.

"What?"

"We're having a baby."


	44. Chapter 44

Covered in paint, brush in hand Santana observed the walls she'd spent the better part of two hours painting. It was a Kelly green, with a stencil of a tree sprouting from the wall with the window. The couple had decided on not finding out the sex of the baby, so the nursery had to be gender neutral. Santana was five months pregnant and full of energy, which made it very hard to sleep.

Quinn rolled over, searching for the darker woman in their bed. When she came up empty she pulled the blanket around her shoulders and trudged out into the apartment, leaning against the door frame as she watched the other woman clean up her mess.

"It looks great, San." Quinn smiled, trying to not laugh at the green smudges over Santana's cheeks and tank top covered stomach. "You on the other hand are looking mighty green."

"Laugh it up, next time… you get to carry the demon spawn that keeps me up all night." Santana scowled, her hand resting lovingly on her lightly protruding stomach.

"Already did that, you're daughter is asleep." Quinn teased kissing Santana's temple. "Come on, bath time for you." Takes the Latina's hand and drags her down the hall to the bathroom and starts running the water. She carefully strips the paint drenched clothing off her wife and throws them into the sink. "Seriously, babe did you mean to paint yourself?"

"I'm not used to.." Motions to her stomach, "this yet." Quinn giggled and stripped her own clothing off and sat down in the tub followed by Santana between her legs. The blonde wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her, letting her fingers trace the small contour of her stomach.

"You're still so tiny," Quinn remarked, "When I was 24 weeks I felt huge!"

"But, you we're so cute pregnant." Santana smiled, tangling their fingers together. "Can I knock you up next time?"

"Next time, eh?"

"Yeah. I mean. Beth will be older, and if we wait till the baby is like 3? Should be good… right?" The Latina said, feeling insecure half way through.

"I want more than one. I think waiting a few years will be good." Quinn smiled into her skin. Her fingers trailed down and gently teased the girls opening. "I love that pregnancy makes you so wet… all the time." She husked, Santana's hips bucked and Quinn's fingers slipped over her core; she teased her clit before entering her.

"F-fuck." Santana whispered, her lead leaning back and resting on Quinn's shoulder. The blonde kissed the carmel skin and worked the girl up until she was writhing and gasping. "I'm.. god i'm close."

"Let go, beautiful. Come for me." She said as she tugged on the girls earlobe. Santana tangled her fingers into Quinn's hair, hips arching up and emitting a loud gasp. The blonde held her wife closely as she came down, gently pulling out she grabbed the body wash and began to soap up the darker woman. Santana just relaxed into her body, letting the paint get washed away.

Quinn helped Santana out and wrapped a robe around them both before heading back to the bedroom. The mother to be laid on the bed while the blonde grabbed the coco butter and straddled Santana's legs. She untied the robe and massaged the lotion into any spot of skin she could reach.

"You're too good to me." Santana smiled as she rested with her eyes closed.

"You're carrying my child. You are my wife and I love you," Quinn said with a kiss to the swell of tanned stomach. "I think it fits into the job description." Santana chucked softly, looking over at the clock with a groan.

"I have work in like 4 hours..."

"I can't wait til you're on maternity leave." Quinn said as she tied the robe back up and laid behind Santana spooning her. "Then all I have to worry about is if your gonna go all HIBC and glare at the baby."

"I'm not gonna glare at the baby..." Santana fought.

"You already do." Quinn chuckled, as she stroked her belly, "It's ok the baby knows you love it."

"Damn well better... But, i'm just doing case work and one patrol by in millennium park today."

"Okay..."

"I'll be okay. We'll be okay."

"I know. I know." Quinn sighed, "Aislin has after school care today because I have parent teacher meetings. So, i'll pick her up after and we'll make dinner."

"I thought you two were gonna go pick out a crib thing?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Quinn yawned, as she gave into the exhaustion. "Sleep." She mumbled into Santana's neck. The young mother sighed and snuggled closer to the blonde, her mind filled with fears and excitement about the baby... but mostly fear since the date of Gabe's release was soon.


	45. Chapter 45

**(A/N: I'm so sorry. I suck. I know. Here is a new chapter. Thank you all so much for pressuring me to continue.)**

* * *

After a very, very long 36 hours Santana Lopez laid in her hospital bed. Her whole body was limp against the mattress as Quinn and Aislin sat in the chair next to her cuddling a tiny blue bundle.

"Mommy. Is he _ever_ gonna wake up?" She asked as she looked at her brother? He had a head full of dark brown hair and olive skin like his mother. He had Aislin's eyes and Santana's lips. Quinn smiled and kissed her daughters head.

"He had a big day," She chuckled as she ran her fingers through dirty blonde hair. "Just like mami." She watched the little boy in her arms.

"I iloves/i him." Aislin whispered, her little hand coming up to stroke his face. "Mommy can he sleep in my bed with me?" She looked up and cocked her head.

"No sweets." Quinn smiled, "Marco needs to sleep in his bassinet in our room for a month or so, then he sleeps in his room." She smiled and watched the boy. "But if you want you can come sleep with mami and I if you wanna be close to him."

Aislin smiled and nodded, which caused Marco to wake up. "No baby no cry!" the little girl exclaimed thinking she did something wrong. "I'm sorry mommy!"

"It's fine love, he's just hungry." Quinn got up and moved over to Santana. "San? Baby?" She whispered, kissing her exhausted wife's head, "You're son's hungry." She smirked when Santana whimpered and opened her eyes. "Hi baby."

"Hey." She croaked, blinking slowly. "Did I sleep?" Quinn nodded, settling the baby in her arms. "Sweet. Did he just wake up?"

"I think he's hungry, do you wanna try to nurse?" Quinn asked as Santana lifted her arms up and Quinn helped her get the gown open. "Okay, so lay him in your arms," Santana did, "Then were gonna put him here and he's gonna suck, okay?" She helped Santana move her nipple over the boys mouth and he started to suck. Santana jumped when he latched on and looked up at Quinn with a panicked expression. "Weird right?" Quinn smiled kissing her wife. "You look so beautiful right now," she whispered as she pulled away watching their son nurse.

Aislin bounced over in her chair, "Did it hurt mami?" she asked trying to get a look at the baby.

"So much," she said, her voice sounding exhausted, "But Marco's here now." she smiled at the girl. "come cuddle with me." she opened her arm and the girl carefully climbed on the bed.

"Mami? Thats gross why is he doing that?" she asked as she watched the boy suckle.

"Cuz, when mommy's have babies their bodies make milk for them. It's how they grow big and strong. When you were a baby your mommy fed you like this till you were big enough." she explained.

Aislin nodded, "like a cow?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "What happens when he done? It goes away?"

"Yep, baby girl. When the baby is big enough the mommy switches him to real food and the milk goes away." Quinn ran her fingers through Marco's hair. "Don't call mami a cow, princess." Santana made a face and turned her head to Aislin.

"moo." she whispered causing the little one to laugh. "Are you gonna be good for mommy and Puck tonight?" the girl nodded, "Okay, we I need to stay here and you're in charge."

"Okay mom." she whispered kissing her when she saw her dad outside, "sleep well, little brother….happy birthday!" she said before bouncing out. Puck waived awkwardly before taking the girl home.

When their daughter left Santana turned and buried her head in her wife's neck. She sobbed softly. "What's wrong baby?" Quinn whispered, her hands moving so she could wrap around Santana's neck and shoulder without jostling the infant too much.

"Tired…" she croaked out between sobs. "Everything hurts." She whimpered, and clutched onto Quinn more. She was still scared of the hospital, it had never been a good experience when she was in one and it always involved a lot of pain. Santana had demanded no pain medication, but they did convince her and anti anxiety medication would be the best when her heart rate got higher than normal and Quinn couldn't fend off the impending panic attack.

"We're safe… Marco is healthy and you did amazingly." The blonde whispered, her lips pressing to Santana's head. "I want to get you both home as soon as we can… but until then… I have one of your coworkers on guard outside of the door just in case and Puck has Aislin." Quinn was trying to reassure the young mother.

"Okay." She conceded a few minutes later. She moved Marco to burp him and watched him fall asleep in her arms as she reclined in the arms of her wife.


End file.
